


Slow Me Down

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Car Sex, Fast Cars, Fluff, Harry is a racecar driver, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NASCAR, NASCAR!Harry, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Harry, shameless smut down the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan finds himself working for one of the top racing teams in the NASCAR garage, Azoff Motorsports.  It just happens to be the same team that Harry Styles drives for, and no, he’s not a huge fan, and no, he does not have a massive crush on him.</p><p>With all the negativity Harry has been receiving for having a horrible 2014 racing season, it takes Niall’s love for racing to ignite a new-found desire in him to get behind the wheel and fall in love with the sport again.  It’s Niall who speaks positive to Harry, encourages him in the time of need.  Niall, who is that light in Harry’s time of darkness.  It’s Niall’s lips he wishes to kiss before each race; Niall’s smile he thinks about while racing for the checkered flag.  It’s Niall who he wants to win for, because if it wasn’t for him, he’d just be some driver driving aimlessly in a circle with no sense of direction.  A championship is what he needs if he wants to keep racing after this year, but Niall’s heart is what he strives for.</p><p>Or the one where Harry is a NASCAR driver down on his luck until he meets Niall and suddenly everything in his life is right again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I'm a huge NASCAR fan. I'm pretty sure I talk about the sport just as much as I talk about One Direction. So it's only logic that I write an AU with one of my favorite pairings. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my friend Astrid bugging me endlessly saying "NASCAR!Harry NEEDS to happen". Decided to give it a go and this is what I came up with! (Also thanks to Jessie for making sure I have all the correct racing terms!)
> 
> Chapters will cover one month and will switch point of views between Harry, Niall and third person (the other boys do make appearances in the story, I didn't leave them out). 
> 
> *Title taken from Sara Evans' "Slow Me Down."
> 
> [Click here](http://justonebreathx.tumblr.com/post/127081415144/slow-me-down-nascar-terms) for a easy guide to NASCAR terms (& feel free to stalk me on Tumblr!!)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

  * **Harry**



“Harry, are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” I rolled my eyes and looked over to where every important person of Azoff Motorsports sat at the end of the table, with their too starched shirts and pompous attitudes.  
I downed the rest of my Red Bull and sat back in my chair, “yes.” I looked pointedly at Liam, my crew chief, and motioned for him to continue.  
“As you know, this is your contract year, and sponsors–”  
“And sponsors want out, I know, Liam, I hear the rumors and see what everyone have been saying online.”  
“Last year did not end how we thought it would,” Liam pulled some papers out of a folder and shoved them my way. I didn’t give them a glance. “You were the favorite to win the championship after finishing second in the standings the year before. But after your crash at Daytona at the start of the season, everything fell from there. No wins or poles. One top 5, three top 10’s. Never made it into the Chase, and you’ve wrecked enough times for Vegas to add you to their betting pool.”  
I laughed and shook my head, “when you put it like that, I sound like a horrible driver.”  
“Numbers don’t lie, Harry, and as of right now, your contract will not be renewed until things turn around.”  
“What! That’s bullshit! You know damn well I’m a good driver.” I slammed my fist down on the table in frustration. “I have a championship in every damn series I’ve driven in!”  
“We know, but your sponsors set the bar high this season, and for them, the past means nothing. Money doesn’t get into their pockets when you’ve crash a few laps into the race, and at one point last season, we were putting out more money than we were getting in. ” Silence filled the room as that last bit of information hit me like a ton of bricks. I had no idea.  
  
Azoff Motorsports was one of top sought after racing teams to work for. I hit the jackpot when they signed me four years ago for their then new Nationwide series. After winning the championship two years in a row, they threw me in a Cup car where I blew everyone out of the water.  
  
I was completely untouchable my rookie year. Everyone thought I would win the Sprint Cup Championship with my 3 wins and leading the points going into the last five races. Crazy mishaps out of my control caused us to come in 2nd place, but damn. It was the best season I have ever had.  
  
When the 2014 racing season began, I was on a high, so ready to show everyone how good I just was. Even vets were coming over and asking my opinion on what line they should run on the track. The student became the teacher. It was every racers dream to have what I had.  
  
First lap of the season, I got loose and hit the wall, collecting at least 10 cars in process. Second race, we failed tech, got penalized. It was like everything bad that could happen to us, did. The stress of it all started to affect my racing. It got to the point where I just didn’t care anymore and I raced as hard and fast as I could, no matter what the outcome would be.  
  
I could hear what the press and fans were saying in the garages at the track. I ignored them all, ignored everything.  
  
So sitting here today with my job on the line was a slap in the face. I knew any other race team would sign me in a heartbeat, but that’s what they were, _other race teams._ They didn’t have the resources that Azoff Motorsports provided. I would be stupid to throw it all away because of one shitty season.  
  
I sighed, picking up the papers in front of me and trying my best to not roll my eyes at the schedule they're no doubt going to force on me this year.  
  
"The purpose of today's meeting is to assure you that Mr. Azoff is going to do everything in his power to keep Red Bull on board and to resign you. In return, we're making some changes."  
"What type of changes?"  
"New year, new team." Liam smiled and pointed to a few guys in the room I didn't recognized. "We've also hired the most sought out racing engineer to join us this year. He's not set to arrive at the shop until Monday. Niall's been supervising the engines being built over the past few weeks at Hendrick Motorsports to ensure they're top of the line. This kid is a genius."  
  
“Louis will still be your spotter, you two have a weird relationship that just works. I fired your personal assistant this morning, I think you were being a little too personal with him. Zayn will take over the business aspects of that job, along with being your public relations guy. "  
"I don't care how good you suck cock, I'm not carrying your umbrella if it rains," Zayn grinned at me from across the table, causing Liam to cough around his drink.  
  
"Anyways!" Liam said clearing his throat causing Zayn and I to laugh at him. "Your new schedule is effective immediately. Mark is waiting for you down in the weight room." Liam stood up signaling the end of the meeting.  
"What! It's Friday--"  
"Do you still want to drive for Azoff Motorsports after this year?" Liam cut me off, looking me straight in the eyes with a pointed look. "Then fucking show it."

******

  
My blood was boiling by the time I made it to the weight room where Mark was waiting for me. I ignored his hello and went straight for the treadmill, jumping on and setting the pace as fast as my legs would take me.  
  
I tried to focus on the slow burn of my muscles, but the more I ran, the more pissed off I got. I've worked too damn hard throughout my career to get where I am now only to be told to straighten up or find a ride elsewhere. I was fucking Harry Styles, they'd be idiots to get rid of me, and they know it.  
  
I screamed out of frustration and stopped the treadmill. I ignored the stares of the other crew members who were working out and went straight to the punching bag.  
  
Mark silently followed me around the weight room as I beat my body into submission. My legs were weak, my arms started to burn, and I could barely keep up with the light sensors that tested my reaction times.  
  
I haven't set foot in a gym since last season, and it showed. The first race of the year is only three weeks away, and I have a lot of work to do.  
  
I threw down the weights on the floor and sat on the bench with my head in my hands trying to catch my breath. A heavy hand landed on my shoulder and gave it a reaffirming squeeze. Mark sat next to me, handing over a towel, "you did well today."  
I laughed dryly, "I'm not going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow."  
"And to think, when you first got here I had to kick you out of the gym because you were in here so much." I downed my drink as an uneasy silence filled the room. Over the last hour or so, everyone slowly trickled out of gym to where it was just us. The clock on the wall told me it way too late to be here on a Friday night.  
"I'm going to call it a night, yeah?" Mark nodded his head in agreement and waved goodbye as I went back to the locker room to change.

******

My feet carried me aimlessly throughout the halls of the racing shop, so it didn’t surprise me one bit when I found myself standing in front of my racecar. The Red Bull logo on the hood mocked me under the dim lighting. It took all I had to not kick it out of frustration.  
  
“She’s a beaut, isn’t she?” I whipped my head around as a thick Irish voice filled my ears.  
I rolled my eyes and turned my head back to the car, “yeah, but Styles’ a shit driver.”  
“Nah, man. I’ve been following Harry’s career since his dirt days and that guy can wheel. So what if he had a shitty season? All great guys do.” I peaked at the corner of my eyes and saw the guy shrug and moved towards the car. “Harry will go far in this series, I have complete faith in him. Just gotta get the equipment up to his standards, is all.” He walked around the car, touching it lightly like it was a wild animal. “I’m Niall, by the way. Just got hired as their race engineer." He peaked into the window, looking at the various gauges and buttons. "It’s been my dream to work for this organization since I moved to America and once I get my hands on these cars, there’s going to be no one to stop us.” Niall laughed, causing me to smile for the first time in who knows how long.  
“You really think so?”  
"Yeah, man. I'm so fucking stoak, I can't wait to get her on the track." Niall tapped the hood of the car and finally looked up at me.  
  
I was met with the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen, and the smile that met the fire in them caused me to take a step back in surprise. I was completely blown away by the passion burning within him. It made me proud to have someone like him working on my team. And it also stirred something else within me that's been dormant for a very long time.  
  
"Harry! I, um, shit." I laughed as Niall stuttered when he realized who he was speaking to. "I'm so sorry, I'm rambling like a fanboy. You probably think I'm crazy and definitely do not want me on your team now." Niall was completely flustered, his face turning a bright red and he was looking everywhere but at me. It was so adorable.  
  
I walked up to Niall, knocking my shoulder against his, "you're exactly what I need on my team."  
He laughed nervously, "really?" I could hear the awe in his voice, it gave me the hope I've been looking for.  
"Pretty sure you were destined for this job, Niall. You show up on the same day I was told to straighten up or park it. Pretty sure it’s fate because I was heading out for the evening, but yet here I am, standing next to you." I bumped his shoulder again causing him to laugh, it was something I wanted to hear over and over again. "For someone who has so much faith in this team, it gives me a fresh desire to give it my all." I ran my hand through my hair and turned to look at him, "so yes, Niall, you're exactly what I need." I smiled and cocked to my head to the side.  
"I," Niall rubbed the back of his neck, briefly glancing at me. “Wow. That, uh, means a lot coming from you, Harry. I mean, I'm such a huge fan, and I promise you I won't let you down, and oh God, I'm starting to ramble again."  
"It's cute." I bit my lip at the small confession, because it was true.  
"I, um, I should really go." The nervousness returned to Niall's voice, his eyes averting mine. "I'll see ya Monday, then?"  
"I look forward to it." Niall nodded a goodbye and quickly turned to leave. His hand brushed against mine with an electric shock going right through me. Niall stopped in his tracks and looked down at his hand and back up to me before he rushed out of the shop.  
  
It might be more than fate that walked into the race shop tonight, that spark between Niall and I igniting more than a racing dream. I was ready to capture the checkered flag, and hopefully someone's heart in the process.

 

  * **Niall**



  
It was _NOTHING, Niall, absolutely nothing._ That was the mantra I kept saying over and over in my head this whole weekend, because what happened Friday night was exactly that, nothing.  
  
But still.  
  
Ugh.  
  
I leaned my head against the steering wheel of my car, sitting outside in the parking lot trying to tell myself to grow a pair and get inside for work. I knew once I accepted this job I would be working with Harry Styles, a crazy talent no matter what car you put him in, but what I didn't expect was for my crazy fanboy crush on him to spark anew the instant my skin brushed against his.  
  
I was attracted to his work style, and his determination to never give up because he absolutely deserves it. I just didn't expect to come face to face with the most intense green eyes I have ever seen that night, and that smile? Shit. It was all I could think about this weekend. How I managed to spill my inner thoughts about Harry and not even realize it was he who I was talking to was beyond me. I was so embarrassed.  
  
Harry told me he needed someone like me on his team, me. And then he said my rambling was cute.  
  
I'm so fucking screwed.  
  
A knock on my window pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head to the side and wasn't surprised at all to see those green eyes looking back at me. Harry stood hunched over, looking into my car and smiling widely, "Niall?" I took a steady breath to calm my thoughts and got out of the car.  
"Morning, Harry." I matched his smile, trying my best to not eye the tightest pair of jeans I have ever seen someone wear, and failing miserably.  
"Thought I scared you off Friday night, glad you came back!"  
"It's me that should be worried, I probably sounded like a proper stalker talking about you like that." He laughed brightly and started walking towards the shop entrance.  
"You should know that I've been thinking about what you said this whole weekend." Harry stopped walking halfway up the sidewalk. "I really meant you're what I need for this team, and I can't wait to hear your ideas. I was thinking we should spend this morning to get acquainted with each other a little, and then go over all the new stuff in the car this year."  
I met Harry's smile and nodded, "sounds like the perfect Monday to me."  
"Coffee then?" Harry opened the door for me as I walked in.  
"Got any Irish crème?" Harry's eyes flicked over me so quickly I thought I'd imagine it. He just smiled and led me to the break room with his hand just at the bottom of my back.  
  
It's nothing.

******

  
"What does this button do?" Harry was sitting in his racecar, pressing a button on his steering wheel that was new this year.  
"It adjusts the track bar." I leaned in the window showing him how it rolls up and down. "If the car is loose, you push it up, if the car is tight, you roll it down."  
"I can do this during the race, correct?"  
"Yes, we no longer have to wait until a pit stop to adjust the track bar. If you want, I can show you exactly how it works." I know Harry knows how a track bar works, and how it would require him to get down and dirty crawling underneath his car. So I was a bit surprised when he started to climb out of his window and got on the roller.  
  
I stood there, torn between on how much eagerness he has wanting to learn every inch of his car, and also by how fucking hot it was watching him crawl out of that window.  
  
"Coming?" Harry slid under the car and back out, looking up at me with a lazy smile. Yes please, I thought to myself and quickly shook my head. I couldn't afford to entertain those thoughts now.

******

  
"This is one click down." I pointed to where the trackbar was under the backend of the car. I laid next to Harry, pointing to where the trackbar was moving up and down while a crew member sat in the car pressing the button for it. It was easy to see how short and long the bar got by each click.  
"I'm really not going to know what I need until I'm on the track." I turned to look at him and was a bit shocked to see how close he was to me.  
"We can go over last year notes for each track and start with a basic setup before we make adjustments."  
"You have some crazy blue eyes." I blinked up at him, completely thrown off by what he just said.  
"I, um."  
"Do I have this on plate tracks?" I nodded my head no, unable to speak. Harry reached over me, touching the bar with his long fingers, when he pulled back his fingers gently touched the side of my neck. That spark I felt Friday night relit. He was so close to me, I could just tilt my head slightly and our lips would--  
  
I pushed myself out from under the car, exhaling a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I, um, there's a new digital read out in the car that explains what we just went over." I ran my hand through my hair, tugging it, doing anything I could to get my thoughts away from Harry. Away from how he was smiling at every word I said, away from how he would lean into me when I showed him the new digital read out and how his hand lingered on my shoulder when we both looked over to see the new rules for this season.  
  
The week continued on like this. I would show up to work around the same time as Harry, him always wearing that fedora of his with jeans too tight, and me averting my eyes from how lean and tall those pants made him. We would either spend the morning or afternoon relearning every inch of the car together, or going over past notes and watching a few Daytona 500's to prepare for the first race of the year.  
  
I was in awe with this race team, and especially with Harry. He held onto every idea I suggested with renewed passion. I've worked with a wide range of drivers in the past, and none of them were like this. They barely learned the names of the pit crew, so this, this was all new for me, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was just doing it because of what I said when we first met.  
  
"Yah know," Louis leaned one shoulder against the wall as I started to put away all the tools I had lying around the shop, "Styles hasn't been more than 4 steps from you every time he's come out to check up on the car this week." Louis sipped on his tea and raised one eyebrow at me.  
"Oh, um, he's probably just being nice to me since I rattled on about how amazing he was when I first met him, totally not realizing it was him."  
"You what?" Louis laughed.  
I covered my face with my hands and groaned, "I didn't mean it! I just dropped off some files here late Friday and wanted to check out the car before I left. Some guy was standing there looking at it and I thought it was just another crew member. They said Harry was a shit driver, so I told them the truth. I said he was a great racecar driver, and he just needed a team that had faith in him, and I said that person was me. You should have seen my face when I realized who I was talking to. I've been kicking myself all week for fanboying in front of him. So, yeah, he's just being nice because of all that, no doubt."  
"No," Louis mumbled, "I think what you said was honest, and he needed to hear it, but don't think he's being nice because of you. Although," he drawn out, "it is curious how he's suddenly in the shop more than he usually is." I ignored his comment and continued to put my stuff away. "Harry is very passionate when he puts his mind to it, but he's also very disruptive when things go wrong."  
"He focuses on the negative too much, doesn't he?"  
Louis shrugs his shoulders, "don't create that atmosphere for him."  
"Easier said than done!" I gave a dry laugh, "way to put the pressure on the new guy here." I threw down a rag in the toolbox and shut it up for the weekend.  
"I think that pressure is exactly what you want, Niall." My head snapped up at Louis, my eyes going wide as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. He threw his head back in a hearty laugh, "relax! I'm only joking. Geesh." I groaned, rubbing my face, and wishing my treacherous blush would go away. "Welcome to the team, Ni," Louis patted my shoulder and left me trying not to think of Harry like that, but failing, always failing.

  
  
******

  
"Niall, you ready, man?" Liam's head popped in my office motioning me to come with him.  
"Ready for what?" I got up, shutting my laptop and grabbing my coffee.  
"For the team photo shoot."  
"What?!" I stopped dead in my tracks, and that's when I saw Liam decked out in the familiar Red Bull colors with the logo right on his chest. I didn't even notice at first.  
"Yeah, I sent you an email about it."  
"No! I.T. doesn't have my email set up yet."  
Liam laughed and patted my back, "no worries, we have your uniform in the locker room, and one of the girls in HR will quickly do hair and makeup." I groaned and shook my head, what a perfect way to start my Monday.

  * **Harry**



  
“Blue looks good on you.” I watched as Niall froze, his eyes locking with mine in the mirror he was changing in front of before he composed himself and continued to button up his shirt. The blush creeping up his neck was distracting. “Stop fidgeting, and relax.” I walked up to Niall and pushed his hands out of the way and finished buttoning up his shirt and fixed his collar.  
“This is stupid. I’ve never had to do this with the other teams I’ve worked for.”  
“Clearly they didn’t want the world to see their secret weapon with gorgeous blue eyes.” Niall swallowed a laugh, my eyes automatically flickering down to watch his tongue dart out to lick his lips before he let out a heavy sigh. I swallowed, telling myself that now was not the time to wonder if Niall’s lips were as soft as they looked. I smiled down at him, brushing off an invisible piece lint on his shoulder and backed up from him.  
“Sorry, just,” he shook his head and closed his eyes leaning back against a locker, “I’m more comfortable behind the scenes, not in front of them, you know? I just don’t see the point.”  
"It's so the fans can see who does all the hard work off and on the track. It's fun! Come watch me, I have to do a few shots with my car before the group photos."  
"This is stupid," he repeated, popping his eyes open to look at me.  
"Hey, at least you're not the one wearing an adult sized onesie here." Niall gave a booming laugh as I unzipped and zipped up my firesuit while raising my eyebrows at him.  
"If you two are quite finished," Louis' voice broke through our laughter, "you're being summoned to your car, Harold. Niall and I have headshots to do before we have to change into our racing shirts for the group shot."  
"C'mon, Niall. I'll show you it's not that bad."  
  
I walked into the racing shop where they had my car set up in front of a green screen. "Harry, just stand where its mark right here on the floor." The lady holding a giant camera ushered me to where a small x was marked beside the driver’s door. "We'll do a few shots of you with your arms crossed in a serious expression, and then we'll switch over to a few casual poses. After the group photos, we'll shoot some with your helmet before we wrap up for the day. Okay?"  
"Easy, peasy." I gave the photographer my biggest smile before looking past her to wink at Niall. I stood where the x was, crossed my arms and looked right into the camera.

After a few clicks of the camera lens, I looked over to where Niall stood and was met with an intense stare. He leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets, his eyes were hooded with his lip caught between his teeth.  
"Harry, look at me please." I blinked back towards the camera, praying no one could tell my heart was beating just a little bit faster.  
  
Niall was a natural in front of the camera, I'm not sure why he was so worried. The pictures from what I could see downloading onto the laptop beside the photographer looked perfect. "I see what you're doing." Zayn came and stood beside me, already done with his headshots and waiting for the final group photo.  
"It's very clear I'm just standing here waiting for things to move along."  
"Sure, if that's what you call flirting with the new guy is." Niall's laughter reached my ears, causing me to smile in response. "I know that smile, Harry, and I'm telling you to stop. You need to focus on your job more than anything right now. A distraction in the form of a blonde with blue eyes is not what the sponsors what this year."  
"Hey, blame Azoff for that, he's the one that hired him. And besides, I can't stop once I get going, Zayn, you know that."  
"I know, just, be careful, will you?"  
"When aren't I?" Zayn groaned and rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not sure why I put up with you.” I slung my arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a side hug.  
“You know you love me.”

  
  
******

  
Harry smiled brightly as the camera flashed in his face; loving the spotlight, but also loving the chrism color slowly crawling up Niall's neck. He stood beside him in the group shots. Their hands brushing accidentally while changing positions, and every so often, Harry would hook his pinky with Niall's to get a breathtaking smile followed by a nervous laugh.  
  
Niall would shake his hand whenever Harry let go of his. It would be so easy to just reach out and hold his, but he couldn't, he shouldn't even be having those thoughts! But it was hard to ignore the gentle touches while they were working on the car, or the lingering smiles at the most random times. Harry was this happy-go-lucky guy who made his heart beat a little faster. Which scared Niall a little because he's only known him for a week now. He could play this off as being a fanboy, right?  
  
Because if not, he was screwed.  
  


  * **Niall**



  
Why did you have to go to the gym before you left work today? WHY. Why couldn't you just have gotten in your car, grabbed something to eat and drive straight home like you're supposed to do on a Friday night after work? When the teams personal trainer asks if you would like to train with the rest of the crew, you say no, and that you will take a rain check.  
  
If Mark ever asks you to work out from this point forward, the answer will always be no.  
  
N. O.  
  
I don't care if it's mandatory; it will never happen again. Because the last person I expected to see the moment I stepped foot in that gym was not Harry, but yet there he was. The words "HOT N HARD" on his shirt stared back at me as he stood at the punching bag. Harry's shoulders moved with every heavy breath he took, throwing strong punches with ease. I had to let out a long breath before my feet carried me as far away as I could in the small space that we were in.  
  
Like that would have helped.  
  
Harry moved closer to where I was running on the treadmill. My eyes raking down his lean body on their own accord. The Kiss shirt clung to his chest, showing every single divot of his six pack with dark ink that I wanted to get acquainted with.  
  
And then, he moaned.  
  
Not a soft moan, like when you're stretching and it feels good, but a deep, loud, satisfying moan. I just gripped the handle on the treadmill and ran as fast as I could, willing my body to not respond.  
  
I shook the image out of my head, turning on the facet and stepping into the shower. I left immediately after the workout, afraid that if I showered there, I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes from wandering. It was bad enough that Harry locked eyes with me while I was on the treadmill with him doing sit ups, it was hypnotic. So I took no chances with the showers there, afraid my body would show that I liked what I saw, really, really liked.  
  
I closed my eyes, letting the warm water cascade over my body; washing away the sweat and grease from the race shop. Washing away every filthy thought I've had of Harry since leaving the gym, and fuck! My cock twitched, remembering when Harry _finally_ took off his shirt as he did a cool down after whatever in the hell that was making him groan every other second.  
  
I moaned, grabbing for the soap, squeezing a healthy dose into my hand to wash my hair and body. I had to clear my mind, to steady my breathing, and to not think about how Harry would look in my shower; his long curls sticking to his neck, his tattoos glistening, and finding out whether or not his shaved happy trail matched down below.  
  
I leaned against the tile of the shower, willing my hard cock to fuck off. This constant torture of working side by side with Harry was enough to send me over the edge.  
  
I loosely wrapped my hand around myself, thinking of nothing but some faceless guy crowding my sense. His lips at my neck, teasing and biting at the spot below my ear that drives me absolutely mad. His hands slowly going down my chest, tugging my chest hair and twisting my nipples.  
  
My hips buckled forward as I moved my hand a little faster, wanting nothing but to be touched by rough hands. Hands that knew hard work and exactly how to please a man. A soft moan escaped my lips as I felt the familiar pull of my orgasm deep within.  
  
The images in my head changed swiftly, the faceless man now had a soft smile with green eyes. It was too easy to imagine Harry slowly licking down my stomach, kissing each freckle until he was on his knees between my legs.  
  
Harry would look up at me, his eyes meeting mine as he brought my cock to his mouth, and that's when I lost it.  
  
I let out a loud groan, throwing my head back in pleasure as come covered my stomach and hand. My breath caught in my throat, my orgasm causing me to still under the hot spray of the shower.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
I stroked myself a few more times, wishing nothing more for that image to be real, because _shit_. If this was how I was going to be spending my evenings, I wasn't going to survive this racing season, and it was only January.

 


	2. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](http://mandyxoxopayne.tumblr.com/post/127081415144/slow-me-down-nascar-terms) for a easy guide to NASCAR terms (& feel free to stalk me on Tumblr!!)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

  * **Harry**



The off season was officially over, the evidence showing as crew members ran around the shop double checking their lists to make sure everything was packed and ready to be loaded on the hauler.  It was crazy to believe that I would be in Daytona by the end of the week.  The racing season was officially here and I couldn't wait to get on the racetrack.  I had so much to prove this season.

I watched in the shadows, never getting in anyone’s way as they started to load my cars into the tiny space designated for them above the lounge in the hauler.  Niall, along with a few of the pit crew successfully loaded my backup car, and I honestly pray that car will not be needed.  As long as I can make it through the heat races and practices without getting caught up in a wreck, I would be good.  The guys worked so hard over the last few weeks to throw away the main chassis.

The guys jumped down from the lift gate as it was lowering to get ready to push my primary onto it. "Wait, what's leaking?" Niall looked over his shoulder and there on the floor was a nice puddle of murky liquid.

"A hose must’va got loose. Grab the jack so I can check, will ya?" The crew member never questioned Niall but started jacking up the car so he could crawl under it. "Liam!" Niall's voice was frantic, like something more than a hose gotten lose. "Liam!" My feet started to move on their own accord toward Niall. "Don't just stand there, go get Liam!” he yelled to some crew member.

I hovered by the nose of the car, afraid to make my presence known, but also wanting to know what was wrong. "Fucking Seth put the wrong oil in the tank. Shit ruined the engine and corroded the hose.  I'm going to fucking kill him."  Niall pushed himself out from under the car, muttering to himself.  He still didn't see me. "He fucking sabotaged the car, no doubt trying to ruin Harry's career even more when he doesn't deserve anything but." Niall ran his hand through his hair, the blonde staining black.  
"I know a guy." Niall whipped around so fast that I had to laugh. "You know, if you plan on killing anyone." I shrugged, leaning against my car giving him a once look over. I was tired of pretending I didn't find him attractive, and it was about time he knew it.    
He gave a nervous laugh, not meeting my eyes, "you heard all that then?"  
"And then some."  
"You're not mad?" Niall finally looked up at me.  
"Oh, I'm pissed, but the cute engineer defending me melted away all of my worries." Niall stuttered a response, his cheeks turning an alarming shade of red. I needed to know if his skin was as warm as it looked.  
"What's wrong, Niall?" Liam's voice had Niall turning on his heel, suddenly remembering there's an issue with the car.  
"Liam!"

Liam shook his head in disbelief as Niall repeated everything he just said under the car, minus the part that I didn't deserve this.  Liam pulled out his cell phone and called Mr. Azoff.  By the time he hung up, a new game plan was in place... and I was suddenly volunteered to help. "Liam, c'mon, you know I'll just get in the way."  I followed him into the hauler where he dumped his laptop on a desk.  
"Don't care, Harry. We only have 2 hours to rip everything out and set things to where we can quickly load in a new engine when we get to Daytona. Now help Niall get the backup out. I have to find a new tire changer since Seth conveniently quit this afternoon."  Liam left out a frustrated sigh.  
"Zayn," I blurted out, "he can do it." Liam just gave me a look like I was crazy. "You know he can do it, he was on the team when I first started." Liam groaned and pushed past me.  
"You tell him, he won't kill you."  
"Sheesh, do we have a bunch of murders on this team?"  
"Help, Niall!" Liam yelled while walking out of the hauler.

**

 

"Harry, can you?" Niall turned around from where we stood on the lift gate, slowly riding it up to where my backup car was sitting in the hauler, and took in a sharp breath.  He didn't realize I was standing so close to him  
"Can I, what?" His eyes flickered from mine and down to my mouth. I could see his tongue lick along his bottom lip before he shook his head.  
"Never mind, I can do it myself." The gate came to a stop, but he made no move.  
"Should we go then?"  
"Huh?" Niall looked to the car and back to me like he forgot what we were doing. "Oh, yeah, sorry," he laughed, "clearly my mind’s elsewhere right now."  
"Care to share?" The change in stature of his shoulders told me his mind was not on race cars.  
"No, no need for that." I needed to get inside his head, to know if his thoughts were anywhere near mine.

Ever since Niall started working here, I couldn't help but like the guy, and it wasn't insomuch as him being hot with a crazy sexy accent. It was his hard work and love for this sport that sent me over the moon, but the thing was, I wasn't sure if he was straight or not.

It was driving me insane.

"If you weren't here, where would you be right now?" I laid under the car with Niall, handing him whatever tools he needed.  Other crew members were frantically working on my other car, so it was just us two.  
"Probably doing this same exact thing, but at home."  
"No, in general.  I would probably be naked in front of my TV binge watching some new show since I won't have time to watch TV for the next year."  Niall dropped a wrench on the floor out of reach. "Here, I'll get it." I reached over him, my hand brushing against his lower stomach, his shirt lifting up exposing a dark trail of hair.  I'd give almost anything to just push his shirt up the rest of the way up.  I handed him the wrench before I could finish that thought properly.  
"I work on cars on my spare time. So if I were home right now, I would be in this same exact position."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you should come over sometime, if you want, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want, but yeah, never mind."  
"Niall," I waited for him to look at me before I continued, "I would love to." I gave him my brightest smile and nudged my shoulder against his. "Just as long as you promise we can make out in the backseat."  

At that moment, a whole array of things happened.  Niall turned the wrench too fast; nuts and bolts came flying down on us while a hose waved loose completely spraying us with transmission fluid. "Harry! Grab the hose!" Niall was holding onto some part of the car while trying to shield his face. He was getting the brunt of the liquid.  
"Okay, got it, now what?"  
"Twist the hose back on, right, there, perfect." Niall let go of what he was holding and then he started to laugh. "If I didn't like you so much I would probably be angry with you right now for distracting me.”  
"So, you're saying you like me then?"  His response fell on deaf ears, because I wasn't expecting to see him shirtless when I rolled out from under the car.

Niall stood with his back towards me; freckles covered his broad shoulders, his ivory skin glistening with sweat. I swallowed, my eyes traveling down his spine, and wanting nothing more to mark up his creamy skin. "What were you saying? I didn't catch it."  Niall magically produced a new shirt, and turned around while putting it on.  I barely caught a glimpse of green ink sitting low on his hip.    
"Oh, um, nothing. I need to call Zayn and tell him he's on the team, and change my clothes." And pray that you can't tell my pants are a little tighter than usual now.  
I got up to leave when Niall put a hand on my shoulder, "hey, don't worry about what that kid did, the team has your back, you know that, right?"  
"As long as you're here, I'm not too worried."

**

 

"Zaaaaaayyyyynnnnn," I plumped down on the couch in his office, throwing my arm over my eyes shielding them from the annoyed look he was giving me.  I caught him in the parking lot about to leave for the night, already mad that Liam had him stay later than usual to make last minute arrangements for Daytona. "You love me, right?"  
"Cut to the chase, what do you want?" I pouted at him and slowly sat up in a sitting position.  
"Remember when Liam first joined the team and you couldn't talk to him at first because you thought he was so hot and unapproachable?"  
Zayn crossed his arms leaning against his desk and nodded. "You threw a party for the crew but forgot to invite them and it was just us until you decided it was the right time to go visit your grandmother."  
"Hey, she's old, you just never know."  
"It was at 10 o'clock at night," he deadpanned.  
"Beside the point."  
"You left us alone at your house."  
"But it worked."  
"Yes, we're friends now."  
"Friends, sure," I waved him off. "I need to know if Niall is into me, not like fanboy into me, but like, _into me._ I keep flirting with him, but I'm getting nothing and it's starting to confuse me."  
"No." Zayn pushed himself off from his desk and started for the door.  
"C'mon! I haven't told anyone you and Liam are fucking, at least do this for me." Zayn stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me.  
"I," he cleared his throat, "I'll talk to Niall."  
"Perfect!" I jumped off the couch and patted Zayn's face. "Oh, Liam wanted me to tell you you're now my front tire changer. Welcome back to the team!" I kissed his cheek, anger completely rolling off of him.  
"I don't get paid enough for this."  
"Ask Liam for raise, sure he can't say no to you." I wiggled my eyes at him seductively and slowly that smile I love of Zayn's peeked out.

 

**

 **From** : Liam Payne

 **To** : Harry Styles

 **Date:** Feb 10, 2015, 11:12 PM

 **Subject** : Photos

Sending these your way - figured you should have a visual reminder this team will be standing with you no matter what this upcoming season.  And I've also attached a discarded photo we won't be using as a thank you for talking to Zayn since he's rightfully ignoring me now.

Bright and early tomorrow!  MEDIA DAYYYY

_Liam Payne_  
_Crew Chief  
_ _Azoff Motorsports_

 

Yay. Media day. My favorite thing ever. I rolled my eyes while downloading the photos onto my phone. There’s nothing worse than sitting in front of a camera all day while 20 different media outlets asking me the same question over and over.

Five photos were attached to the email; three of them would be used for my social media accounts. One was the team photo, which would only be posted on the website and the last one... was only of Niall and I.

He was laughing, either him cracking a joke or me saying something stupid.  His eyes were bright, crinkling in the corners and staring right at me. My lip was caught between my teeth in the picture, hiding a shy smile. It was evident we were in our own little world.

 **@Harry_Styles:** So proud of my team working extra hard over the off season. Can't wait to get to Daytona and win the 500!!

I posted the picture of the team, and made the one of Niall and me my profile picture.

 

**

 

It was late, really late. I should be in bed sleeping, but Netflix has this horrible option where the next show in a series automatically starts in 10 seconds and I just couldn't stop. The opening credits to a show started when I heard a weird noise. I muted my TV, listening quietly when I realized it was my doorbell going off.

It was 1 in the morning, who in the world is at my house?

I padded lightly through my voyeur, peeking through a window and paused when I saw familiar blonde hair shining in my porch light. "Niall?" I opened my door slowly, extremely confused to why he was here.

"Saw your tweet, thought you'd be up for some company." I blinked my eyes at him, not understanding what he was saying.  
"Company? This late?"  
"I bought food." He held up a bag I didn't see before, it was full of Red Bull and KFC. I laughed and left him in.  
"I didn't realize you knew where I lived?" I walked into my living room, moving my stuff off the couch to make room for him. "Is Orange is the New Black okay? I'm only three episodes in. I can catch you up real quick and..." Oh!

Niall cut me off mid-sentence, pushing me down onto the couch and straddle my hips. "I so didn't come here to watch TV."  Niall took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him before cupping my face with his hands. He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against mine. My hands went to his hips, pulling him down to my lap. I could feel how hard he was already against my stomach.

He sucked on my bottom lip, his fingers tangling in my hair. "Niall," I whispered against his mouth, he took that opportunity to lick into it, deepening the kiss.

I rutted up against him, desperate to get some friction. Niall moaned against my mouth and pulled away, "I've always wanted to do this to you." He placed open mouth kisses along my jaw, "I think about sucking your cock all the time." I rolled my eyes into the back of my head and groaned.

Niall's hips started to move against mine; his tongue darting in and out of my mouth, biting and licking.  His hands pushed up my shirt, only breaking our kiss to get it over my head. It didn't take long for his hands to get into my sweats and before I knew it, my hard cock was throbbing in his hands.  
"Someone's a little excited to see me." He laughed against my neck and fuck, it was such a turn on.  
"Shit, Niall."  I got lost in the way Niall's hand moved expertly against me; twisting and squeezing with just enough pressure, his thumb rubbing over my sensitive tip. Niall's tongue licked along my jawline, nipping lightly at my skin. I grabbed his head, my fingers tugging his hair and pulled him into a slow and torturous kiss.

Niall pulled back, his hand moving faster and faster on my cock, his other one teasing my balls. "I want to watch you come, Harry."  He leaned in quickly and licked my lip, "fucking come." His voice was low and commanding like it was in the shop earlier and fuck!

I came with a jolt, my body jerking upright on my couch and when I opened my eyes... I was completely alone.

It was a dream, a fucking _intense_ dream. I ran my hands through my hair groaning out of frustration. Dream Niall was only a taste of what I wanted, and even that wasn't good enough.

 

**

 

  * **Daytona International Speedway - Daytona Beach, Florida USA**
    * **February 22, 2015**



 

In Niall’s entire career, he's never been more excited to be standing on pit road in the midst of thousands of people while all the cars shined brightly underneath the bright sun. Yes, he's been to the Daytona 500 before with other racing teams, but never has he been more proud than to stand next to Harry Styles and with the rest of the Red Bull racing team. Fans in the crowd screaming loudly as fighter jets flew over with the National Anthem playing in the background.

Goosebumps covered Niall's skin, the atmosphere was electrified and he knew today was going to be a good day.  All of his hard work over the off season comes down to this moment, and he couldn't wait for the green flag to drop.

Harry stood next to his car cleaning off the bottom of his shoes so they won't stick to the pedals when he looked up and gave Niall a smile. "I can't believe it's the first race of the season.  I'm so ready for this." Harry climbed into his car and began to bucket up his seatbelts.  
"Nervous?" Niall leaned into the window, reaching for Harry's HANS device and helped him put it around his neck.  
"Like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Niall laughed, helping Harry put on his helmet and hooking up the air vent into it.  
"Just remember this team has your back, no matter what happens today, yeah?" Harry nodded and hooked up his steering wheel. Niall grabbed Harry's gloves from on top of the dash and handed them to him, "you got this, Harry. I have faith in you." Harry looked up into Niall's eyes, the breath being knocked out of his chest by the conviction there. He could see Niall wasn't bluffing, and that he really meant it.  He wanted nothing more in this moment than to kiss him.

A voice came over the loudspeaker, signaling the command. "And now, for the most famous words in motorsports, please welcome your Grand Marshall, star of the upcoming comedy, Unfinished Business, Vince Vaughn!"  
"Drivers! Start your ENGINES!"  
"Alright, Harry, light it up baby!" Louis' voice came across the team radio as cars up and down pit road came to life.  Niall quickly put up Harry's window net and stuck his hand in the side for Harry to take.  
"Wreckers or checkers!" Harry squeezed Niall's hand, "I'll see ya in victory lane, Styles!" 

Niall rightfully takes his seat next to Liam on top of the pit box.  Computers and TVs lined the desk in front of them, analyzing the data from the car and to keep a visual eye on it during the race.  Liam hands him his headphones and nods his head. It was no time for chitchat.

"Okay, Styles, green flag next time by," Louis announced.  
Harry wiggles his car from the 5th position, trying to build pressure up in his tires before he presses the button for his team radio. "Good luck today, boys. We've worked hard these past few weeks and I think it's about time we get a win!"  
"Just keep us updated on your water and oil during the race and we'll take care of things here on pit road."  
"Thanks, Liam. Louis, you know what I like. Keep me posted on my line and whose making moves here at the end."  
"10-4. Tighten up those belts.  I'll count you down for the start of the race."  Niall stood up, watching as the field of cars came around the fourth turn towards the familiar checker flag painted on the track showing where the start and finish was. "Leader is in your lane. 5, 4, 3, 2, green!"   

The green flag waved in the air signaling the start of the race.  A deafening roar of thunder came by, all 43 cars vying for position. Louis' voice stayed on the radio, telling Harry exactly where the cars were around him; clearing him to the lead within 2 laps.

The race continued like that. Harry leading with the whole field tight on his bumper and in a blink of an eye, Harry found himself stuck between 2 cars that were passing him on the inside and outside. The type of racing at Daytona is unlike any other race; it was high energy and very unpredictable.

Within 30 laps of the race, a car spins out, throwing the caution flag to slow down the cars.  "She's tight, very tight. Oil 260, water 250."  Harry's voice filtered through Niall's ears.  
"10-4, we’ll do 4 tires, and wedge adjustment when pit road opens. Also got an extra guy for a window tear off if you need it." Liam signaled for the pit crew to get ready. 

Niall watched the crew practice before the race, but seeing them in action was so much more.  He watched Zayn jump down from the wall in front of Harry's car before he pulled to a stop.  Within seconds, the right tire was off, replaced, and he was running around the car taking off and putting on the left tire.  In the matter of 13 seconds, the car had 4 new tires and a tank of gas. "Go, go!" Liam yelled into the radio; Harry pulling back into the line of cars 5 places ahead of where he came in at.  
"Great stop boys!" he said proudly over the radio.  Zayn turned around, giving both Liam and Niall thumbs up telling them there were no issues with the scuffs.  
"Tires look good, Harry," Liam reassured him.  
"Green flag next time by. Take a drink and make sure your belts are tight."  
"10-4."

**

 

  * **Niall**



 

"Stop biting your cuticles, Niall, you're making me nervous."    
"Sorry, just, this race has me on edge." I had to stop watching the leaderboard about halfway through the race, and whenever the caution flag came out, my heart stopped until I knew Harry wasn't the reason for it. With 10 laps to go, things weren't getting any easier.  
Liam placed a hand on my knee stopping it from bouncing.  "Wreckers or checkers, Niall, just like you said before the race."  
"Like that's supposed to calm me down."  
"Never said it would." 

5 laps to go, and Harry started to move up in the.  One moment he’d be in the top line and a second later, Louis would clear him to the bottom.

2 laps to go, Harry was now in the 4th position, so close, so close. "White flag!" Louis yelled into the radio as the train of cars flew by the flag stand.  

Then there was one lap to go.

Fans stood on their feet, watching as cars zigzagged back and forth on the track, all battling for the leading position.  Everyone wanted to be first when the checkers waved. It was the Daytona 500, the super bowl of NASCAR.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the cars came around the 4th corner. "Easy there, still inside, inside. Shit! Fucking 18 tapped our bumper and sent us into the wall." Louis' defeated voice filled my ears. Whatever he said next was lost to me as I watched with abated breath as Harry's car spun, hitting the wall and collecting a few cars after him. All the hard work the guys put into that car was ruined in a matter of seconds, but all I cared about was whether or not Harry was okay. "Harry?"

"I'm fine, Lou." I let out the breath I was holding in, "can't drive it back to the garage.  Sorry guys," Harry sighed into the radio.  He didn't say anything more after that, and I didn't move from my seat until I saw him climb out of his car and into the back of an ambulance. I had to see for myself that he was okay.

 

**

 

After the race, I quickly assessed the damages on the car.  It was completely smashed in on the right side. I silently sent a prayer upstairs thanking God for all the safety equipment that keeps the drivers safe.  I wasn't sure I wanted to know how I would react if Harry got hurt.  

I walked into the hauler to discard of my radio and put my laptop in the office when I stopped dead in my tracks.  Harry was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I thought by now him and Liam would be in the middle of their race debrief, but I could tell he wasn't sitting there catching his breath, he was beating himself up. "Don't you dare sit there and pity yourself, Harry."  
"Not now, Niall."  
"When? Half way through the season when you're last in points and still upset about wrecking at the start of the season?" I crossed my arms and stared at Harry.  He was not going to do this on my watch.  
"I'm a joke. I can't even finish a race without wrecking."  Harry leaned back against the couch, his head bouncing off the wall.  
"It's fucking Daytona.  You and I both know there's a good chance there's going to be a wreck on the last lap. What did I say before the race?"  
"Wreckers or checkers," he sighed, still not meeting my eyes.  
"Exactly. Either you get to the checkered flag first, or you wreck trying. I didn't sign up to be on this team for a driver to sit around and mope because of a horrible finish. If anything, it should drive you to want to be better."  Harry rolled his eyes at me, clearly pissed off, but he didn't say anything.

"Niall's right, you know." Zayn leaned against the doorjamb of the office and nodded towards me. How long has he been standing there? I didn't even notice him. "Can't get upset about something out of your control.  Get over it and move on." He gave Harry a huge smile and waved his hand in the air. "Don't want a repeat of last year now, do we?" That was the last straw for Harry.  He flew off the couch towards Zayn, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides, leaning in close to Zayn like he was daring him to say something more.  Zayn lifted his chin and gave Harry a pointed look before he stormed out of the hauler.

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t realize how much I was working him up.” I stared at the closed doors of the hauler where Harry disappeared out of before I met Zayn’s eyes. He was smiling like nothing just happened.  
"I'm surprised Harry sat here and listened to what you had to say."  
I just shrugged my shoulders, "he's just being nice, especially since he thinks I'm some fanboy. I mean, I am, but like."  
"Nah, it's not his style. You saw how he was with me when I voiced my opinion." Zayn moved to the couch now, spreading out on it with his hands behind his head.  His skinny body was nothing like the strong lean one that was there a moment ago. "He's not afraid to tell someone off when they press his buttons."  
"That just confirms it then." I slumped down in a chair beside him, today's events finally catching up to me.  I'm such an idiot. I must have really freaked him out that night I first met him.  
Zayn sat up suddenly and looked at me with a question on his brow, "Niall, you do know the difference between when a guy is just being nice and when a guy wants your dick, right?" My eyes popped out at the sudden change of subject and I could feel myself begin to blush.  
"Yeah, I mean, it's been a while... me last boyfriend wanted more than an oil change when we first met."  
Zayn hummed in satisfaction and got up from the couch, "you're completely clueless in this case apparently." He held out his hand for me to take and helped me up from the chair. "C'mon, we have to finish packing up and catch a flight home." Zayn goes to walk out of the room but stops abruptly, "oh, Harry fancies you by the way," he winked and casually walks out of the hauler like he just didn't drop a bomb on me. 

There was absolutely no way that Harry liked me.  Why would he?  All I do is talk about racing, complete boring stuff to someone who lives it.  It makes no sense and what Zayn said is completely bollocks, just a comment to get me worked up, no doubt.

 _Then why would Harry ask if you guys could make out in the backseat of your car? Don't forget about the small touches and the longing looks you two shared.  I think Zayn is right._  I mentally flipped off the tiny voice of reason in the back of my head and pushed my way through the rest of the crew who just came into the hauler. I had a feeling it was going to be a long flight home.

 


	3. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](http://mandyxoxopayne.tumblr.com/post/127081415144/slow-me-down-nascar-terms) for a easy guide to NASCAR terms (& feel free to stalk me on Tumblr!!)
> 
> Enjoy!

  * **Harry**



It was happening again; that low sinking feeling of not being good enough was creeping into my thoughts. I would be in the middle of an interview and that voice in my head would be screaming at me that this season is no different from the start of last year.

I never rebounded from last year, no matter how many times I tell myself it was the best I could do, because it wasn't. However, when I closed my eyes at night, blue ones stared back at me. I will never forget the way Niall looked after the race last week. He gave it to me straight, and he was right. He has so much faith in me that I just can't sit here and focus on the negative anymore, if not for me, for him.

Niall was unlike anyone I've ever met. He shows up at the race shop before the sun comes up and most times, he's there when it sets. He puts me and the rest of the crew to shame. And when he talks to me about the car setup and what we need to approve on, I get completely lost in his passion for this sport. It was enough to make the unconscious decision to forget about what happened at Daytona and move on. Everything I do for this moment on was for Niall, because he deserves it more than I do.

 

**

  * **Atlanta Motor Speedway - Atlanta, Georgia USA**
    * **March 1, 2015**



 "So," Zayn walked up next to me as we were pushing my car through pre-race inspection. All the cars had to go through it to make sure no one was trying to pull a fast one and add illegal stuff to the car.    
"So?" I edge him on.  
"So, I talked to him." Zayn nonchalantly nodded towards Niall and smiled at me. "It was quite an interesting conversation if I do say so myself."  
"When? What did he say?" I was watching Niall; he was standing towards the front of the car, biting his at his fingernails. It was cute watching him be nervous as the car went through inspection.  
"After the race last week."  
I smacked Zayn in the back, "and you're just telling me this now?"  
"I forgot." NASCAR officials walked up to Niall, and I could see him visibly relax. The car has no issues.  
"You forgot? This is like the most important thing ever, and you forgot? What did he say?" Zayn shrugged, helping the rest of the crew push the car onto pit road for the start of the race.  
"He's completely clueless that you like him."  
"Zayn, you did not tell him I like him, did you?"  
"Like I said, he's completely clueless. Why not try harder?"  I stopped dead in my tracks trying to understand what he's saying.  
"What do you mean, harder? I straight up asked him if we could make out and I got nothing but oil all over me."    
"Not my problem, bro!" Zayn's laughter got lost in the crowd that was suddenly surrounding me.  Media asking for an interview as fans try to get a pic and an autograph. Trying to get Zayn to help me was not my best idea. 

**

"Now remember Harry, just because Daytona is the first race on the point’s schedule, doesn't mean anything.  That was a crapshoot race with a very unpredictable outcome.  This race is the one that you want to focus on." Niall leaned into my window, helping me hook up my radio to my helmet and reminding me of the notes we went through this morning.  His little pre-race speech while hooking up my equipment was starting to be a little ritual of ours, and I couldn't help but hang onto every word he was saying. "This track fits your racing style, so I expect a good finish from you." Zayn's words from earlier filtered through my head, and now was the time to try a little bit harder and be forward with Niall.  
"Think I could get a good luck kiss?" Niall gave a small laugh, and I could see him begin to blush.  
"Give me a reason to, and I'll consider it." He quickly shut the visor on my helmet and put up my window net, giving me no time to react to what he just said. "I'll see ya in victory lane, Styles!" Niall placed his hand inside the small opening on the side of my window like he did last week. I grabbed a hold of it and squeezed. 

I was going to win this race for him.

**

"Ugh, just a few more laps and I could have passed them all and won!" I threw my hands in the air, walking back and forth in the small office in the hauler, completely elated and frustrated at a 5th place finished. "That last caution was a curse and a Godsend. Who would have thought that within 10 laps, I could pass 15 cars because we were the smart ones who took 4 new tires instead of 2." I was so frustrated and excited.  I haven't felt this way in a very, very long time.  
"Eh, not that impressive." I threw an empty water bottle at Zayn who was laying half on the couch and half on Liam.    
"Don't you have some tires that need attending to or something?"  
"Or something." Zayn raises his eyebrows at me and made a very inappropriate motion with his fingers and tongue.  
"Stop it, before I put you two to work." Liam typed away at his laptop, jotting down every bit of information I gave him about the race. "Where's Niall? He's supposed to grab the official race results." Liam pulled out his cell phone and gave him a call. 

I could feel the adrenaline from the race began to die down and I realized just how unbearably hot I was in my firesuit. I unzipped the front of my suit, pulling at the arms to take off my undershirt.  A cool breeze filtered through the room as the side door open, revealing a very red Niall staring intently at my exposed chest.

I wasn't prepared for how his eyes darkened, or how his tongue darted out and licked at his bottom lip before it caught between his teeth.  Niall's eyes raked up and down my body, before landing at the point where my firesuit laid around my waist, and then he swallowed.  I closed my eyes, wishing no one could see how hard I was getting.

"Got that paper I asked you for?"  Niall moved his head towards Liam and hummed in question.  I couldn't help but wonder how that vibration would feel around my cock.  
"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry, so sorry.  Here." Niall handed a piece of paper to Liam, never moving from his spot. "Sorry, I'll, just see you on the plane, then.  Nice 5th place finish, Harry."  Niall took one more glance at me before turning and disappearing out the door he just came through. 

I groaned, running my hand through my hair and pulling. "Well, that was interesting." I glared at Zayn who laid there smiling. "Maybe I should have told you to hold off on changing before he showed up, cuz you know, he's into dick and all."  
“Babe, what are you going on about?” Liam looked from Zayn to me completely clueless before Zayn busted out laughing. 

I was going to kill him.

**

Harry stared into the camera lenses in front of him, waiting for the voice to float into his ear to begin their interview for ESPN.  These past few weeks have been the uphill climb he's needed.  Las Vegas, he finished with another 5th place finish.  Phoenix, he was 4th.  This weekend they were heading to California, one of his favorite places to be, and he wanted nothing more to win.  It was all he could think about, that, and how he hasn't had time to speak to Niall.

Ever since that night Zayn told Harry that Niall was indeed into guys, they barely had any time to talk. The "West Coast Swing" as NASCAR dubbed it, meant all the crew guys were stuck late in the shops preparing 6 different cars to take to 3 different racetracks. It was brutal on the crew, and for Harry, it meant he had to (reluctantly) share Niall with everyone else.  If anything, he was selfish and wanted nothing more to crowd him in a corner and ask if he could get that good luck kiss.  He was going to get it, sooner or later.

 **

 

  * **Auto Club Speedway- California USA**
    * **March 22, 2015**



"Styles, you're completely blowing me away with how good you've been running. Promise me you'll get the checkers today?" Niall handed Harry his gloves while looking into those green eyes that star in his dreams every night.  It was one of his favorite things to do on race day. Yes, he loves standing with his team during the pre-race ceremonies, and hearing the loud thunderous roar once the green flag waves, but this... this was his favorite.  It was when he could be alone with Harry and he use this time to make sure he knows the team has his back.  
"Only if I can get a good luck kiss." This was also his favorite part of their routine. Harry's been asking since that first race, and every time he does, a small blush creeps up Niall's neck and settles into his cheeks. One of these days he was going to say yes, to pluck up the courage to just lean in and place a small kiss on his bottom lip - and not let it linger likes he wants, and definitely not deepening it like he needs.    
"Give me another top 5 and it's yours in Martinsville." 

He finished 7th.

**

 

  * **Harry**
    * **Martinsville Speedway - Virginia USA**
      * **March 29, 2015**



“Is it true that Red Bull gives you wings, or are you just my guardian angel?” Niall chuckled and shook his head. I placed my helmet on; making sure the strap was nice and tight under my chin.  
“What am I going to do with you?  
"Pretty sure you are." Niall showing up at the race shop that night so many weeks ago was a divine intervention, so yes, he is an angel. Niall hooked up the team radio and handed me my gloves.  Our routine before the race was becoming second nature to us.  
"Are we flirting now instead of asking me for a good luck kiss?" His blue eyes shined with brightness, it was so easy to get lost in the depths them.  
"Wait, are you implying you will give me one?"

_Drivers, start your engines!_

"Light it up Styles, you have a race to win!" Louis' voice filtered through my ears but I completely ignored him.  
"But, what about my kiss?" I grabbed a hold of Niall's hand and pulled him back into the car window, catching him completely off guard.  He was so close; his eyes locking with mine for a brief second before they landed on my lips. He reached up tentatively, tracing the opening of my helmet before giving me a earth shattering smile.  
"I think your determination to get a good finish in order to get a kiss for me is enough, isn't it?"  
"It's not enough, Niall, not even the slightest." He took a second to think about what I just said before he leaned in as close as the barrier of my helmet would allow him. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and I wanted nothing more to take off my helmet and pulled him into a tantalizing kiss.  
"Then prove me wrong."  Niall pushed down my visor and quickly retreated out of the window and put up my net.  
"Stop seducing poor Niall, we're waiting on you to get going." I grabbed Niall's outstretched hand, squeezing it before firing up my car and drove off... eternally thankful he didn't have his headset on to hear Louis' comment come through the team radio, because it wasn't just me listening in, it was the fans, along with NASCAR officials. Although I wouldn't mind seeing that blush just one more time.

 ** 

"What do you mean he left?" I zipped out of my firesuit quickly changing back into street clothes.  This race was one of my bests so far this season. With one lap to go, I was hot on the car in front of me, tapping his bumper in hopes he would get out of my way, but it was too late. He won the race and I came in second. I was so excited that afterwards I wanted to run to Niall to tell him how amazing my car was handling under the pressure, but I got pulled away into interviews that lasted longer than I would have liked. And now, I'm looking at Liam who is shrugging apologetically.  
"Sorry mate, he hitched a ride with some of the other crew.  I told him to since he has tomorrow off. You know he's been working overtime this past month, I don't even think he went home some nights." I sighed internally, my high quickly deflating. "Zayn has a car waiting for us, if we hurry we can get home before it gets too dark out." 

**

Monday mornings usually went like this:  wake up and shower, trying my best to not think about how good Niall looked leaning over the hood of my car from this past weekend at the track while in the shower, but always failing.  Then, I'd get to the shop in time to walk in with him, get our coffee and tea, and head into a debriefing meeting to cover everything about the race the day before.  The rest of the day was spent going over this week’s plan, looking at the setup in my car, and ending the evening in the gym.

But this Monday, none of that was happening.  No lingering stares between Niall and I.  No reason for me to lean over him to get two sugar packets for my tea, and no reason for me to stare into those eyes as he talks animatedly about whatever was on the agenda for the day.  It was those moments that I always looked forward to.  How Niall tilts his head to the side when working, nodding slightly in confirmation when the job is done. Or how Niall gets so lost in his work notes, that he jumps every time I say his name giving me that nervous laugh that wraps around my inner soul and squeezes it.  And that blush, fuck, it shows up at the most random times during a conversation that it makes me wonder exactly what he’s thinking about.  I don’t think a discussion about shocks and springs would cause such rise.  

It was easy to see the influence Niall had on the team.  Last season it felt like the crew were forced to work on the car, dragging their feet into the shop after Liam would call them almost every morning. I, myself, even stopped going in when I wasn’t needed, but this year, it all changed.  Niall radiated so much passion for the sport that it rubbed off onto the other crew members. Even Zayn was seen picking up a wrench here and there without a word being said.  There was a new fire being lit and the evidence was finally showing.  

I bit my lip and laughed at how I was not driving to the shop this morning, but down a road that I may or may not have memorized from staring at my phone late at night when I couldn't sleep.  It's not my fault Niall's address showed up on some of my paperwork. I was simply curious.

An old convertible sat in a long driveway and I knew I had the right place.  I got out of my car and leaned against my door taking in the scene in front of me.  The front wheel was off laying on the ground, and the hood was up in the air.  Niall appeared out from under the car, his white shirt covered in grease stains.  

He still didn’t see me.

"Shit."

Niall stood with his back towards me, the flimsy material of his shirt stretching over his wide shoulders, when he suddenly reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  He turned then, wiping the sweat from his forehead and neck. My eyes went right to the green ink on his pale skin.  

My feet moved of their own accord, the small tattoo sitting low on his hip growing larger with each step.  My eyes raked up his body, not ashamed at how much I wanted to get acquainted with his abs, or connect the dots with my tongue for the crazy amount of moles littered across his chest.

The tattoo was an outline of a four leaf clover.  It just assures me even more of how lucky I was to have Niall in my life, and I couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of it.

I waited until Niall lowered his shirt from wiping his face and gave a small wave, "morning." Confusion filtered through Niall's eyes before he gave me a breathtaking smile.  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Niall balled up his shirt and cocked his head to the side, completely surprised to see me.      
"Oh, you know, just visiting my favorite tech engineer, or in this case, a sexy shirtless mechanic."  I raised my eyebrows at him in a playful banter. "Nice tattoo, by the way."  
Niall looked down quickly like he forgot he had one.

I was starting to learn the difference between Niall’s nervous laugh, and the laugh that resonates from deep within.  But the laugh that escaped his lips just now was new; airy and filled with something I couldn't grasp just yet.

It had me curious.

"Do you always stop by to see their tech engineers on their day off?" Niall continued to clean off his hands before giving up and walking back into the garage. "Or are ya just here to hide from Liam? He told me while packing up the car last night he plans on sitting you down today to watch a few races from last year." I rolled my eyes and whined.  
"I don't see the point, I did horrible last year."  
"The guy who won the race wasn't horrible.  That's who you need to pay attention to and see if you can pick up any tips." Niall threw his shirt onto a workbench and quickly washed his hands.  
"Pretty sure I'd be lost without you."  
"You drive in circles for a living, you can't get too far."  Niall quickly dried his hands and sadly reached for a new shirt he had laying nearby.  I took that time to walk around his garage, examining the different car memorabilia hanging on the wall.  When I turned around, my breath caught in my throat. Niall was standing closer than I'd expected, and he was wearing an old racing shirt of mine.  I bit the inside of my lip, urging my heart to stop beating erratically and the warmth to stop spreading throughout my body. What makes this even better is the fact he doesn't even realize it.

"I'm actually here to thank you. You have no idea how much of an influence you have on this team and the evidence is showing on the track." He was just silent, so I continued on, "I don't think you realize it either, which I admire.  You've lit a fire and it's starting to burn brightly."  
"Just doing me job," he shrugged, still not getting at what I was saying.  
"Niall, you've single handedly turned this team around." I took a small step closer to him, "did you know that Zayn was working on the car this weekend? That never happens."  
Niall ran his hand through his hair, "yeah?"  
"Yeah," I took another step forward, closing the gap between us.  Niall looked down at his shirt as I placed my finger on the bright "94" beside my name. "I was so excited when I got this ride; I thought I hit it big time." I traced the signature of my name low on his hip, my fingers itching to grab ahold of his waist and pull him in.

We were so close now. With a tip of my head, our lips could easily brush together.  I dropped my hand and looked up at Niall. His eyes were wide, looking at mine and everywhere else all at once. I could tell my closeness was making him uncomfortable, so I sighed and took a step back.

 

**

  * **Niall**



My heart was beating loudly in my chest. This was the closest I've ever been to Harry, and my mind was screaming _don't let him leave!_  as he took that step away from me. I could tell that step would have been the end of it. The end of Harry teasing and flirting, and the last chance I could ever be this close to him while we're alone. 

I reacted on instinct, reaching for his belt loop and pulled him close to me. He gave out a small "oh" in surprise and before he could say anything else, I leaned in and gently pressed my lips against his.

Harry's lips were soft, and I could feel him begin to smile as I pulled away. "Was that the kiss you've been promising me?" I groaned and placed my head on his shoulder completely embarrassed by all this. "Niall, look at me." Harry hooked his fingers under my chin, his thumb rubbing against my jaw. "If it’s any consolation it was worth the wait, but just don't make me wait that long for the next one."  
"I don't intend to." I grabbed a hold of Harry’s waist, pulling him flush with mine and kissed him like I’ve been wanting to all these past weeks. 

I moved my mouth slowly against Harry’s, tortuously slow. Memorizing how his lips fit against mine before licking into his mouth.   Harry tasted of strong coffee with a hint of mint.

I wanted to kiss him until I tasted nothing but him.

A soft moan escaped my lips as Harry's fingers trailed down my side, creating a delicious chill to go down my spine.  He lifted my shirt up, dragging his fingernails against my skin. I bit his bottom lip, sucking on it before letting it go with a soft “pop”.  I looked at Harry, his green eyes hooded and filled with lust. He reached for my waist, picking me up with ease before dropping me onto my workbench.

I made a move to take my shirt off when he stopped me, "keep it on." I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the front of his pulling him in between my legs.  
"Getting off on your own racing shirt?"  
He kissed me, his lips lingering against mine, "no, just getting off on you wearing my shirt."  I wrapped my legs around him, my hands tangling in his curls and opened my mouth against his. 

The kiss turned urgent; Harry taking complete control, kissing up and down my jaw, sucking on my neck and biting for good measure.  I pulled on his hair, tilting his head up, the moan that fell upon his lips was sinful, and the kiss I gave him was even more. There was no denying  at this point just how hard I was beginning to get, and how much I wanted Harry.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, leaning his forehead against mine. I could hear his phone begin to ring. "Yeah, I'm so not going to answer that." Harry leaned back in to kiss me, but then groaned again as the offending ringtone broke through the haze. "I'm going to kill whoever it is." Harry pulled out his phone from his back pocket, a quick glance at the screen showed it was Liam.  
"He will physically find you if you don't answer."  
"Cockblock," Harry whispered before answering with a cheerful hello.

I ignored the conversation, but laughed a bit when Harry slumped against me and said he would come into the office soon. No matter how much you wanted to ignore Liam's requests, you just couldn't because of how nice he is. Harry hung up shortly thereafter, and gave me a look that made my heart do a funny leap. "I want you to know that all those times I've asked you for a good luck kiss, I would secretly hope you'd just lean in and give me one.  But this,” Harry sucked on my bottom lip, taking my breath away in surprise, "this was a million times more, and now I expect nothing less."  He said matter-of-fact before smiling.  
I gave a booming laugh and pushed him away. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Kiss me."  And so I did.


	4. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post! Chapter 5 (May) was giving me so many issues, but I really hope this chapter makes up for the long delay <3

 

  * **Niall**




 “Harry,” I moaned as he placed open mouth kisses along my neck.  His hands held me tightly against his waist, pushing me up against a wall in some storage room I’ve never been in.  I was just heading to grab a spare part for the car when I was pulled in this room.  Not like I was complaining or anything.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
I laughed against his lips, “you just saw me.”  
“Yeah, but not like this.” Harry cupped my face, tilting it up slightly.  It would be so easy to just stand here all day and forever get lost in his amazing green eyes, but then he looked at my lips and gave me that smile that may or may not have made my heart stutter a bit. Honestly, I don't think my heart has been beating regularly since meeting Harry, and certainly not now as he captured my lips with his.

After Harry left my place last Monday, I was uncertain of where we stood but that thought melted away the second he gave me an earth shattering smile after a tender kiss when I returned to work last week.  

It's been a complete whirlwind since and I couldn't tell what was up or down.  I wasn't so sure I wanted to, but Harry's hand was certainly down... "Harry, we can't."  Harry's hand brushed the front of my pants, my cock twitching with interest.  
"You know you want it," I whimpered as he nibbled on my ear because yes, I do want it, but not at work.  
"Fuck." I leaned my head back against the wall, trying to find my way out of the lusty haze but failing. "We're at work."  
"So? That didn't stop you while we were in Texas this past weekend."  Texas was my new favorite racetrack, because that was the first time I gave Harry a good luck kiss before the race, and that was also the first time we had a heavy make out session on top of his car before a crew member caught us.  I've secretly despised that crew member now and gave him the most work this week, but I'll never admit it if you asked me.

Harry's breath was hot on my lips, his tongue taking control of mine. I did nothing to stop him from unbuttoning the top of my slacks, nor try to stop him as his hand snuck beneath the material of my pants. "I can't wait to get my mouth around--"  
"Am I interrupting something?" My breath caught in my throat as I looked passed Harry. Louis stood there with his arms crossed leaning against the door with a knowing smirk on his face.  "I'd love to hear the rest of that sentence, Harold." Harry rolled his eyes and groaned while buttoning me back up. Our fun was officially over.  
"Just showing Niall where we keep our kitchen supplies, we're out of sugar in the breakroom." Now that I noticed it, we were in a closet filled with everything to start up a coffee shop.  The boxes of Irish crème made me laugh.  
"Pretty sure Nialler here doesn't need a personal tour." I wish I didn't blush so easily, I could feel how heated my face was getting.  
"I think, um, yeah, pretty sure I have a car to work on." I excused myself from the room, but not without hearing a 'yelp' from Louis and Harry hot on my heels. And no, his hand did not slap my ass, and no, I did not enjoy it.

Pretty sure he was going to be the death of me.

 

**

 

  * **Bristol Motor Speedway - Bristol, Tennessee USA**

    * **April 17 - 19, 2015**




"Niall, I have to go." I sat on Harry's lap on the couch of in his RV.  We were going over his setup for qualifying and our plans for practice tomorrow, but then one thing led to another and now I'm making my mark on his neck.  It was becoming really hard to keep my hands off of him. "Niall," he moaned, his hips bucking up against mine.  We haven’t gone further than kissing as of right now, which I was okay with.  Sometimes being in the fast lane was the wrong way to go.  In NASCAR, slow and steady doesn't win the race, but with Harry and I? It was the perfect speed.  
"You shouldn't look so hot in your firesuit, it's distracting."  
"I could take it off," he suggested.  
"That sounds like a good idea." I reached for the zipper under the Velcro at his neck and started to unzip him.  Harry laughed, kissing me briskly before picking me up and placing me on the seat next to him. I pouted at him.  
"Don't stick your bottom lip out at me," he placed his thumb on it, rubbing it softly, "because I want to do sinful things to that mouth of yours."  
"Is that a promise?" I licked his thumb, gaging his reaction. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. Watching him fight against what he wants and what he has to do made me realize I wasn't playing fair right now. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, snapping the sexual tension in the air. "Go get me a good qualifying spot, yeah? Then maybe we can go out for dinner or something before I head back to my hotel for the night." Harry stood up, holding his hand out for me to take.  
"Or you could just stay here with me in the RV tonight, I mean, if you like." I smiled, knowing if I said yes, there would be no way we would get any sleep, and I needed him to get his rest. We still haven't won a race yet this year.  
"Think that's a good idea?" I grabbed my notebook and headset, walking towards the door of the bus.  
"I think any idea with you involved is a good one." I shook my head at him, knowing full well where his thoughts were. Mine were there too, but I'm pretty sure he already knew that.

**

“I have a good feeling about tomorrow.” Harry picked up a fry from his plate and took a bite out of it.  After the long day of practice, some of the crew decided to get out of the track for a little bit since we couldn't get away last night. Bristol was in the middle of nowhere, so finding this pub in the mountains was a great find.  Harry sat beside me in the small booth with Liam and Zayn across from us.  Louis stole a nearby chair sitting on it backwards, downing a can of Red Bull.  Any type of alcohol was off limits during the race weekend, which is probably a good thing with me since I already drunk on Harry.  
“Yeah, that last time you said that about a race, we ended up taking your car home in pieces," Zayn snorted.  
“Don’t forget about the time where Harry spun out all by himself claiming the ‘wind’ did it.” Louis made air quotes around wind and rolled his eyes.  
“Or the time where he-”  
“Enough! No need to bring up my horrible track record at this place." The guys just laughed at Harry, giving him a hard time.  I've only been with this racing team for a few short months, but with all the stories from the past couple of years they shared here and there with me, it feels like I've been here since day one.  
"It’s just, have you seen the trophy? It’s a fucking sword. That shit will look nice on my wall.”  
“It’s no Harley J. Earl if you asked me.”  
“You’ll get that trophy one day, Liam. The Daytona 500 is the first race I plan on winning next year."  
“What about you Niall, what’s your dream race to win?”

Liam looked at me expectantly.  I’ve been fortunate enough to be on a winning race team, even winning races drivers dream about, but there’s one race on the circuit that holds my heart. It stands out above the rest and I think the reason why is just too personal to share in a relaxed atmosphere like tonight. "What race don't I want to win? I mean, that's our ultimate goal every week, and to be honest? A sword is pretty sweet." I locked eyes with Harry and he gave me a smile, like he knew I wasn’t telling the full truth, but he didn’t say anything.  
“You’re just saying that to get into his pants.”  
“Zayn, pretty sure they’re past that point by now.” I started to choke on my drink while Louis shuddered, clearly remembering walking in on Harry and I.  
“Okay! I think it’s time to head back now.”

 

**

 

I stood outside of the restaurant in the semi empty parking lot, the cold air clearing my mind.  Louis, Liam and Zayn left a little bit ago while Harry and I stayed back to chat with a few other drivers.  Each and everyone one of them commented on how great of a season Harry has been having compared to last year.  He then said he had nothing to do with that and introduced me as the brains behind the team. It was endearing, but I rather stay behind the scenes.

Harry walked up to me after signing a few autographs for fans. “Well, that wasn’t embarrassing with Liam and them.” Harry chuckled, his hand brushing mine briefly before locking our pinkies.  My heart sped up a little bit as Harry leaned into me then.  It reminded me of the photo shoot all those weeks ago and how I was already lost for this man.  
“Nah, they were just messing.”  
“Still,” I let go of his pinkie, interlocking the rest of my fingers between his.    
Harry looked at our conjoined hands before talking again, “they just like you… as do I.” He pulled me into a tight embrace, placing my hand behind his neck, cupping my face with his other before kissing me lightly on the lips. “Stay with me tonight,” he whispered. My breath caught in my throat, my heart pounding loudly in my ears.  I knew in this moment I could never say no to Harry.

**

The RV parking lot was relatively quiet when we returned.  Most drivers and other crew members who owned RVs were either out getting dinner, or at the racetrack watching the xFinity race. Normally I would be one of those people at the track, standing on top of the stands watching what I loved most. But tonight, with the stars above shine brightly, I wanted nothing more than to just enjoy it. “When was the last time you just laid down and looked up at the stars?” Harry encircled his arms from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
“C’mon, I want to show you something.” He kissed my cheek quickly, pulling me up the steps into the RV. 

I followed Harry into the back room where his bed was, unsure of what he was doing when he disappeared into his tiny closet and motioned me in. “Grab the pillows.”  
“Harry?” I was so confused as to what was going on until I walked past the door and saw a ladder leading to an open window to the roof of the RV.    
Harry peered over the ledge and smiled, “the stars are waiting for you, Niall."  

I climbed the ladder to the roof of the RV and gave a small laugh at the quick setup he threw together.  There was a double sleeping bag lying in the middle with nothing stopping us from rolling off the edge. This was a very good and bad idea. “Pulling out all the stops tonight, I see.” I joked, throwing down the pillows and kicking off my shoes.  
“Well hey, if the boyfriend suggests stargazing as a mean to finish off a good evening, then we stargaze.” I didn’t hear anything else after the word boyfriend.  It was the first time he called me that.  
“Boyfriend?” Harry gave a small smile; I could tell that he was blushing slightly under the dim lighting from the moon. It was something to be cherished.  
“I mean, yeah… if that’s okay?” He climbed into the sleeping bag then, holding it open for me to join him.  “I know we haven’t talked about it, but,” Harry cut himself off as I laid beside him, zipping up the zipper to tuck us in.  If it was with anyone else, it would have been awkward with our elbows bumping, and not really sure where and how to lie, but with Harry? It just worked.  Our legs automatically intertwined, my arm going over his chest with my head right underneath his chin. I closed my eyes as Harry began to play with my hair, humming in satisfaction.  

“Indy,” I whispered, answering the question Liam asked me hours ago.  
“Huh?”  
I laughed hearing the confusion in his voice, “the race I really want to win, and its Indy.” Harry laced his fingers with mine, waiting for me to explain. “When I was 10 years old, me dad surprised me with a trip to the States for the Indy 500.  I was a huge fan of open wheeled cars so it was like Christmas morning when I first came to the track.  I remember that day vividly; the smell of gasoline and rubber in the air.  How in the blink of an eye cars would be at one end of the track and suddenly at the other. I was completely memorized by the event that I decided then and there that I had to get into racing somehow.” Harry began rubbing my back so I continued on with my story.

“Driving the actual racecar was out,” Harry laughed, like I knew he would. “Hey, it's not funny. I was grounded for a month when I crashed the brand new go kart my parents bought me. I was barely out of the driveway!”  
“So your dreams of becoming a famous racecar driver was crushed before you could leave the driveway.”  
“Eh, wasn’t so bad. I did the next best thing and picked up a wrench and found my niche under the hood of a car.  Things happened so quickly after I graduated Uni.  I was about to settle down and move in with my then boyfriend when I got the phone call that could change my life for the better. 

“I had a choice to make, stay with him, or move to America to live my dream.  It’s scary how quickly I made the decision to leave, but deep down I knew there was something more out there for me.”  I shifted to my side, lying now so I faced Harry.  He was looking at me with wonder in his eyes. “Fast forward a few years and I find myself standing in an empty race shop fanboying over some bloke who thinks he can drive, and now he has me in a slumber bag trying to seduce me under the stars.”  
“Is it working?”  
“I’m here aren’t I?” I kissed his lips quickly, letting him know I wasn’t just joking around.

Harry held me to his lips, breaking the kiss, but not pulling away. “You have no idea how much that night when I first met you means to me.  You say you got a phone call that changed your life? Well, I got an incredible, talented, sexy Irish lad who waltzed in with so much confidence and faith in me that it physically made me take a step back. I’ve never had anyone in my life who believed in me as much as you do.” My heart began to beat fast in my chest, not believing in what he was saying; I was just a normal guy who thinks everyone deserves a second chance.  “Niall, I want you to know that I’m falling, that this crush I’ve had on you for the past month or so is starting to become more, and I seriously hope that you feel the same way or this whole conversation would be --”  I didn’t give him a chance to finish whatever nonsense he was about to say.

I locked my lips with his, pulling him as close as our bodies would allow.  I kissed him in a way that would express that I felt the exact same way.  

 **

"C'mon Harry, you have to let me go at one point." Harry pressed his lips to mine quickly, pulling me into his car window as much as he could.  
"Just one more kiss, you know, to make up all those times you never gave me one before a race."  
I rolled my eyes at Harry and shook my head no, "maybe if you win today’s race, I'll give you more than a kiss."  Harry stilled while putting on his helmet and looked up at me.  
"How do you expect me to race now with the promise of something more?" Frustration laced his voice, but all I could do was laugh as I quickly helped him finish getting ready for the race.

 

  * **Harry**




 Maybe if you win today’s race, I'll give you more than a kiss.  You don't fucking say something like that to me before the drop of the green flag and expect me to focus on the race.  Especially at a short track where the turns end right when they begin.  I've been wanting something more with Niall for a while now, but every moment we were alone and things started to progress, we got interrupted, or it didn’t feel right at the time.

And then he goes and tells me that all I have to do is win the race for something to happen.  

“You’re the leader.  10 laps to go, nice and steady here.”   Liam’s voice came across the radio as I shifted coming out of the corner, my nose on the back bumper of some car. “Keep it clean, don’t want to wreck here.”  
"Lou, tell these lap cars to move out of my way before I move them myself."  
“Already got it covered.” I gripped the steering wheel hard, shifted again and pressed down as far as the gas pedal would go. 

“5 laps to go!” Louis screamed in my ear as I desperately prayed the caution flag would not wave. “No pressure from behind, there’s about 10 car lengths of room between you and the second place car.” I steady my breathing as my heart started to pound erratically in my chest.  Just 5 short laps and the victory would be mine.

“White flag!” I drove under the flag stand, the small white flag waving in the air singling one lap to go.  It takes 15 seconds to drive around the track, my tires never going below the white line on the inside lane.

511 laps around the “world’s fastest half-mile” all boils down to a slowest 15 seconds of my life.

I looked in my rear-view mirror, the 22 car chasing me earlier now faded in the distance. “Clear all around, get that checker flag motherfucker!!”

I turned off of turn 4, and there waving in the wind was a flag I haven’t seen wave for me since 2013.  I crossed over the start/finish line in a blink of an eye with my heart in my throat.  

I just won the race.

I was officially in the run for the Sprint Cup Championship.

I just fucking won the race!

I was so overwhelmed with emotions that all I could do was scream and pump my fist in the air.  "BRISTOL!!  WE JUST FUCKING WON BRISTOL!!"  
"Yes! Welcome to the Chase, Styles!" Liam beamed in my ears, "burn those tires down and bring it to victory lane!"

I drove around the track one more time, stopping at the flag stand to grab the checkered flag.  The small amount of weight in my hand lifted a huge one off my shoulder.  I turned my car around doing a quick donut so I could put my nose up against a barrier separating pit road from the racetrack.  My team stood on the wall, all of them with their arms raised in celebration.  I slammed on the gas and breaks, smoking my tires.  In the midst of all the celebration, I could see Niall standing there with the biggest smile on his face. If it wasn't for him, none of this would happen. I owe him so much for this.

I drove my car to victory lane where all the reporters and TV media waited for me.  My team surrounded my car and the moment I climbed out of my window, I was showered with Red Bull, champagne and beer.   My guys were ecstatic, each and every one of them running up to give me a hug.  
“So fucking proud of you,” Liam screamed in my ear, “I knew you’d get this!” I was pulled away from Liam, right into Zayn’s arms.    
“Media first, then celebrations,” he reminded me, stepping into that PR role he hasn’t been in for a while.  All I wanted to do was push everyone out of my way and kiss Niall.

“With your contract on the line, and breaking a winless streak of 44 races, how does it feel to win Bristol?” I took a towel and wiped my face before turning to the TV camera.  
“I can’t believe it,” I shook my head in disbelief, I actually won a race! “Man, last year did not go as planned, so Liam Payne brought in this amazing race engineer and since then everything has turned around for us.  These past few weeks I’ve been inching closer and closer to that win and it feels so good to finally get it today.”  I held up the checker flag, my team standing behind me still celebrating. “This is for all the fans who stuck with me, and especially to my team, because without them, I wouldn’t be standing here in victory lane.  IT'S BRISTOL BABY!!”  I ran off jumping into the crowd, spraying a can of Red Bull someone off camera handed me. 

And there, in the far back I saw Niall standing there with that same smile on his face from the night I first met him.  I pushed through my guys, all of them slapping me on the shoulder in congratulations while making my way to Niall.  “You fucking did it, Haz. I can’t believe it.”  
I grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him into me, “it’s all because of you,” I whispered, and then I kissed him. 

I didn’t care who was watching us; all the media, crew members and fans disappeared into the back of my mind and all I wanted was Niall in this moment.  He gripped the front of my firesuit pulling me in even closer.  We both smelled sicken sweet covered in Red Bull and champagne, but his tongue tasted delicious, something I could get drunk on.

“Harry, you have interviews to do.” Niall whispered against my lips.  
“So?” I was having none of that, “I just want to celebrate my win with you, and no one else.”  
“Don’t pout, it does things to me.” I perked up at this.  
“What type of things?” Niall’s hand fell down my side and brushed against my center.  I had to close my eyes and remind myself I was in public.  
“Later, yeah?” I shook my head yes and reluctantly let myself be pulled away by Zayn to the first of many, many interviews.

**

"Fuck, Harry!" I pushed Niall up against the door of my RV, locking it behind us.  My mouth went immediately to his neck, placing open mouth kisses and sucking along his jawline.  His hands found my waist, pulling me in close to him, "I thought you'd never get out of the media center.”  
“I got here as fast as I could,” I said against his lips.  
“Yeah,” he looked into my eyes and sighed, “But not fast enough.”  I could tell by his kiss that he was desperate for my touch just as much as I wanted his.  

We stumbled through the RV, kissing and trying to get as close to each other as we could.  My back hit a wall, and I broke the kiss hastily placing my forehead on his, "there’s no one else I want to be with tonight, Niall." I closed my eyes and kissed him softly, and whispered against his lips, "I couldn't get you off my mind during the race." I placed my hands at the hem of his shirt, dragging my nails across his skin. "How you promised me something more if I won." I placed a kiss underneath his ear, nibbling on his lobe.  Niall let out a moan, his eyes closing and breathing deeply. "And the only thing I want tonight is you, only you."  Niall took a step back from me, his lust filled eyes locking with mine before taking his shirt off throwing it somewhere behind him. He then reached for his belt, pulling it from its loops and dropping it onto the floor.

My feet moved then, wanting nothing more than to be close to him; brushing my nose against his collarbone, smelling the remnants of Red Bull and beer from our earlier celebration.  I placed a kiss over his heart, licking my way to his nipple before Niall placed his hands in my hair and pulled me into a kiss.  
“Bed?”  He shook his head against mine, never breaking the kiss. 

We tumbled into the bedroom, the back of Niall’s knees hitting the bed before falling backwards. I climbed in after him, hovering slightly over him.  I took my time placing kisses along his neck and down his chest, making sure each nipple was teased thoroughly before placing a simple kiss on his tattoo.  I was so lucky to have him in my life.

Niall began to moan and squirm beneath me, pulling my hair every time I nipped along his skin. I licked a stripped from the center of his chest down to where his happy trail disappeared into the top of his pants.  I looked up to see Niall’s eyes hooded as I slowly undid the top button and began to pull the zipper down tortuously slow.  He lifted his hips up so I could take off his pants and underwear in one fluent motion.  

I sat back on my heels, taking in the sight before me; Niall’s pale skin blushed with a rosy red, his chest and lower stomach covered in a fine hair.  His cock curved towards his belly button, already rock hard and leaking at the tip.  It was a sight to behold.

I wanted to completely devour him.

A small whimper escaped Niall’s lips as I kissed up his leg, biting at his inner thigh.  He watched my every movement, his hands carding through my hair, slightly guiding me towards his center. It only made me smile against his skin.

He spread his legs wide for me to settle between them.  I dragged my fingernails against his lower stomach, his V-line very prominent, directing me where I wanted to be.  I blew gently against Niall’s cock, watching as his skin erupted in goosebumps as he left out a slight shiver.

I flattened my tongue, licking up his shaft before taking it in my hand.  Niall let out a hiss upon contact, his hips lifting off the bed as I brought his tip to my lips.  I locked eyes with Niall as I slowly took him into my mouth.  

He left out a deep, satisfying moan, falling backward onto the bed as I took him in as far as I could.  Tears stained my eyes as he hit the back of my throat, but the resounding “fuck” that left his lips made the pain worth it.

Niall sat back up on his elbows, watching with intense eyes as I bobbed my head up and down his cock.  His precome sweet against my tongue as I swirled around his tip.  Niall let out a strand of curses, his Irish accent thick with sin as he gave up sitting up.

I reached down, massaging his balls while pumping my hand around the base, going back and forth between deep-throating and twisting my wrist that caused his one leg to twitch.

Niall’s back arched off the bed, completely writhing underneath me.  His hands grabbing onto the duvet cover. “Harry,” he moaned, my toes curling at how delicious my name sounded upon his lips.  It was something I wanted to hear over and over again.

I picked up the pace, my hand a blur against his dick.  I licked around his crown, sucking and taking in as much as I could in my mouth.  “Harry,” Niall’s hips started to buck against me, his moans becoming louder, bouncing off the walls of the RV.  “Shit,” he groan, his head falling back onto a pillow.

Niall’s breathing became unsteady, his hands tangling into my hair, pulling roughly. “I’m going to come,” he whispered, his voice now raw.  I took him as deep as I could, humming around his shaft as Niall’s body completely stilled below me.  

His cock twitched against my tongue, hot spurts of come going down my throat.  I watched as Niall’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as his orgasm filtered through his body.  I moaned against him, reaching down to palm myself to edge off the pressure that I so desperately needed.

Niall sat up and pulled me off of him, kissing me through breathless moans. I fell on top of him, desperate to get some friction between us when he started to laugh against my lips. “Why am I naked and you’re still in your firesuit?”  
“Guess we need to remedy this,” Niall bit my lip in response, pulling away to pull at the Velcro at my neck and began to unzip my suit 

I wiggled out of the sleeves, the top part of my suit lying at my waist.  Niall pulled at my undershirt, throwing it somewhere behind me. “I’ve been wanting this far too long,” Niall confessed, leaning forward to kiss along my collarbone. “You taste just how a winner should, completely intoxicating.”

I groaned as my back hit the bed with Niall climbing on top of me, unzipping the rest of my firesuit reaching for my boxers.  “Kiss me,” I whispered, wanting as much as him as I could get. Niall leaned down, placing a kiss on my butterfly tattoo, licking up to nip at my Adam’s apple.  

Niall’s lips met mine in a chaste kiss, his hands sneaking underneath the waistband of my pants grabbing ahold of my cock. I moaned against his lips as his rough hand wrapped around me loosely and began to move.  

His touch was masterful, like he knew just how I liked it. Slow and then fast. Twisting at the tip and then squeezing at the base.  I closed my eyes, wanting to get lost in the feeling.

I moaned into Niall’s mouth, his tongue chasing mine as the familiar pull of my orgasm began to build. “Niall,” I moaned in pure ecstasy, my breathing becoming heavier with each touch.  
“Harry,” Niall whispered, “look at me.” I opened my eyes and watched Niall moved down my body.  He licked his lips before opening his mouth and placing the tip of my cock on his tongue.  

That’s when I lost it.  

The sudden warmth of Niall’s mouth caused my orgasm to race through my body.  I let out a loud moan, my heels digging into the mattress as Niall took all of me into his mouth.  I arched my back off the bed as he tried his best to hold my hips down. “Shit,” I breathed out, unable to catch my breath.

“I need to win more races if this is my reward.” Niall laughed, leaning forward to kiss me quickly, but I held him close to me as he pulled away. “I don’t want this night to end,” I confessed while looking into his eyes.

“Who says it has to?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](http://mandyxoxopayne.tumblr.com/post/127081415144/slow-me-down-nascar-terms) for a easy guide to NASCAR terms (& feel free to stalk me on Tumblr!!)


	5. May

 

  * **Niall**

    * **Talladega Superspeedway - Talladega, Alabama USA**

      * **May 3, 2015 - Talladega**




 

Waking up next to Harry was my new favorite thing.  I didn’t care about race cars, engines, or anything else that’s happening outside in the world right now.  All that mattered was the man sleeping beside me; his curls a disarray around his face, his features soft and relaxed. No worrying about unsigned contracts, or whether or not he’s racing good enough to win the championship.

All that mattered was how his mouth was slightly opened as he breathed in and out slowly.  How he’d hum while dreaming, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, but also? How he’d hold me close like his life depended on it, like letting go wasn’t an option.

It wasn’t a question as to if I was falling for Harry, it was a question of how fast will it happen.  It was like I was gearing up for a race and Harry was the prize, but I was the only driver in this race and no matter how many laps I had to run, I was going to press the pedal down and get to the checkered flag as fast as I could.

“I could get used to this.” Harry murmured against my ear, dragging me out of my thoughts and shifting closer to me. “How long have you been up?”  
“Not long, just thinking.”  
Harry huffed, throwing his leg over my hip, nuzzling his nose into my neck. “Stop thinking and cuddle me.” I chuckled dragging my hand down his bare back.  
“We have to get up soon, you have media appearances.”  
“The media can wait, I need to tend to my number one fan first.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, he’s very perky in the morning.” Harry smirked looking up at me before pulling the covers down below my waist and quickly wrapped a hand around me.  “Always so happy to see me.”  I moaned, closing my eyes as Harry’s hand gripped me harder 

His lips found their way down my chest, licking and biting my nipples. “I love waking up next to you in the morning,” he whispered, his hand moving slowly against my hardening length, “so I can do this.” He kissed me, his tongue searching mine out as his hand started to pick up pace.  
“Harry,” I moaned, biting his lower lip, relishing in the pleasure coursing throughout my body.  I pulled him closer to me, my hands going down his back, grabbing onto his ass.  He pulled away from me and I whimpered a bit when his hand left me for a brief moment before Harry straddled my hips.

I sat up, pulling Harry into another kiss as he began to move against me.  His cock rubbing against mine created a new sensation, my skin beginning to glisten with sweat.  I laid back down, my fingernails dragging down Harry’s stomach as he let out a deep moan. 

“You feel so good, Niall.” Harry’s voice was low and breathy, my cock twitching against his, reacting to how he said my name in a moan.  I quickly wrapped my hand around both of our cocks.  Harry picked up the pace, his hips moving faster and faster.  He leaned down, trapping my hand between his stomach so he could kiss me and the added pressure caused my back to arch off the bed.  
“Harry,” I gasped, my orgasm chasing after me.  Harry let out a loud moan, his movements becoming sloppier with each thrust and soon enough we were both coming. Our mouths slotted together in a silent moan, his hands pulling my hair and the weight of his body on top of mine shattered my senses. 

All I felt and wanted was Harry, and the way my heart was pounding long before my orgasm told me it wanted the same.

Harry made no move to get off me and I had to chuckle. “At some point today you have to get in a car and win a race.”  
He sat up and gave me a shy smile, “but I already won.” I wanted to roll my eyes at him and tell him how goofy he sounded, but the way my heart tightened in my chest and how my breath caught in my throat told me that it was me who won the prize, not him.

 

**

 

"Must you go?" Harry rested his forehead against mine, taking my hands in his, interlocking our fingers together.  We stood together in the shadows between two haulers, crew members from our team and others running around packing things up from after the race, completely ignoring us.  
"I've tried to get out of it, I did, but the sponsors..." Harry didn't finish that sentence and I nodded knowing that when the sponsors wanted Harry, he asked them when and where.  Just, I didn't like how they wanted to send Harry out on a media tour for a whole week promoting the upcoming races. I wouldn't see him until Friday morning when we got to Kansas.   

Harry quickly stole a kiss knocking me out of my thoughts, "I was kinda hoping we could celebrate again," I laughed, squeezing his hands.  
"For what? You didn't win," I teased.  
"I didn't wreck," Harry gave me an earth shattering smile, my heart doing that weird flip thing I was starting to get accustom to when it comes to his more quirky comments.  'Dega was like Daytona, wreckers or checkers and by some strange miracle, Harry was able to miss the huge wreck that happened on the last lap. 

A loud slam caused our heads to turn and we both sighed when we saw the back of the truck getting locked up. "Call me when you land in California, okay?"  
"But it will be late for you."  
"I don't care."  Harry let go of my hands and cupped my face, his thumb padding along my bottom lip.  
"I'm going to miss this," he confessed before leaning in and slowly kissing me.  His lips were tender against mine, and I wanted nothing more than to melt into the kiss but I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him.  Our time spent together is far and few because of our work schedules, but even then we got to see each other.  I just never realized how much I craved his presences until this moment.    
"Then hurry back." I pulled away from Harry as Zayn approached us with a shy smile on his face, Liam trailing behind him.  I could tell they just had the same conversation as Harry and I.  
"I promise to return him safe and sound."  
"And I promise to send you nudes." Harry winked, causing all of us to laugh, and my heart swelling like you wouldn't believe.

 

**

 

Time apart from Harry was a new thing - yeah, we’ve been apart, living our lives as two separate beings, but now? Now was different. I wasn’t going to wake up the next morning with the promise of seeing him at the race shop.  I wasn’t going to stumble into his solid body while I walked around the office staring at my iPad and not watching where I’m going until his strong arms steady my clumsy feet.

I was also not going to be able to sneak off and kiss him whenever I wanted, or push a strand of hair behind his ear because it slipped out of his hair tie.

It was the small things I’ve never noticed before that existed between us that I find myself missing the most right now.  Like how Harry would hand me a packet of sugar for my tea wordlessly, and how his fingers brushed against my skin whenever he walked by when I was waist deep in work.  It was stupid really, missing all the little touches and stares when we’ve only been away from each other for less than 24 hours.

This relationship was consuming all of my senses in all of the best possible ways. I felt strong with Harry, wanted and needed. I also felt like I was becoming the person I’ve always strive to be; a hard worker who loved his job, but also someone whose life is finally falling together and my future looked even brighter.

And it was all because of Harry, which of whom is currently on my TV wearing some ridiculous fit suit with his curls on full display (no doubt Zayn hid Harry’s fedora) talking about the upcoming races and how his season is going.  I’ve lost track of how many sports news shows he’s been on, and all of the radio interviews that I may or may not have listened to while working on the car today in the shop.

And I certainly have not been checking my phone every other minute waiting for Harry to text or call during his breaks.

No.  I’m not like that.

Nope.

UGH.

Wanting something so much when you can’t have it drove me to do the unthinkable, and waiting for Harry to text me was like waiting for the track to dry when it’s raining cats and dogs.  So I took a picture. Simply of Harry on my TV, a shy smile on his lips, with my bulge very evident in my jeans.

_That suit looks lethal on U - Nialler xx_

I pressed send, and snapped another pic, palming myself.

_It would look better on my bedroom floor tho =P - Nialler xx_

I chuckled knowing I was playing dirty, so I was a bit surprise at how quickly I got a response from Harry since he just got off the air.

_They got me cake for winning Bristol, it tastes delicious - H_

Attached was a picture of Harry, his eyes were hooded, mouth open while he licked frosting off his finger.  I stilled, staring at the picture, my heart dropping in my stomach and my cock twitching with want.

_Too bad you're not here - H_

Another picture; his mouth completely enclosed around two fingers with his eyes completely dilated.

I responded with a shirtless picture, my bottom lip caught between my teeth.  My need for him was too much right now, and the fact that he was on the other side of the continent wasn't fair.

_I miss you - call me you can, yeah? - Nialler xx_

_Sooner than I hope - H_

 

**

 

It wasn’t soon, actually, but later, much later than I’d hoped.   I don’t even know what time it was, but my bedroom was completely covered in darkness when Harry’s name flashed across the screen of my phone. “Harry,” I whispered, my voice heavy with sleep as I answered.  
“I miss you,” his voice was soft spoken, and I couldn’t help but smile at his words.  
“Yeah?”  
“Zayn banned me from talking about you, actually,” he laughed.    
“I know, I think Liam was getting sick of me recounting how you managed to get through the wreckfest of the last lap at ‘Dega, and Louis straight up leaves whenever I start talking.”    
Harry laughed, then sighed, “How did this happen, Niall?”  I shook my head, rolling onto my back and running my hand through my hair.  
“I have no idea.”

A comfortable silence followed, then Harry confessed what we both knew. “I think for the first time in my life, I’m falling for someone, and as much as it should scare me, it doesn’t.  I realized while being away from you that I crave your presence, and not just as my race engineer or as my boyfriend.  I crave so much more of you, Niall.  I crave your smile, your laugh, your undeniable need to ground me in situations beyond my control.  I crave your body and soul.”  
“Harry…”  
“I crave your touch,” his whisper words caused a stirring deep within me, building and building until it was ready to burst. “I crave all of you, Niall.  One taste was all I needed and now I want so much more.” His words caused a tightness in my throat, and for once in my life, I was speechless, but I craved the same exact thing, and if possible, more.  
“I feel the same exact way.  My every thought shouldn't be you, but yet they are.” My heart started beating loudly in my chest at this confession.  I was completely and utterly head over heels for this man and he needed to know this. “I don’t think I could ever live my life without you in it.”  
“Listen to us, confessing our deepest thoughts because we can’t deal being apart from each other.”  
“And here I thought you were calling with other motive.”  
“I was, especially since I’m just wearing a smile right now.”  
“I hear a but in your voice.”  
Harry was silent for a moment, “we’re taking the red eye to New York tonight,” he sighed sadly, “then who knows where to.  I already begged Zayn to book us the earliest flight to Kansas Friday morning for practice.”  
“Just three more days, and then two whole weeks we can spend together before flying out to Dover--.”  
“Stay with me,” Harry said quickly, cutting me off mid-sentence. “After the race Sunday night, come home with me.”  
“It took you long enough to ask me,” I joked.  
He laughed, “I’m serious, Niall.  It will be just us two with no distractions whatsoever.”  
“Well, besides the fact there’s two races you must attend AND I still have to go to work.”  
“Nialllll.”  
“Yes, gosh, it doesn’t take much to get you going, does it?” My heart was pounding at the many possibilities that could happen while at Harry’s for the next couple of weeks, but evermore, I was just excited to be with him.  
“Just 3 more days. I don’t think I can survive.”  
“So dramatic,” I teased, “text me when you land, okay?”  
“I will. Oh, and Niall?”  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“Sweet dreams,” he whispered in a way that caused me to gasp.  He shouldn’t have this effect on me so easily.  
“Three days,” I groaned, but all he did was laugh as we ended the call.  

 

**

 

  * **Niall**

    * **Kansas Speedway - Kansas City, Kansas USA**

      * **May 8 - 9, 2015**




A loud banging and someone yelling my name caused me to wake with a start.  One glance at the clock told me I’ve only been asleep for an hour.  It was bad enough this hotel bed was very uncomfortable and now some lunatic was knocking on my door.

I swung the door open ready to yell at whoever it was, probably Louis wanting to go out, when I was pushed back into the room with rough hands, the door slamming loud behind us.  I blinked my sleepy eyes up only to see green ones that I’ve been missing way too much staring back at me. “Harry?”  
“I came as quickly as I could.”  
“But you’re not due to land until --” He cut me off with a chaste kiss, his fingers tangling in my hair and tilting my head back so he could capture my tongue with his.  
“I couldn’t stand being away from you for another moment,” he finally said breaking off the kiss.  I sighed against his lips knowing this past week was harder on me than I’d like to admit.  
“I missed you so much, Harry.” I whispered while slowly walking us back towards the bed.  
“I’ve missed you, too.”  

I sat on the edge of the bed, helping Harry take off his clothes in between kisses.  His hand reached out and stopped mine from taking off his boxers.  “Not yet,” Harry straddled my hips, kissing along my jawline before resting on my lips.  “I want to take my time tonight.”  I shuddered at his words, falling back onto the bed and pulling Harry down on top of me.

“I missed how you blush at my words.” My skin immediately obeying. “I’ve missed this…”  I moaned at Harry’s touch, craving so much more than what he was giving me in this moment.  “I missed how you gasp when I drag my nails down your stomach.” He did just so, my body arching up against his touch. “I missed how you bite your lower lip to stop yourself for swearing when I touch you…” He pulled my bottom lip out from my teeth, sucking on it as his hand slipped below the waistband of my pants, “...here.”  My body roared to life as he wrapped his hand around my cock. “Not being able to see you come drove me absolutely crazy.”  Harry purred in my ear, licking and biting at the soft skin there.

Harry continued to whisper words of pleasure into the night; every word unraveling me to my core, every touch a breathless moan.  I trembled and shook with pleasure beneath Harry’s toned body, the outside world completely forgotten as we reunited with heated passion.

It wasn’t until the flight home Sunday after the race when I realized our relationship took a new turn.  The trophy from winning the race earlier sat in my abandoned chair while I was completely wrapped up in Harry’s arms.  

If this is what it felt like to fall in love, then I wouldn’t change a thing.

 

**

  * **Harry**

    * **Home - Charlotte, N.C.**

      * **May 10 - 29, 2015**




It was late when we landed back home in Charlotte, really late.  The moon was nowhere to be seen causing the stars to put on a show above the small private airport.  But they were dimmed in comparison to the blond slowly making his way down the steps from the plane; his duffle bag was thrown over his shoulder while holding tightly to the huge SpongeBob SquarePants trophy that was at least half his weight.  

It was adorable.

“What are you smiling about?” I hadn’t even realize I was.  
“Nothing, just enjoying the little things in life.” Niall hummed in approval and shifted the trophy to his hip so he could take my hand in his as we walked towards my car.  “I’m so tired, someone kept me up all night.” I squeezed his hand remembering just how little sleep we got, but it was well worth it.  
“We’re home for two weeks. No traveling, no extra TV appearances, and for once, we get to sleep in on Friday since the track is dark.” Niall stopped dead in his tracks, my arm slinging behind me as I continued forward.  
“Who says I want to sleep?” He gave me this smoldering look like he would take me on the tarmac right here and right now if he could, but then he yawned, breaking all pretenses of what he was implying. I couldn’t help but laugh.  Niall dropped my hand and feigned hurt as he walked the rest of the way to my car.  The pout he gave me as he stood by the door only made me laugh harder.  
“I’m stealing your trophy,” he said matter-of-factly as I unlocked the doors.  
“Pretty sure it wasn’t mine to begin with.”  
“Damn right, it was my call to put on 4 tires at the last pit stop when everyone else went for 2.”  I stood there with my door open, watching as Niall strapped a seatbelt around the trophy in the backseat before he got in the passenger seat. “What?” He said as I got in and started the car.  
“You’re adorable when you’re tired.” I leaned over the console and gave Niall a kiss, lingering longer than necessary.  Here and now would have been the perfect moment to tell Niall exactly how I was feeling towards him.  The small four letter word has been on the tip of my tongue for a while now, but it felt too soon.  So instead, I took his hand in mine and drove us back to my place.  

 

**

 

“I thought you’d say we could sleep in?” The sun was barely up, but I already had Niall out of the house standing in front of an old wooden barn I haven’t ventured into in years.    
“I promise this will be worth it.”  I took a key out of my back pocket and shoved it into the rusty lock.  I pushed open the groaning doors and let the sunlight flood the small space.  I stepped onto the dusty floorboard and wasted no time pulling off the covers of my old Sprint Cars.  
“Are these?” All traces of sleep vanished from Niall’s face as he ran up beside me.  His smile was brighter than the sun.  
“Yeah, they are.” I watched as Niall got closer to examine the top wing of the cars, leaning down and looking into the cockpits. Out of all of my cars from my World of Outlaws days, I was only able to save 2 of them.  The rest were either scraped for money or promised to sponsors and owners.  
“Wow.” The awe in Niall’s voice confirmed that dragging him out of the bed so early this morning was worth it.  I would do anything to make this man happy. “Do they still run?”  
“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “I haven’t turned them on in forever. Know where I can find a sexy mechanic who would be willing to be paid with blowjobs?”  
A sly smile stretched across Niall’s face as he turned to me, “where’s the tool box?”

A few hours later and a bunch of discarded parts and pizza boxes, Niall rolled out from under the car. He was completely covered in grease and sweat, holding onto a broken cylinder. I frowned immediately thinking the worse, but the way he threw it into the trash pile and climbed into the driver’s seat gave me hope. “I think that should do it.”  
“You think so?”  
“Only one way to find out.” Niall turned the starter, it clicked once, twice, and then nothing.  He tried again, and again.  Where I would have given up, he didn’t. I watched him move; his muscles showing through his tight shirt, his eyes narrowed in concentration and that bottom lip of his caught between his teeth. I was so caught up in watching Niall work that I didn’t even hear the engine turn over. 

Niall smiled up at me, thrilled beyond belief that he got the car to turn on. “Haven’t met a car that I couldn’t fix.” I leaned into the window and gave him a quick kiss.  
“You have no idea how much of a turn on it is watching you work on something you love.”  He pulled me in further, “yeah?”  
“Yeah,” I kissed him again and reluctantly pulled away, “now get the other one running or the deal is off the table,” I teased.  He got out of the car faster than I’ve seen him move all day.

 

**

 

“You cheated!”  
“I never cheat, Niall, I’m just that good.” I gave Niall a bright smile while climbing out of my sprint car.  It didn't take as long to get this one up and running, just a new battery and some gas.

I took Niall to a small dirt track behind the field next to my house.  Truth be told, I haven't raced anything on the track in a while.  I didn't realized I pushed away the things that I loved until Niall came into my life and resurrected those dead things. We ran a short race, and I couldn't help but laugh at how much faster my car was over his.  By the third time that I passed him, I stopped and waited until he was on his last lap before crossing the finish line before him.  It was the most fun I've had in a very long time.

"Cheater." The smile on his face had my blood rushing, and in that moment, I wanted Niall in every part of my life.  
"Keep dreaming."  
"Only if you're in them." I took Niall's helmet and gave him a quick kiss ignoring his cheesy comment that secretly had me over the moon.  
"C'mon, I want to show you something."

I took Niall to my favorite place on my property, a small barn turned workshop that held all of my old trophies and pictures capturing my career throughout the years. It had a rustic feeling, the low beams and throw rugs gave it a homey feeling.  It was also my safe haven during my dark times - a place where I could escape to when things weren't going how I'd imagine them to be.  So needless to say, I spent a lot of time here last year.  It was also my favorite place because it was nestled right beside a lake and to the entrance of the forest. I was no longer Harry Styles, racecar driver, I was just Harry Styles.

I ran my hand through my hair before opening the door and Niall saw my hesitation. "It's your sex dungeon, isn't it?" I laughed, those strange nerves I had for no reason going right away.  
"Add that to the list of things to keep dreaming about.  No, it's just," I sighed, "I've never really brought anyone here. It's my safe haven."  
"Then we don't have to go here, I don't want to invade." Niall took my hand and started to pull me back towards our ATVs, but I stopped him.  
"No, Niall. You already invade every part of my life, and I want to share this with you." I held his eyes for a moment, hoping he got what I was saying. My heart was telling me that this was just the beginning - the many firsts with Niall were to come, and this was the start. 

I never wanted it to end.

“It’s not a big deal, it’s just,” I shrugged while pushing the doors to the side allowing the cool spring air to fill the room.  
“It’s just an extension of your heart and you’re afraid to show it to someone?” he offered.  
“That’s the thing, I’m not afraid to show it to you.” I hope he could gather what I was implying.   

Niall looked at me, his blue eyes boring into mine.  The intensity of his stare took my breath away and before I knew it, he kissed me; so gently that I barely felt his lips against mine. It was enough to send my heart in a tizzy.

"Is that really a sign from Rockingham?" Niall bounced away from me going to where I had the sign leaning up against a wall, I had yet to hang it up. Rockingham was an old track that shut down about 10 years ago.  
"Yeah, got it last year actually, took me forever to track it down."  Niall gave a shy smile and continued to look around.  I watched as he dusted off my old trophies, shocked but yet not as he stayed away from my more current ones.  He didn't even give my Nationwide championship trophy a glance 

Niall stopped and picked up a framed photo, it was one of my favorites.  My mom and I in victory lane.  I just won the last race at Rockingham in the K&P Pro Series.  I was about 17 at that time, and right after that photo was taken, Irving Azoff shook hands with me in agreement about joining his race team.  It was one of the best nights of my life.

“I have a confession to make,” Niall held the photo close to him, smiling and shaking his head.  I walked up to him from behind and placed my chin on his shoulder while wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“And what is it.” I could hear him swallow and gave a small chuckle.  
“Promise me you won’t laugh?” I did, but then I kissed his neck. “Promise me, Harry.”  
“I promise.”  He stood still for a moment and then everything came out in a rush.  
“I was there that night you won this race.  It was weird how things worked out.  I only planned to go to the Daytona 500, but something happened to where I was able to visit Charlotte and check out the race shops and tracks.  I’ve heard of you then, how dominating you were in World of Outlaws, and in K&N.” He laughed, and then continued, “I snuck onto pit road that night.  I pretended I was a crew member for some low funds team no one heard of and shockingly no one questioned me.  And then you won.” 

Niall sat the photo back on the mantel and turned around in my arms “I tell myself constantly that my crush for you didn’t develop that night, and that it’s recent, but it’s not.  The moment I saw you climb out of the car and took your helmet off in victory lane I lost my breath.  I watched as you went around and shook everyone's hand, thanking them for their hard work and support.  You were a class act and it showed.” He looked down and then met my eyes.  “I asked for your autograph.” I bit my lip, trying to hid my smile and laugh. “It was so surreal.  I remember every second that happened that night.  You thought it was amazing how I heard about you back in Ireland.  You even joked that about how the ‘luck of the Irish’ was on your side for the evening.  You had no idea how much my heart flipped at that, and you still have no idea how much it still does today.”  
“God works in mysterious ways,” I smiled, “who would have thought you’d be here today after meeting me that night so many years ago.”  
“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Niall leaned into me, his nose brushing against mine as his hands carded through my hair.  
“I got signed that night, not many people know when the handshake happened, but it was that night.  After I met you.” I kissed him briefly, and then whispered against his lips, “You’re my good luck charm, Niall.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
“Harry...”  
“But don’t you see?” I cut him off, “you were there that night, the official start of my NASCAR career.  And now that my job is on the line, you’ve swooped in and saved the day.”  
“But…”  
“No buts, Niall.” I cupped his face so he could get what I was saying, “the first time we met might have been a once in a lifetime thing, but the second time? That’s fate.  Fate that you show up when I most needed you.  I’ve told you many times before you’re what I need in my life - and for my racing career.  You’re the other half I’ve been searching for when I didn’t even know I was looking.” I blinked back tears realizing everything in my life was finally falling in place. I don’t know what 2016 holds for me racing wise, but as long as Niall is by my side, I know I’ll be okay.

“I have everything I need, right here, and right now.” I kissed him quickly, “and I’m never letting you go.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here ](http://fyeahnascar.tumblr.com/post/118618151910/jimmie-johnson-driver-of-the-48-lowes%0A) to see the super adorable SpongeBob trophy I have Niall carrying.


	6. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for majority of this chapter... trust me?

* * *

_ Silly Season _ _\- a term widely used in the NASCAR community to describe the rumor(s) on which a driver m_ _ay or may not be leaving their current race team for another team at the end of his/her contract. In rare circumstances, a team can lose sponsorship and/or funding causing a race shop to close their doors indefinitely, leaving both driver and employees out of a job. This normally takes place around the 1/2 way point of the season._

  ** _Is Azoff Motorsports in trouble?  
_**_Written by:  Bob Snyder, ESPN_  

_Sources close to the organization have confirmed today that Red Bull will not renew its contract for the 2016 racing season.  This confirms the rumors that have been swirling throughout the media for the past year in coalition with Harry Styles, 26, poor performance of the 2014 racing season.  However, with two wins (Bristol, and most recently, Kansas) and a spot in the 2015 Chase for the Sprint Cup Championship, Harry shows the skills and perseverance that sponsors demand of their drivers._

_It is my understanding there is no current offers on the table, and there has been no talk of Styles joining forces with another race team at this moment._

_A representation for Harry Styles and Azoff Motorsports could not be reached at this time._

 

**

  * **Harry**



 I wanted to throw up.  

 My worst fears becoming fruition - Red Bull was officially pulling out as a sponsor and there was no other offers on the table.  All of my hard work up to this point in my career has become a moot point.  Did it even matter that I was winning races anymore? I was doing well in the points but was that good enough?

 I reread the article again; my sour stomach was now accompanied by my blood boiling.  I walked into Liam’s office and threw the paper at him.  “What the fuck, Liam? Why didn’t you tell me about this?”  
“I just found out myself, Harry,” he said calmly, almost too calmly.  I curled up on the couch in his office holding my stomach.  My blood cooling off a bit, but my breakfast threatened to evacuate.  
“I’m done, aren’t I?  I have no sponsors for next year.  No fucking contract.  There’s no top quality teams looking for a new driver and I certainly in hell will not go back to the xFinity series.  Going backwards just means I have no chance of going forward.” My stomach was in knots, every worse possible scenario going through my mind.  Liam sat at his desk in silence, staring at his computer like he couldn’t believe what was happening.  If Liam was acting this way, then my worst fears were real.  

It wasn’t just me this was affecting, it was the whole team.  It’s more common than not for a race team to lose its sponsor due to lack of funding, but it’s rare when there’s absolutely no one else looking to sponsor a driver.  If Azoff couldn’t find anyone, then the shop will close and the X amount of employees that call this place home would be gone. 

Meaning Niall would have to look elsewhere for employment.

I groaned at the possibility of us no longer working on the same team, his brilliant mind going to some other driver who probably wouldn’t take it as serious as I do.  His talent would be wasted, or pushed off to the side.   

And then there’s Liam.  

He’s one of the youngest crew chiefs on the circuit. We worked together in a way that we communicated on the racetrack with ease, and we trusted each other. I put my faith in his hands every weekend and for that to be taken away?  
  
I don’t even want to think about it.

Liam slammed his laptop shut and stood up so fast his chair fell over. “You are not losing your ride.  I worked too damn hard putting this race team together, so help me God.” I wanted to remind him that the future looks impossible now, but the look he shot me like he dared me to say something scared me.  I’ve never seen him so angry before. “Find Niall and watch the Michigan race from last year.  Focus on the line the leaders ran, and pit road strategies and compare them to our notes from that race.” It took all he had to control his temper, the vein in his forehand threatened to pop out. “I’m going to fucking find you a sponsor.”  The determination in his voice should have calmed me, but it just made the knot in my stomach so much worse. 

**

I didn’t find Niall like Liam told me to.  In fact, I was still in Liam’s office when the door flew open and a very pissed off Zayn stood there with his arms crossed. “Get off your fucking ass and do what Liam told you to do.”  
“Shove off, Zayn.”  
“No!” He pushed my feet off the armrest causing them to drop to the floor loudly, “your team is working hard out there in the race shop because they’re focus on the champion for THIS YEAR, Harry.” Zayn’s arms were flying with his voice getting louder, “We’re all upset and pissed off about the current circumstances, but you have a championship to focus on!  You’re third in the point’s standings and the media are pegging you as the dark horse that could come back and win it all after having a horrible season last year.” In all of my life, I’ve never seen Zayn so fired up about something before, it only made feel worse.  
“I feel like a big letdown.  I’ve let down Azoff, Liam, you, the rest of the team.  And Niall,” I sighed, realizing after all of these hours of being locked up in Liam’s office, I had yet to see him.  
“The only way you’ll let us down is if you continue to sit here and mope about how big of a loser you are.”  
“I hate you.”

 ** 

I lingered in the shadows of the race shop all day.  Not bothering talking to any crew members, not answering my phone when members of the media called, nor when someone from the race team texted me.  Instead, I found myself on Twitter reading what the fans were saying, how some of them were upset but also seen this coming a mile away.  Other fans said me losing my ride was long overdue.  I exited out of the app after seeing one too many hateful tweets.  

I pulled up my messages and every one I sent to Niall has gone unseen.  None of them were opened, and every time I called him, it went straight to voicemail.  I haven’t seen him at all today and it gave me a sinking feeling that he was avoiding me.

A loud bang of metal hitting the floor followed by an even louder curse in a thick Irish accent alerted me that Niall was working on a car in the back part of the garage, a car that will not see a race track for a few more weeks, so there’s no need to be working on it at this moment.  

I made my way from the corner I was sulking in and stood a few feet behind him.  He didn’t see me, given the slew of curses coming out of his mouth.

“You’re not talking to me, are you?” I whispered, hoping beyond hope he didn’t hear me.  
“What gave you that idea?” Niall stood up from where he was leaning over the hood of the car.  He turned his back on me and threw whatever tool he was using into the toolbox.  He didn’t give me one look.  
“I’m sorry,” these three words I really wish I didn’t have to say right now.  
“Are you?” He was pissed off; I could feel the tightness in his voice.    
“Niall,” I pleaded. His rigid back slouched forward with a loud sigh. I closed the distance between us and placed my hand on his shoulder to turn him around.  He was fighting off tears, but he still wouldn’t meet my eyes.  
“I get it, I do. I would have reacted the same way if I were you.”  
“Don’t let me losing my sponsor be our first fight.” He looked at me then, all the emotions I’ve been dealing with all day staring back at me.    
“Fight?” Niall shook his head no, “I’m mad that you didn’t come to me when you first found out.  I’m mad that I found out because Zayn stormed into the race shop demanding who the snitch was that told the media.  I’m mad because they’re fucking dicks to not resign you.  Your stats right now are through the roof and they’re completely blind to see!” By this time Niall’s tears stained his face and I engulfed him into a very tight hug.  

I never wanted to let this man go.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to you at first.” I hooked my chin over his shoulder, my voice raw with emotions. “I’m sorry you found out the way you did.  I, I just… My world came crashing down this morning and all I could see was darkness, and when I went to reach for my light, it wasn’t there, and when I found my light, it somehow shattered and I’m so, so sorry, Niall.  I will never let you find anything out on your own.  I will never allow this to happen ever again.”  Niall began to rock us back and forth, his arms tight around my waist.  

He pulled back so he could rest his forehead against mine, “promise?” I shook my head yes. “Promise me that you’ll come to me first, no matter what the news is?”  
“I promise.”  
“Cross your heart, hope to die?”  
“You can stab me with my Bristol sword.  Just make sure you clean the blood off of it before you hang it back up on the wall.” Niall laughed, but his bottom lip popped out.    
I kissed him briefly, and he sighed, “I’m just mad you lost your sponsor, you’ve worked too hard for this.”  
I cupped his chin and made sure he was looking at me, “let’s give them a reason to regret their decision,” I placed my lips against his, “last I checked I have a championship to win.”

 

  * **Harry**
    * **Pocono Raceway - Long Pond, Pennsylvania USA**
      * **June 7, 2015**



 

“I hate this place,” I mumbled while strapping into my car seat, “it’s bad enough I have to race here twice this summer, let alone once.”  
“Stop it.” Niall smacked my hands away from tightening my belts so he could do it. “You need a good finish here today.”  
“Yeah, yeah ‘to impress sponsors’,” I mocked.  “I know.  Liam wouldn’t shut up about it on the whole flight here.”  I think the only person who hasn’t said anything to me about sponsors have been Niall.  
“Harry,” I closed my eyes, waiting for Niall to berate me with the same things I’ve been hearing over and over for the past week, but instead, I felt his soft lips against mine.  In that moment my worries fell away and the peace I’ve been craving for settled deep within my soul.  “Good luck,” his lips lingered against mine before he reluctantly pulled away.  

 

** 

  * **Niall**



 

“I fucking hate this place.”  Harry’s repeated over the radio during the race, more irritated than I’ve ever heard him before.  “Fucking bumps over the tunnel turn causes my car to get loose.  Then the fucking 3 blocked my ass on that last restart like it was the last lap of the race.”  
“10-4. We’ll take care of ya here in a few laps.  Wait on my call to go, we need to fill her.”  

I listened in as Liam counted Harry down until the car came to a stop in front of the pitbox.  The team jumped over the wall, quickly twisting the lugnuts off and pulling both right side tires off in unison when all of a sudden the car fell off the jack hitting the ground. “PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP!”   Liam screamed into the headset, his arms wailing towards the car.

This could not be happening!

All of the remaining crew members jumped over the wall, rushing over to lift the car up just enough for the jack to lift the car back up. “Leader is at the line now.” Louis’ voice informed the team.  Whoever was leading the race just put Harry a lap down.  
“Don’t just stand there! 4 tires and fuel!” Liam threw his notebook to the ground in frustration as the boys rushed and finished the pitstop.

“Well, that was a fuckfest from start to finish.” Harry commented in the radio while driving off.  
“Yeah, well, come back down pit road. Pass through penalty for having too many men over the wall.”  Liam’s voice was completely defeated, an echo of how the rest of the team looked standing around and looking at the score pylon.  Harry was 26th, and was now 2 laps now.

Rebounding from this was going to be tough.

**

 

  * **Harry**
    * **Michigan International Speedway - Brooklyn, Michigan USA**
      * **June 14, 2015**



 

“I need another one.” I held onto Niall standing beside my car, my arms around his shoulders with my face tucked into the side of his neck.  Pre-race ceremonies just ended and while the rest of the drivers were kissing their loved ones and gearing up to climb into their cars, I’m holding onto Niall as tightly as I could.  
“If I start kissing you, I won’t be able to stop.” I smiled against his skin and gave him a squeeze.  
“Promise me this race will be better than last weeks?”  
“Only one way to find out.” Niall planted a kiss on my nose and handed me the heat shields for my shoes. “Just remember what we said after practice yesterday.”  
“Which thing? The part of you moaning my name or how the car will take off tight in the corners?” Niall’s eyes bugged out and that blush I haven’t seen in a while crept up his neck.  
“Harry!” I laughed, climbing into my window not a care in the world that someone could have overheard me.

The small bubble of happiness soon died down when my water temp went past 280 degrees and the smell of burnt oil filled the car. “Guys, I think I’m blowing up.” As soon as the words left my mouth, smoke filled the car.  The loud roar of the engine died and my speed diminished.  
“Take it to the garage,” Liam’s voice filled my ear, those words telling me that this race was over.  

I drove quickly to the garage, beating my race team there - so no one saw me throw my steering wheel into the window, or how I ripped the radio from my helmet and stormed off into the hauler completely ignoring media asking me what just happened.   _The car fucking blew up!_  is what I wanted to say, but brown eyes with a worry brow floated into my mind and I knew I couldn’t let Liam and the team down with the words I wanted to say.

So I plastered a smile on my face and went out to face the media who were waiting for me.

 

**

 

  * **Home - Charlotte, N.C. USA**  



I fell back onto my bed, completely exhausted from the sleepless nights; constantly worrying about my future and how these past few races have gone to hell.  It was eating me inside and no matter how many times I push the thought aside to focus on the here and now, it always came back like a flood and I couldn’t escape it.  My dreams were filled with me standing on pit road looking for my car that was never there.  Or I’d pull up to the race shop and the doors would be boarded shut with overgrown weeds everywhere like the place has been vacant for years.

I’d also be searching and reaching out for Niall - but he was never there.  It was like he didn’t exist, just some fragment of my imagination that I made up.  Those were the worst.  The possibility of losing my job was one thing (because I could find another one, if be) but I couldn’t imagine losing Niall.  Him not being in my life would be preposterous.

“Where are you?” Niall’s voice was distant, like he was calling for me from far away and not from where he stood leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom. “Harry, what’s wrong?” He moved quickly, taking off his boots and climbing into bed with me fully clothed.   
_Everything_ , I wanted to say. “Nothing.”  Niall pulled me close to him, his leg hooking over my hip, his chest flushed with mine with our noses brushing against each other.  
“Liar.”  Niall reached up and pushed my hair away from my eyes, and when his blue ones looked into mine, I saw the depths of the oceans there and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn’t let me sink.  “Tell me what’s wrong,” he kissed me gently, and then hugged me like his life depended on it - like MY life did. “You promised,” he reminded me.

I let out a loud sigh, curling myself even closer to Niall.  I could smell his cologne, along with the faint smell of grease and burnt rubber, like no matter how many times he showers he’ll always smell like a racetrack.  

He smelt like home.

I couldn’t tell Niall the horrible thoughts running through my mind - the possibility of my racing career ending before I even made it to the top.  Or how we’ll drift apart because he’ll have to get a job with another race team and they’ll demand all of his attention.  It was all just too much.

I let out a shaky breath not even realizing I was crying until it turned into a sob.  

 

  * **Sonoma Raceway - Sonoma, California USA**
    * **June 28, 2015**



The race at Pocono started a domino effect; everything that could go wrong did.  We were at a road course this weekend, which meant there’s a lot of wheel hopping going around the corners along with bumping, right turns along with left ones.  And that’s why I’m currently facing the other direction because that fucking 3 got under me and turned my car. “Louis!” I yelled into the radio, “you better tell his spotter that I’m going to dump his ass if I ever get back to him.”  
“Already told him.”  
“Harry,” Liam warned.  I huffed out a breath and put the car back in gear when suddenly I was spun around without warning.

I was disoriented at first; confused and then angry.  “It’s not like the cars couldn’t see me!” I yelled.  I got spun out the first time at the beginning of the pack. I couldn’t move my car until the rest of the cars went by me, and then some stupid driver couldn’t see a huge car sitting in the middle of the track?  
“Drive it to me, and we’ll fix it and get ya back on the track.” I didn’t answer, but slowly drove the car back to pit road, the car felt like it wanted to go in a different direction than what I wanted to drive.  Niall was the first person I saw when I pulled up to the pit box.  He quickly assessed the damage and he shook his head no motioning for me to go to the garage.

When I parked my car, I didn’t move.  I leaned my head back as far as I could and just stared off into space.  I could feel my car being jacked up, heard tools falling to the ground and Niall’s strong voice ordering the team what to do.  

I watched him through hooded eyes; the way his team shirt stretched over his strong muscles.  How beads of sweat fell down his face as he ripped and tore away at the sheet metal.  In what would be a chaotic moment was orchestrated with fluency - with Niall as the maestro.   

A delicious spark ran down my spine settling deep within; I needed him - now.

I started to unbuckle my seat belts, carefully removing the cooling system and radio from my helmet and hung it up beside my seat.  I removed my HANS and placed my steering wheel on the dash before climbing out.

One glance at the nose of the car told me she was done for.  No amount of BareBond could hold together the front end of the car or fix the axle for being bent at a weird angle. And from the liquid pooling by the front tire, it looked like the radiator has a massive leak.

There was no way to come back from this.

I marched up to Niall and grabbed the front of his collar and pulled him away from everyone. "Oi! Harry, what're doing?" He pushed me away and started back towards the car but I grabbed his hand.  
"I need you," I tugged on his arm, walking towards the other end of the garage before twisting him around so his back hit a wall hard, “now.”  
Niall let out a grunt and placed his hands on my hips, still intending on pushing me away. "Harry, no, I gotta work on the car." I took his hands and placed them above his head and held him in place.  
"You and I both know that car is done for.  Do you know how fucking hot you are when you're working it?" I growled into his ear.  I could feel him shiver against me even though he's covered in sweat. "It turns me on. So. Fucking. Much." I insinuated each word with a roll of my hips.  Niall groaned, closing his eyes and knocking his head against the wall.  I took that opportunity to place open mouth kisses along his exposed neck; sucking and biting until I found his lips.  He hissed beneath me, rolling his hips against mine upon contact, his hands struggling to break free. "You drive me absolutely crazy." I kissed him hard, my tongue finding his in an instant.  

I dropped Niall's hands and just like before, he made a move to go as a car revved its engine near us. "You're not going anywhere."  

I covered his body with mine, kneeing his legs apart. "Harry," he moaned, either out of frustration or need, probably both.  
  
I kissed his Adam's apple, dragging my tongue slowly along his collarbone and up to his ear, "how quiet can you be?" Niall stilled beneath me, completely aware of our surroundings.  The corner of the garage hid us from view, but that still didn't shield us from getting caught.  I saw his eyes begin to panic and I kissed the protest off his lips, “trust me,” I purred.    
  
"Harry, we can't." I quickly dropped to my knees, undoing the top of his pants and pulling them down just enough to where I could mouth along his length. "Shit," his hips moved forward and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"You were saying?" I looked up at Niall, his blue eyes wide and staring at my mouth.    
  
I licked my lips as I pulled back the fabric and took him into my mouth. Niall let out a moan that echoed all around us. "Getting off on the idea that someone could find us?" I question as I kissed his tip, running my hand from the base to where my lips where.  
  
Niall shook his head; his mouth falling open as I took him to the back of my throat. I swallowed around him, licking and sucking; twisting and jerking.  I repeated that pattern until his hands made their way into my hair.    
  
"Harry," his head fell forward, trying his best to hold in the moans but they still escaped his lips. "Fuck!" Niall's hips started to match my motion; moving faster and faster until he tugged on my hair so hard I stopped moving.  
"That's it baby, cum for me." I flattened my tongue against his tip, my hand slipping between his legs until I could press one finger against his entrance. Niall groaned, folding onto himself as hot spurts of come hit the back of my throat.  
  
I waited until Niall released his grasp on my hair before pulling away from him.  I kissed him lazily as I tucked him in, Niall so completely drunk on his orgasm to realize exactly what just took place.  
  
"Next time," I took his hand and kissed it gently before placing it where I oh so desperately needed relief, "I'm going to fuck you on the hood of my car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note to say the drivers in real life will not make an appearance in this story - so, you'll find out who the 3 is in August ;) Also - if you don't understand any of the racing terms, just let me know. I'm trying my best to make it realistic but yet so nonfans can understand. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted whenever I finish it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love comments and Kudos =)


	7. July

  * * * *

**Niall**

    * **Daytona International Speedway - Daytona, Florida USA**

      * **July 4, 2015**




  
Twilight - the moment when the sun just sets and the moon slowly rises. It's dark out, but yet not.  The lights at Daytona International Raceway shine brightly in the coming darkness while a train of cars go flying by the start/finish line indicating the start of race.  A race that Harry is thankfully not part of.  

Before I joined Azoff Motorsports, I was on a race team that would race twice in one weekend with the xFinity Series.  It was brutal on the body after a full season, so when I found out that Harry only raced in Sprint Cup, I was secretly relieved.

Don’t get me wrong, I love racing with all of my heart, but sometimes it can be too much, and for once it’s nice to be a spectator.

Harry and I laid on top of his motorhome, the warm summer night cooling down with the threat of rain in the air.  I was watching the race intently, taking mental notes for things I could relay to the team tomorrow before our race, but Harry, he just kept fidgeting next to me.  

He’s been like this for the past couple of weeks since the news broke out that Red Bull wasn’t coming back as a sponsor.  He’d be good one minute, down the next and then doing a million things to distract him from the matter.  And now was one of those times.

"Wanna to do something totally reckless?" Harry murmured, he didn’t wait for me to answer, but got up and pulled me with.  
"Why do I get the sense that this is going to be a bad idea?"  
"Oh, c'mon, Niall.  Where's your sense of danger at?" He shot me a huge grin over his shoulder that made my heart do that funny flip thing.  
"Fine," I sighed, "can't say no to those dimples of yours."  
"My secret weapon, works every time." he joked

**

Daytona International Speedway was massive, so much so you could place a few football stadiums inside of the racetrack with room to spare, but what shocks me the most is the fact there’s a huge lake nestled beside the backstretch of the track.

Harry drove us down there, the Speedway lights reflected off the surface, flashes of colors shown on it when the cars zoomed by.  It completely deserted right now whereas during the day it would be filled with fishing boats and souls brave enough to paddle board.  

So when Harry pulled up to the dock I was kind of relieved that relaxing by the water was Harry’s way of being reckless tonight. But I should have known that I was wrong, very wrong.

"Harry! What in the world are you doing?"  He jumped out of the golf cart and started to take off his shirt.  
“What does it look like?” He kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving a trail of clothes behind on the way to the end of the dock.  I stood there in shock and looked around.  
“Ah, don’t you see the fact that there’s a race going on? With thousands of fans here and majority of them have binoculars?”  
“But that’s the whole thrill, Niall,” he walked back towards me, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants slowly. “Everyone is so focus on the race that no one would notice the two lovers down by the lake.” He trailed his fingers at the hem of my shirt before lifting slightly, my skin instantly breaking out in goosebumps despite how hot I felt. “Won’t you come join me?” His lips ghost over mine but never touching; his presence clouding my sense so much so I felt myself take off my shirt automatically even though there was a tiny voice in the back of my mind screaming this was a bad idea.

Like I would ever listen to that voice.

“This is absolutely crazy!” I toed off my shoes kicking them to my pile and ran after Harry once I got to my boxers.  
“On the count of three, yeah?” I ran my hand over my face, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.  
“This is crazy!”  
“One,” Harry hooked his thumbs under the waistband. I looked at him wild eyed and copied the motion. "Two," he quickly pushed them down his legs and waved for me to do the same.  
"Bloody ridiculous!" I kicked off my boxers feeling shameful but also thrilling at the same time.  
"Three!" He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the edge of the dock and both of us jumped into the impending darkness.

The moment we both resurfaced we looked at each other and laughed.  It was one of those deep belly laughs that allows you to let go of everything holding you down.  For the first time in the past month, I felt free. "I can't believe you talked me into this"  
"You'd do anything for these dimples, remember?" Harry swam over to me, wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.  
"Pretty sure I'd do anything for you, regardless of whether or not you have dimples." He smiled at this confession and kissed my nose.  
"Just me, you, and the moon." He sang underneath his breath.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way."

 

**

 

  * **Harry**

    * **Daytona International Speedway - Daytona, Florida USA**

      * **July 5, 2015***




I felt numb sitting on the bed in the in-field care center looking straight ahead as the Doctor felt around my neck, kneading along the back of my head and watching my reaction for any signs of a concussion.  I was running 10th when it happened; my front right tire shredded and when it did, my car turned into traffic causing a huge wreck.

There was no saving my car, just like my career it seemed.

I winced when the doctor hit a soft spot, "what's today's date?"  
"July 5th." She moved to the light test, watching my eyes to make sure they responded correctly.  
"Where are we?"  
"Daytona." I felt like a robot answering her questions, but it was all routine.  She gave me the okay and to follow-up if there are any problems.  I nodded mutely and made my way out of the care center.

The hot spray of the shower in my RV felt good on my muscles; washing away the dirt and sweat and the images of the crash.  It was one thing to run into another car and hit the wall, but it was completely different when you lose control and get turned around to see a pack of cars coming for you.  

The noise and the sound of tires squealing from the wreck caused me to shiver beneath the hot spray.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to forget about everything that has happened in the past month.  All the negative thoughts and how horrible the races have been.  There’s a time and place for being upset and I’ve over welcomed my stay.

I can’t be that person who dwells on the negativity and let it ruin my life.  My whole 2014 was dark and lonely and truth be told, I’m no longer that man.  I made a silent pact to myself at the beginning of the race season that I would stay strong and firm, if not for myself, than for my team - because they deserve it more than I do.

This race season is for them, not me.

I felt strong arms around my center, breaking me out of my thoughts.  "Niall," I sighed into his touch, leaning back against his chest.  
"Are you okay? I came as quickly as I could. That was a hard hit."  
I blew out a deep breath, the worry in his voice stirred emotions deep within me, it was hard to keep my tears at bay. "I'm fine, Niall, more than, now that you're here."  
Niall hugged me tightly, "you're a horrible liar." I turned around in his arms and laughed dryly at the fact that he caught me in a lie.  
"Why are you still dressed?" His shirt was off, but he was still wearing his pants. "It's unfair."  
"Harry, don't change the subject on me." Niall looked at me pointedly and those tears I've been holding back now threatened to spill.  
"I'm ready to put June behind me and move on.  I don't want a repeat of last year." I ran my hands through his hair, placing them at the base of his neck to tilt his head up. "I need you more than ever before if I'm going to do that."  
"I'm standing in your shower halfway undressed; I think that point is valid." I gave a small chuckle before pressing my lips against his.  
"But are you sure you're okay?" Niall pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes.  
"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you."

I watched as Niall searched my eyes for a moment before leaning back in to kiss me.  The kiss was slow and tender, his lips moving against mine in such a way that made me feel safe; that no car wreck or the impending news of my future could hurt or get to me.  Niall was my safe haven, my rock, my anchor.  

I gently pushed him against the glass door of the shower, deepening the kiss.  Telling Niall what I couldn't put into words yet. That I loved him, that I love him so much that I'd do anything to make him happy and that I couldn't live my life without him. All of my emotions pouring out into this kiss, my life, my soul, all of me.

Niall was my everything.

 

**

  * **Charlotte, N.C. USA**




"Come to my place, yeah?" Niall nudged me awake from where I was laying in his lap.  We left Daytona a few hours after our shower and exhaustion hit me the moment I stepped foot on the plane.  
"Only if we get to make out in the backseat of your fancy car," he laughed, playing with my hair. "That feels good," I closed my eyes, willing myself not to fall asleep again while he played with my hair but failing.

"Harry," Niall cooed in my ear.  I could feel his soft touch against my cheek and I just wanted to lean into it. "Babe, we're home, gotta wake up." I kept my eyes closed and pouted. "Stop being cute and get up."

I reluctantly got up and stumbled my way off the plane and retrieved both of our bags and placed them in the trunk of my car.  The cool dew of the summer's night air felt good, waking me up a bit.  I stretched and caught Niall's eye from where he stood a bit a ways. "What?" Niall gave me a look I couldn't place, but he just smiled and said nothing before sliding into the passenger seat.

“How soon is too soon for breakfast?”  I glanced at the clock walking into Niall’s kitchen and saw the glowing lights read 3:00 a.m. “I’m starving.” Niall dropped his bags by the door and went immediately for his fridge. “Want anything, Harry?”  I was too tired to respond, all of my sleepless nights finally catching up to me.  

Niall shut the fridge door with his arms full; eggs, milk, bread, and bacon now filled his countertop.  The way he moved in his kitchen reminded me how comfortable he is in the garage.  He already had the meat cooking and started to whip up something else.

I should have known that how often he eats; food was another passion of his.

“Harry?” Niall had a spoon hanging from his mouth when he finally looked up at me.  
“You never fail to amaze me.” I could see him begin to blush, but he waved me off.  “But you do! Everyday I’m reminded of how blessed I am because you’re in my life.  You’re an amazing engineer who has a passion for racing just as much as I do, and now you’re a MasterChef who is whipping up a 5-star breakfast when I would have sufficed with just a banana.”  Niall gave me the same look from earlier, his head cocked to the side and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.   

And then it hit me.

That was the same look I give him - that look that I was falling heads over heels for this man.  The look that says ‘you’re my everything’ and that no one else will do.  He was the missing piece to my complex life and ever since I met him, my world hasn’t been the same.

Niall was the one.

Because he was, and I’d be damned if otherwise.

I sauntered up to Niall, taking the spoon out of his mouth and kissed him, tasting the sweet honey on his lips. His hands found my waist, pushing me up against the counter as I carded my hands through his hair. I moaned as Niall deepened the kiss, his tongue chasing mine until the taste of honey was replaced with nothing but Niall.

I needed him, more than I'd ever like to admit.

"Niall," I took his face in my hands to look him in the eyes, "I want you," I sucked on his bottom lip to imply exactly what I wanted before looking back up at him, "now." Niall groaned, closing his eyes before he let go of me and quickly turned off the burners and grabbing my hands.

We only made it to the hallway before he was on me again; his lips on my neck, his teeth grazing the soft spot below my ear.  I pulled off my shirt so he'd have better access and was granted with his mouth on my nipples, "fuck."  
"Like that, yeah?" Niall twisted and pulled, the pleasure going straight to my cock.  
I rolled my hips against his, "you tell me?" He bit my lip as he rolled his hips back, his length hardening with every roll of his hips.

My head fell back against the wall he trapped me against, my eyes watching Niall backing up taking off his shirt, and instead of walking back towards me, he just kept walking backwards discarding his clothes as he went.

I never took my eyes off him as I followed Niall wordlessly into his bedroom, throwing my clothes wherever they may land until both of us stood naked at the edge of his bed. I took Niall's hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and kissing it softly.  I ran my nose from the inside of his wrist up to his arm, the smell of his cologne filling my senses.

Everything fell into place at this moment; Niall fell back onto the bed, pulling me down on top of him.  I kissed my way down his body, cherishing the way he moaned every time I licked his nipple, or how he'd tug my hair whenever I came close to where his cock curved towards his belly button, hard and leaking at the tip.

I kissed every inch of in skin, spending extra time at that tattoo that I so love. "You're my good luck charm, Niall." I kissed it for extra luck as he laughed, the sensation causing my lips to vibrate. "You're also so much more to me than that now." Niall stopped laughing at that, his eyes instantly turning darker.  

He sat up, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a kiss, "I need you, now, Harry." Niall sucked my bottom lip into his mouth before letting it go, "I need you to fill me. I want every inch of my body to be consumed by you." I groaned, his words causing my cock to twitch. "I want you to fuck me." I almost lost it right there, his words spending a chill down my spine.

Niall spread his legs wider for me to settle in between them.  I took his cock in my hand, licking the precome pooling at his tip and oh so slowly lowered my head down until I felt him hit the back of my throat. "Shit," Niall drawled out, his voice thick and low, "your mouth feels so fucking good," he hissed, raising his hips up to match my movements.  
I took all of Niall into my mouth and released him with an obscene noise as I jacked him off against my tongue. "I'm just getting started," I smirked  
"Uhh." Niall ran his hand through his hair, cursing underneath his breath.

I just smiled against his skin, trailing my fingernails down his thighs watching as he broke out into goosebumps. Niall produced a bottle of lube and watched with eager eyes as I opened the lid and placed some on my fingers and lined it up at his entrance. "You'll let me know if I'm hurting you, promise?"  
"Promise."

Niall held his breath as I pressed one finger past his tight rim, stretching him until I could easily add another finger. I bent down, taking his cock back into my mouth as I worked at his hole trying to reach that little bundle of pleasure.  Niall threw back his head and let out a loud moan.  I took that opportunity to attack his neck, sucking and biting across his collarbone, distracting him in the best way possible as I added another finger.

I jacked him off slowly, matching the slow pace of my fingers.  Niall continued to mew beneath me, his fingernails digging into my skin, his eyes closed in pleasure. "Fuck, Harry, if you keep this up I'm not going to last." He sat up, kissing me intently, grabbing my cock that's been neglected. "Already spilling at the tip for me, I see," his voice was so deep and raspy.  I groaned, closing my eyes as his hand moved ever so slowly over me.

Niall caught my eye as I opened them again when he reached for the lube.  A small smile played on his lips as he blushed, "I love it when you blush." I touched his neck, following the crimson color from the base to his cheeks. "It makes me wonder what you're thinking about."  
"Right now, I'm thinking about how good it will feel with you inside of me." I groaned, his words causing my cock to twitch in his hand.  
"If you keep talking like that, I'm going to come." I bit his lower lip, licking into his mouth.  
"I'll have to remember that for next time." Niall coated me with lube, his teasing words creating a filthy image in my head with me laying on my back with Niall at my ear, every word bringing me closer and closer to the edge.  
"I look forward to it."

I pushed Niall back onto the bed and settled in between his legs. "Remember what you promised?" He nodded and leaned up on his elbows and watched with hooded eyes as I lined myself up at his entrance.

We both moaned when I slowly pressed my tip past his rim. His eyes squeezed shut as I moved slowly, watching his face to make sure I wasn't hurting him until I bottomed out.

I rubbed my hands up his hips, following the indents of his abs as he blew out a deep breath. I pulled out slowly, just leaving my tip in and pushed back in. Niall's hips moved with me then as I repeated the process slowly.  

He was so tight around my cock that it took all I had not to slam into him, but I wanted this to feel good for him, so I went tantalizing slow.  Every time I pushed back in, I reached a new depth. That bundle of nerves causing Niall to moan with each thrust until his hips started to move with mine.

I fell on top of him, my arms on either side of his head.  Niall's legs encased my waist, his fingernails dragging against my back. "Fuck, Niall. You're so tight," I breathed into his ear as our movements got faster and faster.

The sound of our moans drowned out the sound of skin on skin. I got lost in Niall; the feeling of him around me was a sensation I wanted to enjoy over and over again. The man quivering under me was my new high and I never wanted to come back down.

Niall's lips were on me, his tongue dancing with mine as our pace slowed down. I could feel every inch of him; his sweaty skin rubbing against mine, his cock trapped between our stomachs and his ass squeezing my cock with every thrust. His hands tugged on my hair and grabbed me, like he was holding on for dear life.

My name fell from his lips like a mantra, and every time his mouth opened in a silent moan, I'd cover it with mine and kissed him.

I could feel the familiar build of my orgasm deep within me. "Niall," I moaned into his neck, my hips moving faster and faster, hitting his prostate every time. "I want you to come with me." I sucked on his earlobe, his heels digging into my ass.  
"Fuck, Harry!" Niall stilled beneath me, his legs falling down mine.  

It was a beautiful sight to behold, watching the man that I love give himself completely over to me.

I pushed into Niall one last time and like a tidal wave, both of our orgasms crashed over us. I closed my eyes as I spilled in him, pleasure coursing throughout my entire body.  Niall's back arched off the bed as come covered his lower stomach.

I collapsed on top of Niall, unable to hold myself up any longer and rolled us over. I pulled out slowly and cringed when he winched in pain. "Sorry,” I murmured.  
"No, you didn't hurt me, but you should feel sorry for making me wait that long." He hooked his leg over my hip, his hand going to the back of my neck so he could kiss me. "You felt so good, Harry, I think I'm ready for round two already."

Just then, my stomach let out a loud protest which made both of us laugh, "maybe after breakfast?" He offered.  
"There's always the shower, since we do need to clean up our mess."  
"Who needs a shower when there's your tongue?" I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him away.  
"You're hopeless." I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom when something odd caught my eye.

"What's this?" I walked over to his bookshelf where various trophies sat along with books on the mechanics of cars and there sat completely out of place, a red brick.  
"Oh, um, nothing. C'mon, Harry, shower." He hopped out of bed faster than I'd see him move all day, shocked to find him so steady on his feet after our rousing sex.  
"Niall, is this what I think it is?" I picked up the brick and turned to him with a knowing smirk on my lips. This brick was old, and I knew exactly where it came from, the Indianapolis Motor Speedway, the same racetrack that Niall first got into to racing.  When it was first built, it was with bricks until asphalt became the new norm.  
"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" I just smiled at him until he caved. "Fine! Me dad and I were golfing at the golf course next door and you know there's a hole inside of the track. Well, rumor had it that near a pond, bricks from the original track could be found there if you just dug a little deep, and one thing lead to another and dad and I snuck out a few bricks in our golf bags." I laughed; a good hearty laugh and I could picture it so clearly. A younger Niall on his hands and knees digging around until he found a brick and the fact that he kept it after all of these years made my heart swell.

It was too late to turn my back on this man because he was all I ever wanted.

I placed the brick back onto the shelf and walked up to where he stood in the doorway of his bathroom. I placed my hands around his waist and looked him right in the eyes. "I'm going to win that race for you." It wasn't a promise, but a declaration.

There wasn’t any other option.  

**

The next couple of weeks at the racetrack were unreal. I expected my team to slowly back away and lose interest since the revelation of Red Bull pulling out, but it was the complete opposite. If anything, we were more knitted together than ever before.  We worked as one team, and with each race, we kept getting better and faster.  

Since winning two races, I was good in points, set to be in the running for the championship, and my team was fired up. Every week our practice times got better, pit stops approved and less and less errors from me behind the wheel. I could aerate to Liam exactly what I needed to make my car better and he would supply each time.

In Kentucky, a flat tire put me a lap down, but with the fast pace and determination of the team, I was back on the lead lap and leading the race in no time - a feat we've never achieved before.   

When we arrived in New Hampshire, I had the fastest car right off the truck. Won the pole to start the race, and lead the most laps. The only reason why we didn't win was because we pitted the same time a caution came out and then it rained. There was only 50 laps left of the race so NASCAR declared it over.  I was upset, but the way my team went on and on describing what happened at the track sounded like we won.

And Niall and I - we couldn't keep our hands off of each other.  Almost every night we'd stumbled into the darkness until we landed into a heap on a bed, and the night wouldn't be over until one of us was moaning in pleasure.

Everything was perfect; my life finally falling into place where I could wake up and not worry what tomorrow holds.

So when we arrived at the racetrack in Indy, my declaration to win this race for Niall was the only thing on my mind.

 

  * **Indianapolis Motor Speedway - Indianapolis, Indiana USA**

    * **July 26, 2015**




"Just tell him already," Zayn shook his head beside me where we stood on pit road before the race. He caught me staring at Niall where he stood talking with Liam, and I knew exactly what he was getting at.  
"Have you told Liam yet?"  
"He knows." He kicked my tire and I gave him a stern look. "No, but he knows, and I will, I promise." I crossed my arms, leaning back against my door and looked back over to Niall.  He gave me that secret smile that I keep falling in love with.  
"When I win this race, I will."

**

With each passing lap, the chance to win the race became more and more impossible.  The green flag dropped and for once, no cautions came out and we found ourselves in 2nd place with the lead car so far in front of me that I couldn't see him.

"Save for me, Harry," Liam came over my headset telling me I needed to save gas. With the long green flag run, our pit stops were out of sequence with everyone else and this race suddenly became a game of 'can we make it to the end of the race without running out of gas.'  
"10-4." I took my foot off the gas pedal coming out of the corners, coasted a bit and pressed down again. I followed this pattern until there were about 10 laps to go.

"Can we make it?" I passed the line of bricks at the start/finish line, my heart sinking as I saw the scoring pylon show 3 laps to go with the 3rd place car getting closer in my mirror and the leader not even in sight.  
"I don't know." I hit the steering wheel and cursed. Liam sounded flustered on the radio "18 was told to save gas 30 laps ago and hasn't. He could run out any second."

I took this bit of information and made the decision to give it all I got. "Where is he?"  
"Turn 3, you're catching him already." Louis continued to give me information on where the leader was in relation to where I was. "White flag!" I passed underneath the flag stand, one more lap to go.

I was close the yellow M&M's car now, and then I saw his car wiggle, that sweet indication that he was trying his best to get every drop of gas to his engine but failing. "He's out!" Louis screamed in my ear.  I ran the nose of my car up to his bumper and passed him on the inside coming out of turn 4.

"This is for you Niall!" I screamed into my headset coming across the finish line. "We just won the Brickyard 400!" Tears stained my eyes as I slowed my car down and came to a stop at the start/finish line. I locked my brakes as I did a burnout right there on the bricks, my team running onto the racetrack, jumping in celebration.  But there in the distance, was Niall, standing there completely alone and taking on the celebration in front of him.

I quickly unhooked all of my safety equipment and got out of the car and ran up to him. "This is for you, Niall, all of it, for you." I took his face in my hands and saw that he was crying. I kissed his tears before he tackled me into a tight hug.  
"This is all I ever wanted. This is so unreal." He pulled away from me to look over to where everyone was celebrating.  The fans cheered in the grandstands, other teams came over and shook hands with Liam while all of the media waited for us to give an interview.

But the best thing about winning at Indy was the tradition of kissing the bricks after a win. "C'mon, Niall, we have some bricks to kiss." I pulled him over to where they lined the start/finish with pillows and knelt down making sure Niall was right beside me.

"1, 2, 3!" The photographer yelled, and as one team, we all bent over and kissed the bricks. "One more time!" I stopped Niall for going back down and instead kissed him as the rest of the team leaned forward.

To me, winning this race was nothing compared to how Niall reacted to the win. Because of someone else's mistake, I was able to give him the desires of his heart. His smile was brighter than I'd ever seen. His laugh louder than it's ever been, and his overall presences became larger than life.

I never allowed myself to be more than a few feet away from him for the rest of the evening. He was there while I was getting interviewed, and for every press photo we had to take, he was right next to me. My hands were always on him, his back, his hip or caressing his cheek when I thought no one was looking so I could steal a kiss.  

"I still can't believe that happened." Niall sat the trophy down on a pedestal right inside of my bedroom once we got home. "I just," he shook his head in disbelief.  I smiled, reaching into my suitcase and produced my own little surprise for him.  
"A proper one, it even comes with a certificate of authenticity." I held out a brick and waited for Niall to take it.  
"You're a dick." His smile never faltered, but I knew he loved it.  
"Yeah, but I'm your dick." I hugged him, running my hands through his hair "bed?" He answered me in a loud yawn, the events of today finally catching up to him.

I played with Niall's hair as he laid on my chest, his breathing evening out as he drifted off to sleep. "You're my everything," I sighed, "and I love you so, so much."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The actual Daytona race back in July ended under caution after a horrible wreck on the last lap. It was so bad people actually thought the driver died. I just wanted to make a note that I will not write anything that extreme in this story, and thankfully that driver walked away completely unharmed (even to this day I'm shook up about that race).
> 
> Click [HERE](http://fyeahnascar.tumblr.com/post/125439269125/indianapolis-motor-speedway) and [HERE](http://fyeahnascar.tumblr.com/post/125178996710/kyle-busch-driver-of-the-18-skittles-toyota) to see gifs from The Brickyard 400 that Harry won at. Just like Niall, it's one of my goals in life to kiss those bricks.
> 
> Much love to those who comment ♥


	8. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c7/Watkins_Glen_International_Track_Map.svg/2000px-Watkins_Glen_International_Track_Map.svg.png) a nice little graphic to go with one of the races I mention in this chapter =)

 

  * **Niall**
    * **Pocono Raceway - Long Pond, Pennsylvania USA**
      * **August 2, 2015  
  
**



History, as they say, repeats itself.  An evolution of sorts, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise to me that when we showed up at Pocono Raceway again for the second time this summer, what happened the last time, happened again, but so much worse.

Last time, the car fell off the jack causing our pit stop to be twice as long and we ended up serving a penalty for having too many men of over the wall. Since then, we’ve made the necessary changes so this wouldn’t happen again.  

But it did, because history is shit like that.

Pocono Raceway was one of those racetracks you loved to hate.  It was either long green flag runs or the race was filled with unnecessary cautions, like it was today.  

10 laps to go the yellow lights around the track flashed yellow, immediately slowing down the cars.  “There’s debris in turn one,” echoed through our headsets from race control.  Liam and I just shook our heads.

“Four tires and fuel,” Liam rattled off to Harry.  
“Car is pretty good, I think we should stay out,” Harry was currently 5th, and if all the cars in front of him would to pit, he’d be the leader.  
“You and I both know you’d get run over if the leaders pit.”  
“Let’s have some fun,” I looked at Liam and shook my head no. “If the four cars in front of me pit, I stay out, if they don’t, I’ll come in. It’s a safe gamble.” Liam hesitated with his response and then agreed. “Idiots,” Harry said over the radio because the top four didn’t pit. “Get ready boys!”

Harry’s car came to a stop in front of us as Zayn jumped over the pit wall carrying a tire under his left arm and an air gun in his other hand.  He had the right front tire off and on in a matter of seconds as the jack man ran around the car to lift up the other side.

I couldn’t even begin to describe the terror I felt when the jack fell out from underneath the car, again.

Like last time, Liam screamed to the pit crew to lift up the car so Zayn and the other guy could get the tires on.  And just like last time, we got a penalty for having too many men over the wall.

But this time, I saw something I didn’t notice before.  Through all of my rage and anger, I saw the sly smile spread across the face of the jack man as he examined the equipment like it went bad or something - and I knew without a shadow of a doubt the car fell off on purpose.  

This so-called crew member, who made a vow to stay true to this team after the fiasco that happened before we even left the race shop for Daytona back in February, went and broke that vow, and ultimately broke mine and Harry’s trust.  

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” I took my headset off, not even caring the race was ending in a lap or two, all I could see was red.  
“Who? Calum?”  
“No one messes with Harry and gets away with it.” I was already out of my seat but Liam’s strong grip on my arm held me in place.  
“Niall,” he said in warning, but I just pulled him from my grip and climbed down the ladder, “Niall!” Liam hopped out of his seat and was in my face in seconds, pushing me up against the pit box. “Don’t you dare pick a fight here, we don’t need to draw any attention to us.”  
“What’s going on?” Zayn started to roll up the cord for his air gun when he saw Liam’s bewildered expression  
“Fucking Calum dropped the car on purpose.” Zayn stopped what he was doing, dropped the air gun and bolted.

I never saw Zayn run so fast in his life.  

He hurled over the pit wall where Calum stood beside Harry’s car on pit road.  Drivers, fans and media alike watched in shocked as Zayn grabbed Calum by the collar and threw him to the ground.  Zayn landed on top of him, throwing punch after punch. “You fucking bastard! After everything we’ve been through this year and you go and do this?!”

The rage I felt running rampage in my heart instantly fell and shattered when Harry took off his helmet.  He looked from where Zayn was now being pulled off of Calum and to me, putting two and two together.  Harry’s brow furrowed, his eyes began to water, and I could tell by the way he stood it took all he had not to crumble.

I ran up to him, pushing away the crowd that gathered around our pit stall, “I’m sorry.” I shouldn’t even have to apologize for this wrongdoing, but the defeated look on his face broke my heart even more.

“It is what it is,” he sighed, taking off his heat shields from his shoes and throwing them into his car.  He leaned against his door, running his hands through his hair and after a very loud, frustrating groan, he stood up straight. “Can’t even have loyal crew members, so who the fuck will be my sponsor then? Might as well enjoy it while it lasts!” I blinked up at Harry, the sudden change in his voice warning me of danger and destruction, but then he slouched beside me again taking my hand in his and just like that the passive aggressiveness was gone in an instant.

Or so I thought.

 ******  


“Fuck!” Harry’s hand went around my mouth as he continued to pound into me from behind.  I don’t even know how it happened, but one minute I was working on his car and then the next thing I know he’s slipping a hand down my pants and now the tip of his cock is rubbing against my bundle of nerve and “shit.”  
“If you keep talking like that, I’m gonna gag you.” Harry pushed me down onto the hood his racecar, this new angle causing a moan to escape my mouth.  He pushed two fingers between my lips to stifle my moans, but the obscene way our skin slapping against each other in the empty race shop just made it so much _more.  
_

“Like it when I fuck you this hard?” Harry's voice was deep and demanding, his hips moving impossibly fast against mine. I could feel every ounce of him; his cock deep in me, pulling out and slamming back in.  His free hand on top of mine, interlacing our fingers together.  Harry removed his fingers from my mouth, “can you keep quiet for me, baby boy?” I whimpered out a yes, my cock twitching where it was trapped between my stomach and his car. “Don't want to alert any lingering coworkers of our fun now, do we?”  
“Harry,” I groaned, not even caring if someone could hear me because he feels so fucking good.

I arched my back, trying to get closer to Harry.  He grabbed my hair, pulling tightly and moaning in my ear. “Fuck, Niall, your tight little ass feels so good,” his hot breath sending a chill down my spine.

Harry’s hands tightened against my hips, then moving past them to my stomach, dragging his nails up my chest and he pulled me flush against him.  I could feel his tongue at the back of my neck, placing open mouth kisses anywhere with exposed skin.

Harry bit me then, stifling a loud moan.  I knew there would be a mark on my neck by tomorrow and I didn’t fucking care.  I wanted Harry to mark me, show everyone that I belonged to him.  

Every touch, every kiss, and every moan was setting me on fire. “Gonna cum on my cock?” Harry whispered into my ear, his voice was so deep and raspy that it took all I had to not explode just by his words. “You feel so fucking good,” he breathed, “I can feel you tremble beneath me. Does my cock feel that good, Niall?”  I shook my head yes.  “Answer me,” he commanded.

I let out a groan at his demand, my body shaking with pleasure at the rushing build of my impending orgasm.  I could feel it begin at the base of my core, building and building until I felt myself running towards a high that I never wanted to come back down from.

Harry twisted his hips just right that had me falling forward onto the hood of his car, desperately reaching for anything to hold on to. “Harry,” I moaned, closing my eyes and feeling the tip of his cock nudge against my prostate.  

“Shit, Niall, I’m gonna…” Harry rocked his hips against me once, twice more before stilling against me. I could feel him twitch inside me that, along with his string of curses and talented hand finding my neglected prick had me running towards that high after him.

My orgasm was unlike any I’ve ever had before. I was so far gone; my eyes squeezed shut, my body started to shake uncontrollably, my mouth fell open in a silent moan that turned into a very loud one. The mental note of being quiet so no one would hear us was quickly forgotten.

I was panting hard when I came to, my heart rate beating faster and I felt sore in all of the right places. “Harry,” I reached blindly for him when he pulled out of me.  He bent down to help me with my pants, kissing my legs as he went. “That was,” I couldn’t finish my thought process.  
“I know,” he agreed, leaning in kissing me, lingering longer than necessary, and then he groaned. “We made a mess. Liam is going to kill us.”  
I shrugged my shoulders, feeling light on me feet and blissfully fucked. “Let him, it would be a good way to die.”

******

  * **Watkins Glen - Watkins Glen, New York USA  
**
    * **August 9, 2015**



I should have noticed, I should have, but the difference was so subtle that it took me a bit to realize that something was wrong. I shouldn’t say wrong, but, _off._  

I watched as Harry got ready for the race, another road course and I just had a bad feeling about today. He didn’t wait for me to help him get into his car, and he didn’t ask for his good luck kiss like he always does.  When I put my hand through the window net like I always do, he grabbed a hold of it and squeezed it hard and held on for a few extra moments than normal.

So that washed away any doubt I had that something was wrong.

But then I remembered what happened at Pocono last week (that crazy fight between Zayn and Calum - which Zayn is still pissed about and pretty much scares everyone on the race team. Who would have thought that tiny little Zayn could be a menace?) and worried that it would bleed into this week.

It did.

And I should have noticed.

 

  * **Harry**



I gripped the steering wheel hard wishing more than anything it was the neck of the driver of the fucking 3 car.  Who does he think he is?  

Luke. Fucking.  Hemmings.  

Prick acting like he owns the racetrack because he drives in the famous number 3, like he’s the heir when in reality he probably begged his grandfather to let him drive that racecar and continued to do so until he caved.

He couldn’t win a race if his life depended on it, which is hilarious because just the other year before he moved up to Cup, he “won” the Nationwide title without winning a fucking race.

What a dick and I hope he chokes on someone’s cock.

I was good at this race track.  I’m able to use the left and right turns to my advantage and before I knew it, I was already in the lead catching up to where I could start lapping cars.

But then that stupid black car was in my rearview mirror, bumping me out of the way. “Dick,” I heard Louis mutter in my ear, “someone needs to tell that boy how to drive.”  
“Yeah, right off a cliff.” I down shifted going into the corner stepped on the gas and drove away from him coming out of it.  But then he was right there in my mirror again, a giant black blob that wouldn’t back off.  
“Two laps to go, he’s still there,” Louis’ voice had that edge that I knew he was ready to kill just as much as I was.

If this was any other race, I would do the smart thing and move out of his way.  That’s what’s in the unofficial “drivers code”.  If the car behind you is faster, you get out of his way.  You can block, but odds are that will send you into the wall and the driver of that car will wave on his way by and no doubt call you number one.  I’ve seen it done a million times.

Not today.  

I held my lead going into the corners and sped away, only for Luke to catch up to me. “White flag.”

One lap to go.

11 turns to make.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

Easy, he’s not even there.

I lose my speed going through the inner and outer loops and the 3 is right on my tail by the time I fly through the chute and reach the toe.

“Bumper,” Louis calls out, “inside.” I quickly glanced to my right and I could see the nose of his car.  By the time we reach turn 9, we’re side by side.

I never let up on the gas going into turn 10, and neither did he, both of us banging against each other.

I wasn’t going to lose the lead to him.

It was like game of chicken going into turn 11. Who was going to slow down first?  Who was going to be the one that stayed on the gas just a hair more and make the turn?

With each lap, I counted to see how high I could count to (5) before I had to get off the gas and make that turn.

I should have stopped counting at 4, because Luke was right there, and he wasn’t turning.  I slammed on my brakes when I realized what he was doing, but it was too late.  

I turned right and Luke turned left, sending me spinning across the track and into the fence.  My car hit the tire barrier hard and settled in the grass as the rest of the cars passed me by without a care in the world.

And just like that, fucking Luke Hemmings won the race.

I didn’t wait for the safety truck to reach me before I climbed out of my car.  I got out and waited for Luke to drive around the track again before he did his victory celebrations.  

I was so fucking pissed.

Once I could see his car coming around the turn, I ran up to the edge of the track unhooking my helmet and I threw it at his car with both hands.  It landed square on his windshield placing a nice dent in it. “Next time, win a race the fucking right way!” I knew he didn’t hear and I didn’t care how much trouble I just got in.

Nobody wins a race the cowardly way.

******

“Fuck babe, just like that.” I slouched in my seat, reaching up and twisting Niall’s nipples while he bounced up and down on my cock.  His eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open in pure ecstasy.  Everything about him got me going, and ever since Pocono, the only way for me to even calm down after a race has been spontaneous sex that left both of us feeling used in the best possible way.

We barely left the airport before I pulled into a dark corner of the parking lot and tugged Niall into the back seat of my car.  I sucked him off and stretched him open until he came on my tongue.  I didn’t even let him catch his breath before I had my pants off and slamming hard into him.

I could see he was covered in love bites and finger shaped bruises.  I should care that I’m hurting him, but I _need_ it.  

Somewhere in the last week a switch was flipped and the aggression I’ve been suppressing suddenly needed an outlet.  I was afraid it would spill out and over onto the racetrack but I promised myself I would never use my car as a weapon, no matter who deserves to be put into the wall - I even promised this to Niall on the way home.

_“I wanted to fucking kill him,” I still shook with anger, “who turns someone like that and then gloats when he’s interviewed for winning?” Niall just said “I know,” and rubbed a soothing hand down my back._

_I sat at the edge of my seat on the whole airplane ride home, muttering nonsense and Niall just reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to yell at him and say no, that nothing would be okay because I have no fucking sponsor for next year and some pansy ass kid dumped me going into the corner._

_It wasn’t until we were descending into Charlotte when Niall spoke to me. “Promise me you’ll never intentionally wreck someone?” I looked at him and when I did my heart stopped beating for a second because I saw so much worry there.  Then I thought about the wrecks I’ve witnessed over the years because someone wrecked another person on purpose.  One too many close calls._

_“I promise.” I held his gaze and gave him my word, because I never would, no matter how much I want to._

Niall braced both of hands on the headrest behind me, the conversation from earlier fading to a mere memory.  But this, this is something I won’t forget; Niall’s cock fattening back up against his taut stomach, little mewls and gasps leaving his lips.  His accents always thicker and full of adultery lust as he rode me.

I let Niall set the pace, fast, always fast, but I pulled him close to me, kissing his neck and down to his nipple.  My teeth grazed against his skin and I would bite and kiss him until the paleness turned a light shade of pink.

“You like having control, don’t you, Niall?” I whispered against his skin, “like riding my cock like you can’t get enough?” Finding out dirty talk was a kink of Niall’s was my ultimate turn on. Along with the fact that he’d let me take him anywhere.  Fucking someone on the hood of my racecar has been a goal of mine and now the backseat of my sports car just got checked off the list.

“Touch me, Harry,” Niall’s eyes were intense when he looked at me, and as much as I needed him to get off, he needed me as well.  I grabbed his cock, holding him just how he likes; loosely at the base and then tight at the tip, twisting my hand until it disappeared. I repeated this a few times until he started to fuck into my hand.

As much as I wanted to fall into the pleasure, to loose myself in the moment, I watched Niall instead.  I watched him bite his lower lip, and blow out like he was holding his breath.  His muscles would bunch up and then relax and then his eyes met mine and I couldn’t look away.

Niall’s movements were hypnotic, slow and in full of control. He raised himself up and slowly back down until I bottomed out, over and over again. He took both of my hands together, interlocking our fingers and placing them on either side of my head. He stared into the depths of my souls and that’s when I lost it.  

Niall’s name fell from my lips as I spilled into him, pleasure coursing throughout my entire body.  His movements didn’t stop and everything was just too much and not enough.  

Niall was never enough.

“Harry,” his voice was so low I barely heard him. “I,” his hips stuttered, “fuck,” he moaned, coming onto our lower stomachs.  I wanted to know what he was going to say, but instead he kissed the question off my lips.

******

I was on my best behavior the next week at Michigan.  I had to be, especially since the bigshots at NASCAR pulled me into a meeting mid-week and laid down the law.

I got in trouble for not staying by my car after the race at the Glen, it’s a serious rule and I was “immature” and “should know better”.  Then I got in trouble for throwing my helmet at Luke’s car after he won.  No matter how many times I said he raced dirty and dumped me in the corner, they just shot back that it was “hard racing” and the fans “went absolutely bonkers”.  So in other words, they like the hard racing because the fans did.  They purposely ignored how the in car camera in Luke’s car showed him turning left and not right when he needed to be.  I’m sure his front bumper would tell you exactly what happened if it talked.

So yeah, the race at Michigan...  That fucker gloated the whole time and I swear everyone treated him like he walked on water. “Funny, isn’t it?” he said to me after the driver’s mandatory meeting before the race, “you can dish it but once you get served, you cry. What a fucking pansy.” He laughed like that one win was his 100th and not his first. “No wonder you suck cock.” He whispered the last part to me, winked and walked away.  The only reason why I didn’t go after him was because Liam was holding me back.  If I do _anything_ I’m put on probation for the rest of the year.

I’m starting to wonder if it would be worth it.

Luke wrecked on the first lap.  I may, or may not have tapped his bumper at the start of the race when the leaders bunched up the lines. It’s not my fault they don’t know how to go when the green flag drops.

I finished 5th and decided probation wouldn’t be worth it.

Plus, I love sucking cock.

******

  * **Niall**
    * **Bristol Motor Speedway - Bristol, Tennessee USA**
      * **August 22, 2015**



 

I should feel peace coming back to a racetrack that we’ve won at already this year, but I don’t.  There’s just _something_ in the atmosphere that feels wrong, but I can’t pinpoint what it is.  But what I can tell you is that Harry has become a crazy balancing act and I never know which Harry I’ll wake up to in the mornings.

I notice it now, the light he gets in his eyes and it’s not a good one. It flickers to either dark or bright and his reactions are all over the place. No matter how mad Harry gets, whether he takes it out on a random crew member, or throws tools and whatever he can get his hands on, he always bounces back to that Harry I’m hopelessly in love with.

I know he’s holding back and not telling me things.  Sometimes I try and pry it out of him, but it always results with him backing me up against a wall and once his green eyes hood over with lust, there’s no turning back.  I’m putty in his hands and there’s no resisting him.

I’ve talked to Liam in private, asking him if there’s anything I could do with the hunt for sponsors.  He says there might be a break coming, but they’re watching Harry.  I’ve told Harry this countless of times but then that fucking dick Hemmings pushes Harry to that edge where I just know he’s going to jump off of and who knows what will happen.  

I often wonder if Harry is jealous of how easy Luke had it with getting into Sprint Cup, but then shake my head because why would anyone be proud of the fact that a ride was handed to you? I wouldn’t, and all of the hard work Harry has put into his career is something to strive for, and I constantly remind him of this.

I’d remind him until the end of time if needed be.

******

“Don’t let this racetrack get to you, Harry.”  I zipped up Harry’s firesuit, making sure everything was in its place.  I felt like I was giving a pep talk to a child on his first day of school and then briefly imagined what it would be like to have a kid with Harry. I’d want a boy, with brown curly hair and green eyes, a spitting image of his father.  
“I know what I’m doing, Niall.” His tone brought me back to reality.  
“I know, it’s just, it’s _Bristol_.” I emphasize on the word hoping he’d get what I was saying.  The night race at Bristol was famous in its own right; fights, wrecks, epic finishes.  It was one of the top races of the year.

It was one of those racetracks that if you have history with another driver, it most likely escalates here and that scares the shit out of me.

All week Luke has been taunting Harry in interviews and on social media saying he has his tail tuck in between his legs since NASCAR yelled at him after Watkins Glen. Time and time again I had to tell Harry to be a better man and not let that punk get into his head.  It was one win, whereas Harry has quite a few, 3 already this year - Bristol included.

Harry didn’t meet my eyes when I kissed him good luck, and he never gave me a chance to put my hand through the window because he was speeding off of pit road.  I pulled my hair out of frustration and prayed this would be a good race because I’m not sure I could handle another week of Harry using my body to get out his frustrations, no matter how much I loved it.

******

The sun fell behind the coliseum, casting the sky in different shades of pinks and purples.  The lights shone down on the racetrack as the cars zoomed in and out of each other.  

And I was a nervous wreck.

If it was any other race, I would be enjoying this - enjoying the fact that Harry is passing cars in a blink of an eye. Enjoying that his car seems to be the best it’s been in a long while.  Our pit stops were smooth, the team working in unison.  Louis helped Harry through the field. Liam gave orders and lap times when needed.

And I?  I sat next to Liam biting off whatever nails I had left and created a small rock of the pit box with my bouncing knee.

“Calm down, Niall.”  
“You calm down,” I shot back at Liam, and then sighed when I realize what I did. “Sorry, it’s just.”  He looked at me, waiting for me to answer but I couldn’t, because there on the TV screen in front of me was that blasted 3 car hammering down on Harry.

“Louis,” Harry growled through the team radio.  
“I can’t get to his spotter,” Louis commented on the second team radio, the one that Harry can’t hear.  I could see Luke hit the back of Harry’s car and if Louis was near his spotter, pretty sure he would be punching him right now for not racing clean.  
“Be smart about this, Harry.” Liam was calmer about this whole ordeal more than I ever could.

Luke hit Harry’s bumper again, trying to get him to move over for the lead.  The racetrack was small and with 40 some cars still on the track, it made it very congested and the lapped cars are not making this any easier.  

Harry was silent on the radio and I knew it was taking him all he had not to freak out.  Luke hit his bumper again, causing Harry to wiggle his car and lose speed.  “Just let him by, it’s clear he’s faster.  We have plenty of time,” Louis’ voice was strained because if a driver was silent, he’s in a dangerous mindset and it scared me the fuck out.

Miraculously, Harry moved to the side but not without Luke slamming his car into Harry and sending him into the wall, bringing out a caution.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Harry pulled away from the wall, his front right bumper smashed in, and his tire on the verge of going flat.  
“Harry, no.  Be smart about this,” Liam reminded him, but it was completely ignored.  
“Where the fuck is he, Lou?” Louis didn’t answer Harry, so instead he just drove away and ignored the safety crew coming to his aid.  

The rest of the cars on the track slowed down, but Harry, he sped through them looking for that black shinny number 3.  My heart was in my throat, wanting to escape as I watched what I know is going to be a very bad idea that’s going to end even worse. “Harry, no!” Liam yelled, standing up and throwing his arms around like Harry can see him. “You park your ass in the garage right now and let this go.”  

I watched in horror as Harry’s speed went faster and faster on the computer screen in front of me.  I grabbed Liam’s radio and screamed into it, something I never thought I’d ever have to do. “Harry, don’t you dare! You can seriously hurt him or yourself.  Don’t use your car as a weapon! You promised me!”

The radio was dead silent.

“Harry!” I cried into the radio, hoping beyond hope my voice would carry through and he’d stop - but the collision happened, breaking my heart into a million pieces along with it.  

Harry’s front bumper slammed into the side of Luke’s driver’s side door.  The resounding crunch louder than anything I’ve ever heard before.  They both hit the wall and then spun down the track to the wall next to pit road.  

Everyone in the crowd stood on their feet, hooting and cheering, loving every minute of the new rivals getting into it.  That’s what Bristol is known for and tonight isn’t any different.  The rest of the cars were ordered by NASCAR officials to stop, the red flag immediately coming out to pause the race.

I waited, and waited for Harry’s window net to come down so I knew he was okay.  I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding when it did, and then I threw Liam’s radio hard on the ground, breaking it as my blood began to boil.

Anger pushed my feet forward, down the pit box I went and then I was running - pushing people out of my way and cursing anyone who tried to stop me. I reached Harry’s car just as he was climbing out of it, Luke’s team already surrounding both of the cars, making sure their driver was okay before they looked over at Harry.  
“Don’t you dare.” I grabbed a hold of Harry’s collar and pushed him back towards his car.  
“Let go of me, Niall, this doesn’t concern you.” Harry pushed me away from him and ran towards Luke.  I knew if he got there, I wouldn’t be able to stop the fight that was going to happen.  
“The fuck it doesn’t!” I got in front of Harry, pushing him back. “It concerns all of us!” I yelled, trying my best to keep pushing him back towards his car.  Harry sidestepped me, the crowd surrounding us swallowing him before I could grab ahold of him again.

I felt completely hopeless as I watched Harry throw a punch at Luke.  There was nothing I could do, nothing I could say that would stop this.  

The fuse that was Harry has been lit, for so much longer than I anticipated, and now it exploded.

NASCAR officials and whoever was close enough broke up the fight.  I was shocked to see Zayn in the midst of the group, dragging Harry away like a little rag doll.  He wouldn’t even give me a glance when they walked by.

I was so heartbroken and in a daze that I just stood there for the longest time.  I didn’t even realize the rest of the team packed up our stuff until I was escorted off of pit road so the race could begin again.

My feet carried me through the garages and back to our hauler where Harry sat on the couch nursing a bloody lip. “You promised me,” I whispered, kicking the couch so he knew I was talking to him.  
“Not now, Niall.”  
“When?” I raised my voice, “when’s a good time for you Harry?  Next week when you have a broken neck maybe?”  
“Fuck off,” Harry threw his ice pack across the room in frustration, and I was done, so done with this nonsense.

I turned on my heel, pushing past crew members and slamming the hauler door shut behind me, “Niall!” I heard Harry calling after me, but I just picked up my pace - I don’t even know where I’m walking to.  “Niall, c’mon, I didn’t mean that.”

I turned on him, “just like you didn’t mean to break your promise to me? That you wouldn't use your car as a weapon and wreck someone on purpose?”  
“But, Luke -”  
“But Luke, what?” I cut him off, “you could have seriously hurt him or yourself!” I didn’t want to say that he could have died; even the best safety equipment fails sometimes.  The reality of just that hit me hard, and I couldn’t help the tears streaming down my face.  
“You don’t get it,” Harry shook his head and turned to leave.  I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards me.  
“I don’t get what? Tell me Harry! Tell me why I don’t get it, why I don’t get that you felt the need to pay him back from some child’s play?” My voice shook with anger and I could tell I was as well.  
“Nothing bad happened,” he whispered.  
“That’s besides the point.”  
“Then what’s the point, Niall? Because I don’t fucking see one.  I gave Luke what he had coming to him and nothing, bad, happened.  
“It could have...” I trailed off, remembering the sickening feeling I got when I saw Harry wreck Luke. “Did you even hear my plea on the radio?” 

Silence.

Harry yanked his arm free from me and ran his hands through his hair, groaning out of frustration. “I don’t get why you’re making this such a big deal. It’s fucking NASCAR, everyone wrecks everyone if you haven’t noticed!”

“It’s because… I LOVE YOU! Okay?” Harry’s head snapped up at me, doubt and disbelief on his face. “I love you, Harry,” I said again through my tears, “and if you got hurt, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.” I wiped away my tears, cursing to myself for even allowing them to fall.

Harry ran to me, knocking the breath out of my lungs and hugged me so hard. “All I could see was the love of my life on a mission that could have ended deadly and,” I hiccupped through my words as Harry shushed me.

He pulled away from me, only to place his forehead on mine, “I don’t deserve a man like you,” Harry wiped away my tears, his brilliant smile breaking through my cloudy vision. “I truly don’t.”

Harry kissed me until my tears dried and stained my face. “I love you, too.  So, so much.  I’ve loved you for a while now and couldn’t find the right time to tell you.” My heart began to hammer hard in my chest as I watched Harry’s green eyes light up, I haven’t seen a fire in them in a while now. “I truly don’t deserve you.  And I’m sorry, it was a shit move what I did, and I promise I will never do that again.  That jerk isn’t worth it, nobody is.” I kissed Harry in agreement, not caring we were in the middle of the garage surrounded by every watchful eye while the race continued to go on in the background.

  
None of that matter because I was kissing the man that I loved, and he, loved me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story and left me amazing comments and kudos. Without you guys, there's no way I would have even gotten this far. Sadly, there's only a few more chapters left! Happy Holidays! ♥


	9. September

  


* * *

 

  * **Harry**



I sat at the edge of my bed, silently watching Niall get ready in front of the bathroom mirror.  His expert fingers buttoned up his pristine white dress shirt, tucked it into his gray dress pants and popped his collar to put on his tie.  He watched himself in the mirror, wearing those sexy black glasses he says he needs for reading, but I think it’s more for style. I was already dressed, have been for an hour or so, too nervous to sleep and wanted nothing more than to get this day over with.  

After the fiasco at Bristol with wrecking Luke intentionally, I got pulled in the NASCAR hauler where the head honchoes of the sport told me I would have an official meeting come Tuesday morning.  I already know probation and a hefty fine was waiting for me, but the fact that I’m summoned to headquarters with my team owners had me on edge and nothing good could come out of that.

Niall blew out a breath as his fingers stumbled over the knot of his tie, groaning when he couldn’t get.  I got up and took the tie from him, “you know you don’t have to come with me this morning.” It was true; he could stay at the shop and prepare for the upcoming race at Darlington.  He just shrugged in response, not being able to meet my eyes.

I finished the knot and held out his blazer for him to take, but he wouldn’t move from his spot. “I’m scared,” he confessed, “so fucking scared, Harry.  They never call a team to a second meeting and the media is going batshit with saying you’re going to get suspended, or lose all of your points--”  
“Niall.”  
“Or get kicked out of the Championship running--” He started to pull at his hair, the perfect quiff now completely wild.  
“Niall.” I placed his blazer on the counter and reached out for him, but he just turned his back and continued to freak out.  
“I mean, look at what happened with the 56 team a few years ago, the 15 wrecked on purpose so his teammate could make the Chase and then NASCAR found out and then they got kicked out and now that team is nonexistent and oh my God, Harry, that’s going to happen to us!”  
“Niall!” I grabbed his arm, twisting him around so I could capture his face in my hands. “Niall, take a deep breath, and relax.” He did just so, his shoulders falling forward and I could tell he was carrying so much weight worrying about what will happen. “I love you, okay?” I kissed his forehead, “and no matter what will happen, it won’t be the end of the word.”  
“I feel like we’re going into a battle we’re not going to win.”  
“But it’s a battle we will survive.” He looked up at me, his blue eyes swimming in tears and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Shouldn’t you be the one calming me instead of you?”  
“It’s just,” he sighed, placing his forehand against mine, interlocking our fingers together. “You have so much more to lose than me.” I smiled against his lips, my heart swooping low in my chest. I truly don’t deserve this beautiful soul. 

I brushed my nose against his, leaning forward a bit to press my lips to his tender ones, “no matter what happens, it will be okay. _We_ , will be okay.” I squeezed his hands as I kissed him and prayed he didn’t hear the nervous tick of my heart.

 

******

 

_“Welcome to NBC’s coverage of NASCAR’s Sprint Cup Series racing from Darlington.  I’m your host, Rick Allen alongside Steve Letarte and Jeff Burton.  Cars are fired about to roll out onto the track so let’s take a look at the starting grid.”_

I stared at my TV, my finger hovering over the power button on my remote as I watched my blue Red Bull car drive down pit road and onto the race track.  I felt numb staring at my screen as someone else drove my car.  That person (who I honestly respected on and off the track) was now representing Azoff Motorsports and it absolutely pained me.

The loud sound of all of the cars on the track revving their engines and the announcers voices suddenly fell into complete silence as my TV went black.  

I looked down my hands, twisting my fingers together and tried not to hate the fact that I’m alone right now.  My life is racing and outside of that it’s still racing.  My friends all work on racecars or own them, and my lover?  I let out a deep breath, closing my eyes as I remembered what happened last week.

Niall squeezed my hand so hard when the ruling came out.  I was to be parked for one race for my actions on the race track - purposely wrecking Luke Hemmings while the caution was waved.  It was uncalled for and it brought great shame to the sport and to my sponsor - which I just laughed at because why do they care? They’re not funding my ride next year.

My rage at Bristol made me colorblind and all I wanted was revenge.  I didn’t even think of the consequences.

I wandered aimlessly around my house, the silence louder than the roar of my engine on any other Sunday.  I couldn’t tell you the last time I was home while a race was happening elsewhere.  It was only a short drive away at Darlington where they decided to do throwback schemes.  Everyone was into it, old truck hats, paint schemes from the early days, the whole nine yards.  I was looking forward to growing a mustache in honor of my favorite driver growing up, even if Niall threatened to shave it off when I was asleep.

_Niall._

I haven’t seen him since Friday morning and it pained me just as much as not racing.  I picked up his reading glasses from the nightstand in my bedroom and folded them neatly over a book of old cars he’s reading up on.  I flipped open the book out of curiosity; looking at the different pages he had dog-eared when I came to one in particular.  It was a picture of a 1968 Vintage Corvette, it was white with red racing stripes down the front of it. He wrote notes on the side of the picture, numbers I couldn’t decipher but knew it meant something to him.

I placed the book back on the stand and sat at the edge of my bed staring into nothingness.  My Sunday’s are loud, full of adrenaline with immense power at the tap of a gas pedal, but now… silence.  

Silence could be loud, but this? This was deafening.

I pushed up from the bed deciding to make myself busy.  The house was a mess from coming home late Sunday’s night and going into the race shop early Monday mornings and sometimes even then not coming home until late at night.  Thursday night or Friday morning we’d fly or drive out to the racetrack for the weekend only to come home Sunday night and repeat the process.

I made my way into the garage where most of my mess was, but as I started to pick up my stuff, I realized that it wasn’t mine, but Niall’s.  Tools scattered everywhere, old racing shirts of his laid discarded in a corner with oil and grease on them.  I followed the trail back into the house, pens and papers, along with mail from his place now sat on my dining room table.  The living room had his favorite throw blanket from his couch at home now on the loveseat.  I picked it up, wrapping it completely around myself and inhaled, it smelled like him.

Everywhere I looked in my house had Niall’s imprint.  The freezer was filled with the nasty frozen pizza’s he swore by; my fridge was filled with various beers imported from Ireland.  Golf clubs engraved with his initials shoved into my closet. My bathroom had all of his toiletries, my closet filled with his clothes.  

I smiled realizing that in this moment he’s completely moved into my life, filling every possible surface and made this place his home.  Just like he made his way into my heart, I didn’t even notice it until it became overwhelming.  I smiled for the first time in weeks at the joy in my heart knowing the only thing missing from this picture was Niall, and maybe even a small silver ring that could make this more permanent?

I felt an indescribable joy at the thought of having Niall by my side for the rest of my life, like it just feels right.  

I took out my phone and took a picture of myself wrapped up in Niall’s blanket, _Miss you_ , within seconds I got a reply, _Miss you more xx._

I must've fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing I know I’m waking up to a heavy weight landing on top of me sliding into the small gap between me and back of the couch.  
“Niall?” He shushes me, pulling at the blanket to cover him, his arm automatically tightening around my middle. “Who won?”  
I felt him shrug. His nose tickling the back of my neck, “doesn’t matter,” his accent was thick, laced with exhaustion.  He smelled like the race track; exhaust fumes, burnt rubber, gasoline… _home._  
“Love you,” I murmured, knowing he’d be out soon.  
“Love you, more,” he kissed the back of my neck and held onto me tightly.

 

******

 

  * **Richmond International Raceway - Richmond, Virginia**
      * **September 12, 2015**



 

“Relax, you’re fucking scaring me.” I glanced over at Zayn who sat with me in the backseat of the rental car heading to the racetrack.  I kept fidgeting, biting my nails and cursing underneath my breath the closer we got to the track.  My heart just wouldn’t settle down and my mind was on a warpath.

Being away from the racetrack for a week brought in some hypertension; how was everyone going to perceive me? Would people stay clear and avoid me at all cost, or would they just assume that I’ve flown off the handle because I have no sponsors for next year and only see red?

I didn’t want to be that racecar driver that had it all and lost it in a blink of an eye after something stupid. I reached out to apologize to Luke for what I did, even went as far as tweeting about it - but all I’ve hit was a brick wall with no response back from him.

“Harry,” Niall’s soft voice brought me back to reality, his hand finding mine even though he sat in the passenger seat next to Liam, “breathe.”   I couldn’t, no matter how hard I tried.

The moment I stepped out of the car and onto the hard pavement of the garage where my blue Red Bull Chevy waited for me, everything I was worrying about faded into the background.  I wasn’t here to pleasure others with how I raced. I was here for my team, and to lock myself into the Chase for the Sprint Cup.  Outside of that, nothing else mattered.

 

******

The air was filled with electricity as the sun went down and the lights came on around the racetrack.   My car purred at my touch, like she chose me out of the masses and only wanted me.  She turned at the slight twist of the wheel, she flew faster at the touch of the gas pedal, and she moved with precision while weaving in and out of traffic.  

I sighed in relief coming around the last turn to see the checker flag wave.  “I’d like to personally welcome you to the Championship round, Styles!” I could hear the smile in Liam’s voice as everyone on the team made congratulated comments over the radio.

I was officially in the Chase for the Sprint Cup Championship!  I was automatically in with my first win at Bristol, and with my other wins at Kansas and Indy, I had enough points to where I wouldn’t miss it no matter what (even missing a race didn’t affect my chances).

Niall was waiting for me when I parked my car on pit road holding my new hat with the words _Chase for the Sprint Cup Championship 2015_ embroidered on the side. I barely had time to give him a kiss and wipe at my tears of joy and relief before I was hauled off with the other drivers to celebrate with elaborate introductions and fireworks and just a crazy, crazy atmosphere to kick off the Chase.

As I stood on the stage with the other 15 hopefuls for the Cup Championship, I couldn’t help but feel like this was a new beginning.  A new one to prove how good Azoff Motorsports is, and how good of a driver I was.  Everything up to this point was to get here, and everything after this week, was to be standing in victory lane come Homestead holding up that Cup trophy and being crowned the championship.  

I’ve strive for this chance.  

I’ve had it before, almost won it that one year, but things were different then.  I didn’t have the strong team that I had and everything was about me back then.  When I looked at the 28 team, it was just me with faceless guys in the background and I couldn’t see past that.

Now I gave my team all the glory because if it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be standing here looking at a crowd of fans as they cheer my name.  Zayn, who can change a tire and deal with public relations faster than I ever could,  Louis, who has eyes so sharp can clear me down to an inch of space between another car.  And then there’s Liam, who orchestrates the team so smoothly to get us through whatever fire we find ourselves in.  Everyone on this team works so well together that losing one member would throw us off.

Then there’s Niall, my sweet, hot as fuck Niall, who I’m hopelessly in love with.  I owe all of my success this year to that man.  He has a passion for racing that I’ve never seen before.  None of the negativity shit I’ve been through this year has dampen his soul, hasn’t even penetrated his thoughts.  How I was blessed to have him in my life is beyond me, but I thank God daily for him, because there have been times when I thought I didn’t deserve him.

“I have a surprise for you when we get home.” I whispered in his ear, completely out of the blue as we debriefed about the race on the airplane home.  He eyed me suspiciously, but I just kissed his cheek and continued to tell Liam how amazing my car was.

 

******

“I’m not putting that on.”  Niall narrowed his eyes as I held up a blindfold once we got home.  I pouted, jutting out my lower lip and gave him puppy dog eyes.  I could see a smile at the corner of his mouth as he rolled his eyes, grabbing the thin material from my hands. “Can’t believe you have me completely wrapped around your finger.” I smiled as he turned from me and put on the blindfold.

“Pretty sure if you asked me to jump, I’d ask how high.”  
“I wouldn’t ask you that, Harry,” he held out his hand for me to take, “I’ll just tell you to hold on while we jumped together.” I took his hand in mine, his calloused fingers felt soft, just like his lips as I kissed him quickly.  I laughed when I pulled away and he followed, “tease.”

I playfully lead Niall through the house, twisting him randomly like we were dancing and stealing more kisses just because I knew he couldn’t see them coming.  “Step down,” I said, turning on the light in the garage.  While we were at Richmond this past weekend I had someone come in and completely gut the garage out and remodel the area so Niall could work on his cars.  I bought everything that he’d need; new tools, a new tool box, various parts and a place to build his own engine without it lying on the ground. The remodeled garage was only an accessory to what was actually occupying the main space though, and I prayed that he love it. “Right here,” I placed him in the center of the room and was taken aback at how perfectly everything fell into place.    

Somewhere in the house a grandfather clock dong, it was midnight.  “Happy birthday, love.” I undid Niall’s blindfold biting back a smile as I watched his reaction.

He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light and then I saw him smile - that earth shattering smile that had me bouncing on my toes.  “Well?”  
“Harry,” he sighed, “is that?” He walked up to where an old rusted Corvette convertible sat, it looked like I got it right from the landfill, but I knew Niall would be up to the challenge to restore it.  He touched it gently, following the curves of the hood and opened the door to look inside.  
“It’s exactly like the one in your book on the nightstand, just a little rusty… and has no engine, or tires, or--” Niall grabbed my hand and pulled me into the backseat of the car, cutting off my rambling with the taste of his lips.  
“I love it, Harry.  I love how it smells like exhaust fumes like it just won a drag race.  I love how it’s in its barest form waiting for me to make it into the car it was created to be.” Niall tilted my chin up, placing an open mouth kiss against my lips, “and I love how you went out of your way to get this for me.  You honestly didn’t have to.” 

I placed my forehand against his, closing my eyes and fighting off the tears that threatened to come. “I know I didn’t have to, Niall,” I whispered, “but I did.”  I pulled back from him and reached into my back pocket and produced a small white box. “What do I give the man that gave so much to me?” It felt heavy in my hands as I gave it to Niall. “I can never repay you for rekindling my love of racing, but I hope _this_ ,” I took his hand in mine and placed it placed on top of the box and stared into his glossy blue eyes, “I hope this will tell you that I never want you to stop.”  

My heart was in my throat as I watched Niall open the box and look up at me, “a key?”  
“Move in with me, Niall.”  He held up the silver key with a little four leaf clover and a checkered flag charm dangling from it and over to me. “You’ve already moved into the depths of my heart, so why not my home?  I already told you before, Niall, I’m not letting you go.”  He placed the key back into the box and sat it gently on the seat between us. 

Niall looked down to where his hand rested on the box, his finger playing with the key ring.  “I thought I hit the jackpot when Liam called me at the end of the season last year and asked if I wanted a job at Azoff Motorsports.”  I watched as Niall picked up the key, placed it in his pocket and finally looked up at me.  “But I was so wrong,” he laughed, biting his lower lip, “I won the night I met you.” Niall leaned in and gently placed a kiss on my lips. “I won the day you finally kissed me.”  He kissed me again, so tenderly, “the day you touched me in a way I’ve never been touched before,” a whisper. “The night we couldn’t stop professing our love.” Niall climbed onto my lap, placing open mouth kisses along my neck and back to my lips.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Niall’s mouth moved slowly against mine, his fingertips grazing along the back of my neck and carding into my hair.  He sighed into the kiss, his tongue darting out to lick along my bottom lip so I’d open up to him. I moaned the moment my tongue touched his, he tasted like the chocolate mint ice cream we got on the way home.

So fucking delicious.

Niall’s hands moved from my neck and down my chest to where our hips were connected.  His cold fingers snuck underneath the helm of my shirt, dragging his fingernails along my sides, pushing my shirt up until he broke the kiss just to get the material over my head.

He placed open mouth kisses along my collarbone; his tongue outlining the dark ink on my chest.

Niall’s hips started to rut against mine, I could feel him begin to harden as he kissed me again.  Deeper this time, his tongue chasing mine with urgency. “Make love to me, Harry,” he breathed, his eyes searching mine endlessly.  Niall’s fingertip gaze along my neck, down and down until it landed on the button of my jeans. “Make me quiver,” he undid the button and slowly pulled down the zipper.

He leaned forward so his lips were at my ear, “Make me come with just your cock.” I groaned throwing my head back against the seat as Niall wrapped his hand around me.  

I was so intoxicated by Niall’s words that I instantly obeyed to his command.  Whatever Niall wanted, he was going to get.

I wordlessly led Niall back through the house until we reached my, no, _our_ bedroom.  He turned on me the moment we stepped over the threshold, his lips finding my neck instantly.  I held him by his belt loops, pulling him as close as I can, bending his back slightly so I could attack his lips.

Clothes began to fall at our feet; hands caressing skin, lips on lips.  

Niall fell onto the bed, the moonlight casting a beautiful glow upon his pale skin.  I leaned over him, my tongue tracing his freckles until I found myself outlining the prominent V-line where fine hair lead to the place that had my mouth watering.

I kissed Niall’s inner thigh, running my nose along his tender skin smelling nothing but man beneath me.  Goosebumps broke out on his skin as I blew along the length of his cock where it was fully hard, curving towards his belly button.

I looked up at Niall, his blue eyes filled with want and desire.  A small smile played at the corner of his lips as that blush that I came to love covered his upper chest and neck. “Don’t look at me like that!” He laughed, covering his eyes. It was so cute.  
“Like what?” I smiled, reaching inside the bedside table and pulled out some lube and a condom.  
“You know.”  
“Like I’m madly in love with you?”  Niall sat up on his elbows and made a reach for me, “because I am.” My mouth hovered over his, not touching, but so close I could feel him tremble in anticipation. 

He blew out a breath he was holding as I made the move to connect our lips, but moved at the last second to his neck.  He groaned the moment I sunk my teeth into his skin, marking the spot by his collarbone until it was beet red.  Niall reached between my legs, stroking my cock with eagerness, “need you,” he murmured.  I closed my eyes, willing myself not to get lost to his touch. He twisted his hand at my tip, exactly how I liked it.  
His forehead met mine as precome landed on his hand, “Niall,” I sighed, “if you keep doing…” I couldn’t finish that sentence, his lips on mine like hot fire.  
“Harry,” he whined breaking the connection, and I knew exactly what he wanted.   

I settled between Niall’s legs, lathering lube onto my fingers and slowly pressed one passed his entrance.  He fell back onto the bed, his legs opening wider for me. Niall’s stomach muscles tightened as I added another finger, so slowly, reaching deep within to rub at his prostate.  He hissed when I found it, his hands gathering the duvet cover in a fistfull.

I kissed Niall’s cock as I went three deep, scissoring and stretching him open.  His eyes rolled back into his head when I licked along his thick vein that was calling out to me.

“Ready?” I said quietly, tugging myself a few times before I rolled on a condom.  Niall nodded, his breath coming out in heavy pants like we were on our second go at this. My heart was in my throat as I lined up to him.  

This felt different, like all the times before we were just fucking, but this?  This was so much _more._

I watched Niall’s face as I pushed my way in as slowly as I could.  Pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as I bottomed out.  He moved his hips, adjusting to my size before he let out a moan.

Niall wrapped his legs around my waist as I put all of my weight on top of him.  I placed my forearms on either side of his head, bending down and kissing him as I began to move my hips.

Our movements were slow, tongues matching pace as our beating hearts synced together.  Every moan was accompanied by a gasp, every kiss deeper than the last.  Every inch of skin covered in sweat and tightening of muscles when I rub against Niall’s pleasure spot.

His fingernails dug into my back as his hips started to move faster against mine.  A delicious burn went down my spine and right to my cock.  I shifted above Niall, rising up on my hands so I could move my hips faster.

I could feel him squeeze around me, my cock instantly twitching in him. “Niall,” I breathed, leaning down to kiss him but never locking lips with him, the pleasure of being in him was completely drowning me.

Niall let out a low groan, his hands coming to rest on my lower back, pushing me even closer to him. I closed my eyes; my impending orgasm was so, so close. “I’m not,” I couldn’t even finish before Niall arched his back off the bed.

“Harry,” Niall sung, his eyes squeezing shut as spurts of hot come landed on his lower stomach. I watched as his orgasm filtered throughout his body.  His mouth hung open in a silent moan as his body shook with immense pleasure.

He was beyond the definition of beautiful.

The shattered man before me let out a loud “fuck” as he came to.  I held my orgasm at bay, but then Niall started to move his hips again and I could feel it hovering, like it was waiting for the right moment to wash over me.

Niall locked eyes with me, reaching out with two fingers to swipe at the come on his stomach and brought it to his mouth to suck on.

I completely lost it then.  

My head fell forward as my orgasm erupted deep within me.  I couldn’t even moan Niall’s name as I stilled, my cock twitching in him.  I could feel his hands on my body, coaxing me back to the present and but it just intensified the pleasure.  Like every touch from Niall triggered another wave that had my body shaking.

I fell onto the bed beside him, unable to catch my breath.  Niall curled into me, his lips pressed to my jaw and then at my ear, “yes,” he hummed in satisfaction.  
“Yes, what?” I was still riding my high and couldn’t catch on.  
“To moving in with you.” I laughed as that thought was furthest thing from my mind. “Just had to see what I’d be getting every night.  Ya know, a trial run.” He bit my earlobe and gave me that booming laugh that was starting to become a lullaby to me.  
“What am I going to do with you?”  
“Hopefully wake me up with a birthday blow job.” He leaned over me, “and maybe we can christen the rest of the house.” Niall laid back down, taking my hand in his and yeah, I could definitely see myself spending the rest of my life with this man. 

I wouldn’t change that for the world.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my awesome cover!! & thank you to everyone who has read this story and left me amazing comments and kudos. Without you guys, there's no way I would have even gotten this far. ♥


	10. October

 

  * **Harry**
    * **Dover International Speedway - Dover, Delaware USA**
      * **October 2 - 4, 2015**



“Maybe you guys should install headlights on the next pit stop; I can’t see a damn thing!” I followed a yellow car in front of me going around the corner, so thankful for the bright colors because everything else seemed so dark.  I reached for the sun visor glued to my helmet and tore it off, it helped a little, but not much.

This morning the sun was shining, the rays breaking through the white fluffy clouds.  Now, the temperature dropped and the heat in my car was barely keeping me warm.  Those clouds were now ominous, moving in faster than I could make a lap here at Dover.

The sun was gone, replaced by an eerie gray sky which made it impossible to see the track through my multiple windshield layers and the temporary visor my team installed.  I couldn’t tear it off until I had a caution, and today of all days, we haven’t had one for at least 100 laps.  

My eyes focused on the dim white line at the bottom of the racetrack, following it low into the corners and hugging the outside wall down the front and back stretch.  It wouldn’t be so bad, but Dover doesn’t have stadium lights like other racetracks do.

“There’s weather in the area,” Liam announces to me through the headset and it takes all I had to not comment back on it.  
“Really? Thought my sunglasses were darker today than usual.” I smiled at Louis’ smart remark, passing a car on the left with a pushed in bumper from an earlier crash. “Clear, clear.”  
“Might miss us, the radar hugs the track but,” Liam stop mid- sentence as a huge raindrop fell on my windshield.    
“You make a shit weatherman, Liam,” Louis said dryly, “Harry, hold your speed until the, ahh, there it is, caution.”  The yellow lights flickered around the racetrack causing all the cars to slow down to snail’s place while the Pace Car caught the field.  
I pushed my visor up, finally able to see, “think we’ll go back green here?”  The rain fell down lightly, barely covering the pavement, but enough to be a nuisance.    
“Ummm,” Liam hesitated.  
“See you fuckers, I’m heading inside.”  I could hear Louis click off his radio, no doubt the first spotter to abandon his driver to get out of the rain.  
“We’re about 75 laps from halfway, so I would say yes.” Liam’s voice was optimistic just as the sky opened up and everything in those ominous clouds came pouring down.  “Eventually.”

I groaned, scrunching my nose up in disgust as I came down pit road.  The loud roar of my engine died and I sat there a minute thinking about how much I hate rain delays.  Nothing worse than sitting around doing nothing while we wait for the track to dry.  

Zayn took down my window net and waited for me to climb out of my car before handing over an umbrella, “I told ya at the beginning of the season I’m not holding your umbrella.” He gave me a cheeky smile with this tongue pressed behind his teeth and ran off to help the rest of the crew cover my car as swarm of media headed my way.  
“Thanks, Zayn,” I said sarcastically.  
“Pit box afterwards, yeah?  Liam wants a quick debrief.”

******

I sat in one of the chairs on top of the pit box with Niall by my side as Liam quickly gave me the lowdown of what was happening.  Dover was an elimination race and because of a mechanical malfunction for the 48 team, I had enough points to make it to the next round without winning the race.  He continued to go over lap times with me and made a few suggestions on loosening my car up since it was very tight in the corners and didn’t want to turn.

Niall’s hand landed on my thigh as Liam continued to talk on, rubbing it up and down.  I looked at Niall, but he just kept his eyes straight, watching the radar screen as the storm grew larger and larger.

“How long do you think it will continue to rain?”  Niall mused.  Both Liam and Zayn turned away from us to pull up another weather map and started arguing when they thought storm will be over and how quickly the racetrack could dry.

Niall used that distraction to lean into me, his hand stopping at the apex of my thigh where his fingers started to curl towards my center.  His nose brushed against my chin and I could feel his lips press against the spot just below my ear. “I want you,”  he breathed hotly into my ear.  I closed my eyes as a chill ran down my spine that wasn’t associated with the cool air surrounding us.  “I want to taste you on my tongue,” Niall licked the spot where he just kissed, his tongue trailing down my neck to my exposed collarbone, “ _all_ of you.” Niall’s hand cupped my hardening length and it took all I had to suppress a groan.  
“An hour,” Liam said optimistically as he spun around in his chair the moment Niall retracted his hand and moved away from me, taking my oxygen with him.    
The sky lit up then, a lightning bolt scattering across the sky like a spider web followed by a loud rumble, “or two,” Zayn interjected smugly.

******

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are in your firesuit?”  Niall had me pinned up against the kitchen counter in my RV, slowly unzipping the front of my uniform.   The rain and wind outside picked up causing everyone to take cover, Liam and Zayn ran to the hauler with the rest of the team while Niall grabbed my hand and hightailed it to my RV.  We were soaked, but I had a feeling that wouldn’t be an issue here in a moment.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Niall’s lips were on mine as he peeled the top half of my firesuit off so my arms hung around my waist.  “The first time I saw you in your suit I wanted to drop to my knees and suck you off.” I groaned at his words, his teeth grazing over my Adam’s apple.  I grabbed his face and kissed him, my tongue reaching out for his but he pulled away. “No time for that now.  Off,” he ordered, pulling at the fire resistance shirt I had on under my suit.

The cool air caused my skin to break out into goosebumps, my nipples puckering instantly. Niall licked his lips in response and bent down to take one into his mouth, the slight pleasure shot down my spine and straight to my fattening cock.

Rain hit the side of the RV loudly as Niall kissed down my stomach until he was on his knees in front of me.  He looked up, those black rimmed glasses outlining his lust filled eyes honestly did something to me and there was no shame to the growl that just left my lips.

The material around my waist was slowly being pulled down my legs, Niall’s lips kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.  The anticipation of his touch where I needed him the most had my heart beating faster, like it was racing towards its own checkered flag.

“I’ve barely touched ya and already you’re hard as a rock.” My head fell back against a cupboard as he took me into his hand, jerking me off slowly before planting a kiss to my tip.  
“Shit,” I moaned the moment Niall took me into his hot mouth, his tongue swirling around the crown and sucking me down until I hit the back of his throat.

I felt myself get lost in the pleasure; Niall’s talented tongue, lips, and fingers pulling me in further and further.  Niall completely consumed me, his moans and that dirty mouth of his, “your fat cock taste so good. You like it when I gag on you don’t you?” He stretched his mouth completely around me, spit mixed with precome ran down the sides of his mouth as he took me in fully.

And then he moaned.

“Fuck!”

I let out a slow breath, the beginning tremors of my orgasm starting to ripple through my body.  “Niall,” I moaned, grabbing onto his hair and pulling him up.  His lips were wet with my precome.  I licked at his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth and letting go to only to capture his tongue with mine.

The lust and desire of the moment had me begging for more of him. “Fuck me,” my voice was barely a whisper, “I want you, Niall. _I need you._ ”  I dug my fingernails into the back of his head, rolling my hips against his.  
“Harry,” Niall growled, closing his eyes as he visibly shook at the same time as thunder roared all around us.

I matched Niall’s growl with my own, attacking his lips before he could over think what I just said and started to pull him towards the bedroom.  

I tore his clothes off in a rush, not even caring his race uniform would wrinkle when it finally dried.  I didn’t even care that I’d be sore afterwards and most likely be uncomfortable to finish the race.  None of that matter because I needed Niall in a way that I’ve never wanted him before, and judging by the beading of precome at the tip of his thick cock, he wanted it just as badly as I did.

I kicked off my firesuit and pulled out the lube and a condom, pushing Niall onto the bed and climbed up on top of him, “Harry, are you sure?”  I didn’t answer him, but instead opened the lid of the bottle of lube and placed some on my fingers, bending backwards so I could open myself up. “Shit,” Niall reached to replace my hand with his but I bat him away.  
“Won’t last long if you touched me,” I confessed.

I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to fuck against my fingers as I scissor myself.  I could hear the foil of the condom wrapper being ripped and I opened my eyes in time to see Niall jerk himself a few times before he rolled the condom on.

I moved further up Niall, my knees settling on either side of his waist. He sat up, removing his glasses so he could kiss me properly, placing his hands on my cheeks and tenderly pressing his lips against mine. “I love you,” he whispered, his steady voice calming the nerves underneath my beating heart.  

Niall fell back onto the bed, his eyes locking with mine with his mouth hanging open slightly as I put some lube on his cock and lined him up at my entrance. Slowly, I sunk myself onto him.  Pain immediately shot up my spine as I squeezed my eyes shut.  Niall’s hands found my waist, holding me still as I began to shake, but underneath that pain I could feel pleasure so I pushed myself further down on his cock until I bottomed out. “Oh, fuck,” Niall panted, his fingernails digging into my waist.

I was breathing heavy at this point.  My cock aching to be touched as my skin lit anew with Niall buried in me.  I didn’t move, wanting to feel every inch of him as I adjusted to his thickness.

I placed my hands on top of Niall’s, signaling to him that it was safe to move.  He slowly raised me up and back down on his cock.  We both moaned at the sensation.  It’s been too long since I’ve been fucked and I can’t let that happen again.

He continued this slow torture, every time he would pull out so I could feel his tip tease my entrance until he slammed me down.  My toes curled against his legs when he hit my spot, like a lightning bolt at the base of my spine.  The shock of it had me crying out and I needed to feel that again.  I leaned forward, placing my hands on Niall’s chest as I took control.  I moved my hips fast against Niall’s, moaning every time he entered me and rubbed against my gland.  

The storm outside echoed our moans with its own thunderous roar.  The light dancing across the sky lit up the room and I could see Niall’s orgasm begin to build by the way he was biting his lip and to how he was digging his fingers into my thighs. “Baby gonna come in my tight ass?” I teased, sitting up so I could bounce on his cock. “Fuck, Niall.  You feel so good; I can feel every inch of you.”

Niall’s back arched off the bed as he groaned and so quickly that I didn’t know what was happening, he flipped us over so I was now on my back with him between my legs.

The new angle had me grabbing onto the duvet cover, a pillow, his forearms - anything to keep me grounded because the way he was fucking into me had me flying.  He was so thick and strong and that orgasm that was dancing underneath the surface of my skin came at me like a blinding light.

“Niall!” I cried out, hot come landing on my lower stomach.  He fucked into me once more before stilling, my name falling from his lips in a silent moan. I pulled Niall down then, licking into his mouth while rolling my hips slowly as he rode the waves of his orgasm.  He trembled in my arms, the aftershocks of his orgasm still resonating through his body.

Soon after, our breathing even out as our heartbeats synced together.  The sun began to peaked through the curtains above the bed and the thunder was soon replaced with jet dryers drying the racetrack.

I looked over at the man that I love, watching him get dressed before we had to get back to the racecar.  Both of us had a sly smile on our face when we met up with the team and even though I didn’t win the race, I can honestly say that was the best rain delay ever.  


  * **Charlotte, North Carolina USA  
  
**



The floor beneath my feet is dirty, exhaust fumes fill the open space and it’s cold, like no matter how much they insulate the warehouse I’m in, they can’t keep cold air out.  I shove my hands into my pockets wishing I had a jacket with me as I walked around taking in the sight before me.

Racecars sat in rows at various stages of being built, shop guys past their prime laze around like they have all the time in the world.  And I’m standing in the middle of this all with the potential of being the racecar driver for this team who desperately needs someone like me.

I feel sick to my stomach and I want to leave.

But I don’t, because I promised Niall.

In the wake of having no sponsors stepping up to fund my ride at Azoff Motorsports for 2016, I have to find work elsewhere if I want to continue to race at the Cup level.  I finally realized that no matter how good I run each week, or how many races I win, sponsors will not show up at my doorstep on a silver platter.  

So this is why I’m currently standing in a makeshift race shop in an old rusty warehouse with a smile on my face as the owner of the race team shows me around and introduces me to everyone.  The sad part about this meeting is the fact that they’re so eager to sign me, that they offer me the ride before we even discussed a contact and sponsor obligations.

The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach intensifies at the thought of losing my entire race team I have now at Azoff.  There’s no way this new team could afford me, let alone Liam, Zayn, Louis and _Niall._ “Thank you for the offer,” I say as nicely as I can and shake the guy's hand, and then I make it clear to him that I’m not in a position to accept or deny at this present time.  I then curse to myself for not bringing Zayn along so I don’t say the wrong thing and mess this up if, a huge if, I need to sign with them as a last resort.

It’s not until I make it back to Azoff Motorsports at the end of the day and onto the pristine white floor and impeccable clean race shop that I’m able to relax and not have the urge to throw up.  I visited two other race teams after that first one, but none of them gave me that feeling of home I get when I come here, and it scares me shitless that I just might have to step out onto the unknown to keep my dream alive.

  


  * **Talladega Superspeedway - Talladega, Alabama USA**
      * **October 25, 2015**



 

I hate this racetrack, but also, I love it.  

I love it because of how we race, in one giant pack or in a straight train gathering up so much speed we can’t achieve it on any other track.  The draft pulls you forward and the wind becomes your best friend, as does the car right on your bumper pushing you ahead of the car beside you.

‘Dega is one of those tracks that if you’re not here to experience it, you just don’t understand.  The banks are insane and the race always ends in a crazy finish.  Either we all crash getting there, or we all hold our breaths because we actually crossed the finish line in one piece.

But today, today I hate this race track with a passion.  With the style of racing that we do, one wrong moment can cause a wreck and that’s what happened to me.  I was in the middle of the pack, leading a line up the middle when some rookie got loose and turned his nose into my bumper and it sent me into the wall.  It collected a bunch of other cars in the process and unlimitedly sent me to the garage.

Another reason why I hate Talladega?  Is because this race is an elimination round for the Championship.  Meaning if I don’t place top 8 in points, I can kiss the championship goodbye. Also, the fact that I’m 10 laps down and on the bubble of being eliminated has me stressed to the max.  

So yeah, I fucking hate this place today.

“Harry,” Niall sighed into the radio, catching me completely off guard.  Hearing his voice made me relax a little, clear my mind and regain my focus on the race before me.  I haven’t heard his voice come through the radio since the disaster at Bristol, but I also didn’t know I needed to hear it.

I had it out for the rookie who wrecked me earlier, wanted to pay back what he did and let him know that he’s the reason why I might lose the championship.  But hearing the voice that calms all of my fears and troubles, had me switching gears and focusing on the task at hand.

I may be 10 laps down, but that doesn’t mean I can’t race.

I looked in my mirror and smiled when I see the 5 car tap my bumper “Kasey says he’s game if you are,” Louis relied the message to me from the 5 spotter.  I have no teammates per se, but we share the same manufacture and have the same engine, so today, he’s my teammate.  
“He knows I’m laps down?”  
“10-4.”  
“Let’s do it then.”  I wave out the window, edging Kasey to inch closer to me and the moment that he does, I feel my car surge forward.

In less than 5 laps, we’re up front battling for the lead with the leaders.  At this point we’re 3 cars wide, all moving with expertise going in and coming out of the turns.  We move as one, the front 3 cars inching forward and leading for a second before another car besides us get pushes forward.

The stakes are high today, and I can feel the buildup as we come to 3 laps to go.

At this track, 3 laps to go means nothing for the leader.

In a blink of an eye, the lead car falls backwards, losing the draft as cars move out of line behind him trying for the lead.

2 laps to go, the top line moves like a freight train and passes us as I move our line to the bottom looking for as much speed as possible.

Louis’ voice floats through my ears, telling me where everyone is running and who is pushing who towards the front “22 and 4 car joining your line, now.”  I felt the moment they joined our line, my car gaining more speed it had all day. “White flag!”

Any other race, “white flag” would be music to my ears, but at ‘Dega, it’s a warning that an accident will happen and to hold on tight. And also, I’m X amount of laps down so the fact that I’m in the front means absolutely nothing.

“Careful, hold your line, no one is making a move yet.” I take a deep breath coming out of turn four, pressing the pedal down as far as it would go. Everyone waits until the last moment to make a move in hopes they’d win, but not today.

I make a last minute decision and jump out of line, falling back to block the cars coming up the middle.  Because of this, the 5 car caught my air and pushes him forward, just in time to catch the checkered flag as the cars behind began to wreck.

“Great job!” I heard Liam yell over the radio at the same time I take my foot off the gas.  
“Had a fantastic car today, thanks for all the hard work to get me back on the track so I could finish the race.”  
“Yeah, yeah, save the sweet talking for Phoenix.  Might have to butter us up then if your ass doesn’t win a race in the next around to make it to Homestead.”  I slammed on my breaks in the middle of the racetrack, thankful no one was around to run into me.  
“What did you just say, Liam?”  He laughed over the radio, and all I wanted to do was scream. “Next round? But I thought?”  
“Thought wrong.”  
“I was fucking 10 laps down, how did I make it?” I watched the 5 car do his burnout with the checkered flag hanging from his window and at this moment, I felt like I could do the same.  
“That’s ‘Dega for ya!”

I felt sick to my stomach and completely relieved at the same time.  I honestly thought my chances of moving on in the Chase were out the window but by some miracle, I was given a second chance.  I also wanted to cry because I was one of 8 drivers left and once we head to Martinsburg, all the points reset and everyone has a fair shot of making it in.

I blew out a heavy breath driving back to the garage, making sure I bump into the 5 car and show him my appreciation of him trusting me to get him to the front.  Pretty sure if I didn’t help him, I would be feeling sick for a whole other reason.

******

I couldn’t sleep at all last night.  

Niall was given the opportunity to work at a top notch racing team.  They approached him before the race even started, but Niall didn’t say anything until we got home.  I was angry at first because he didn’t tell me right away, but understood why he didn’t.

He told the team he will get back with them and then reminded me that if we can’t find any sponsors for next year, there’s a good chance we will be separated at work.  
“We’ll still be at the same place every weekend.” Niall held me close to me, his eyes locking with mine in the morning light.  
“I know, but.”  
“But, nothing.  We’ll fly out together, and fly home together.  When practice and qualifying is over, we’ll be together.  And when you win a race, I’ll be there in victory lane waiting for you.” I sighed at his soothing words realizing that it won’t be as bad as I have it in my head.  
“But during the day, I won’t be able to steal you away so we can restock the storage closet.” I moved in so I could kiss his nose.  
He laughed and pushed me away, “good thing I live with ya then, ain’t it?” In a blink of an eye, he straddles my hips and bends over to kiss me.  When he pulls away, I follow him up into a sitting position, wrapping my arms around him and placing my head on his shoulder.

We sit like that for who knows how long, our hearts syncing together until the atmosphere in the room shifts and I can feel Niall’s lips at the tender spot below my ear. His fingernails slowly drag down my back as I try and steady my breath.

I pull away from Niall to kiss him, but freeze when the doorbell rings, “ignore them.” I do, because Niall’s tongue darts out and licks along my bottom lip and I automatically open up for him.

The doorbell rings again, and again.

I let out a groan, placing my hands on Niall’s hips and lifted him off of me.  He let out a whimper at the loss of contact. “Hold that thought.” I threw on a robe as the doorbell kept ringing.

I ran through the house, glancing at the security camera in the kitchen and saw it was a delivery guy and was confused as to why he didn’t just leave my package at the door like they normally do. “Mr. Styles?” I nodded as the guy held out a clipboard with a paper for me to sign. “Use your time wisely.” I looked at him weirdly as he handed me a gift bag from a local jewelers and went back inside.

“Niall! Did you buy something from the jewelry store?” I sat the bag on the kitchen counter and started to make some tea and coffee.  It was still early yet and there was no rush to head into the race shop.  
“Unless its new shocks covered in diamonds for the convertible you bought me, then no.”

I took a sip of coffee while looking over the bag, still confused by what the guy said. “He said to use my time wisely.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” My heart started to race as I reached inside the bag, I felt like whatever was inside was a huge unknown and I couldn’t help but compare my future to it.  When I pulled it out, I gasp at the green box with a gold crown in the middle of the box. “Niall, this is a Rolex.  Are you sure it’s not from you?” I looked up at him and he just shook his head no.

I opened the box and stared down at the most breathtaking watch I’ve ever seen.  It was rose gold with a black leather strap.  The dial was a rich chocolate color with the word “Daytona” etched in red lettering. “It’s the Cosmograph Daytona.”  
“The watch for racecar drivers,” Niall said in amazement, “there’s a card!” He took the small card out of the lid and handed it over to me.  I opened it up and found an elegant script.

_What you did yesterday means more to me than you’ll ever know, so thank you.  Since I had some extra time on my hands, figured you could use some.   Meeting today at 1, don’t be late. - Kasey Kahne #5_

I stared at the card, unable to move.  “Who’s it from?  Harry?” Niall took the card out of my hand and I was still unable to move.  
“Harry!” Niall ran to me, knocking the breath out of my lungs as he hugged me tightly, “you have a meeting with Rolex! Do you know how huge that is?” I looked at him with tears in my eyes and I honestly couldn’t believe it.  
“This could be it, Niall, this could change everything.”  
“This could keep us together.” Those words settled deep in my soul, and for the first time this month, my stomach was no longer in knots.

This is my time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up! I promise you the next 2 (!!) chapters will not take that long. Can you believe it, only 2 (1.5 really) chapters are left. Think Harry will make it into the championship round and win it?
> 
> Kisses to [CupcakeCait](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait) for suggesting Rolex as a sponsor for Harry, and you have no idea how I almost cried when I found out there's a watch for racecar drivers. [CLICK HERE](http://www.rolex.com/watches/cosmograph-daytona/m116515ln-0004.html) if you want to see it. 
> 
> The Daytona 500 was today!! Anyone catch it?
> 
> Kisses, comments and kudos are always welcome - thank you for reading this story, it really means a lot to me.


	11. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for getting this chapter up so late! A lot of stuff has happened over these last few months and at one point I almost left the fandom and never wanted to write about 1D again. But thankfully I have an amazing friend who kept asking me about Narry and I realized I cannot let this story go unfinished - so this is for her & you know who you are ♥

* * *

 

  * **Harry**



I looked down at the watch that sat on my wrist, completely overwhelmed with emotions.  I couldn’t help but smile, and for the first time since January, I’m able to breathe without constant fear of what my future holds.  

Since ‘Dega, my life has been turned upside down.  I went from visiting different race teams looking for a job, to signing a contract with Rolex where they bought a handful of races to sponsor for the 2016 racing season.  So that’s why I’m sitting in a studio in downtown Charlotte about to make the announcement on RaceHub.  I was no longer a free agent, and Azoff Motorsports will not be closing its doors come the end of the month.

The moment I signed the contract with Rolex, I made it a point to go over to Hendrick Motorsports and thank Kasey Kahne personally.  He told me he’s been watching me this past year and how it was clear I no longer thought of myself but included the whole team.  And since he’s been in my shoes, he wanted to give me a second chance like he got.

My second chance was not in the form of a piece of paper with words on it saying I will drive the 28 Rolex Chevy, but my second chance was in the form of a man who had so much faith in me that I was able to overcome so many obstacles to even get to this point in my life.

I wanted to marry him.

It’s all I’ve been thinking about since my future is clear again, but even when things were fuzzy, the thought lingered in the back of my mind. I’m blessed to fall asleep by his side and wake up next to him.  He’s the love of my life and I want the world to know that I’d do anything for this man.

I smiled brightly at Niall who stood behind the cameras, blush rose to his cheeks as he ducked his head and bit his lip.  My mind flashes to this morning when I woke him up.  I had just gotten out of the shower thinking he was awake but his cell phone was in his hand with the alarmed turned off, already fell back asleep.  Niall’s creamy skin shone in the morning light with the blanket just lazily thrown over his hips.  Desire shot through me like white lust and I dropped the towel climbing onto the bed.

The next hour was spent in pure ecstasy.  

I placed opened mouth kisses on Niall’s legs, inching further up until I took him in my mouth.  A groan fluttered out of his lips and the way he said my name with sleep laced within his voice instantly got me hard.  I made it my mission to have him coming with just my mouth but then I was rewarded with Niall’s legs wrapped around my center as I pounded into him and came with a shudder.

I barely caught my breath before Niall flipped me over and fucked me so good that every muscle in my body screamed out.  

I was completely consumed by him that I lost all sense of time.  I had to be at the studio by noon and I didn’t realize the time until it was almost 11.  Niall and I quickly hopped into the shower, still not able to keep our hands to ourselves.  It was amazing at how quickly my body bounced back and responded to his touch.  How a quick flick of his wrist had me coming and biting the inside of his neck.

I may or may not have sucked him off during the drive to the studio and we may or may not have been caught making out in the parking lot.  Needless to say, it was impossible to keep our hands off of each other and even more impossible for me to pay attention when the co-hosts talk about my uphill battle this racing season and how I am now the spokesman for the new line of Rolex watches.

I did, however, blink in surprise when one of the more respected veterans of the sport declared me the dark horse to win the Sprint Cup Championship.  The reality of how close I was finally hit me like a wrecking ball.  I just had to finish in the top 10 at Phoenix this weekend and I was in.

Easier said than done.

4 drivers make it to the championship round in Homestead, and so far, 2 drivers are locked in.  There’s going to be 6 drivers vying for the last 2 spots, and if it’s like anything like the last couple of races at Phoenix, it’s going to be a nail biter.

Or worst.

A complete disaster.

******

 

  * **Niall**
    * **Phoenix International Speedway - Avondale, Arizona USA**
      * **November 14-15, 2015**



Harry sat on the edge of the bed in the RV, his back towards me, rolling his head back and forth and reaching up to massage his neck.  Harry wrecked during practice and it was horrible.

I was standing on top of the hauler, watching him through binoculars when the car swerved violently to the right and hit the wall head on.  The impact was strong enough to lift the car as it spun out of control and came to crunching stop meters away.  I stood frozen, holding my breath as Louis radioed in to ask if he was okay.  It was only seconds later when Harry said that he was fine, but to me, it was a lifetime.  

I should be with the team getting his backup car ready for qualifying in a few hours, but instead I ran towards the infield care center and waited for Harry to come out.  The smile that’s been plastered on his face since we got home from ‘Dega was gone, and replaced with worry and guilt.

Now I see he was hiding pain because I heard him hiss and blow out a steady breath when I batted his hand away so I could give him a massage. “Completely my fault, I should be out there helping the team.”

“A tire going flat is not your fault.”

“But,”

“You and I both know you would only get in the way.”

“But,”

“Harry,” I said his name loudly so he would stop talking, “you need to relax and forget about what happened.” I dropped my hands to my sides and leaned in and kissed his neck.  He tensed at first, but then visually relaxed as I continued to place opened mouth kisses on his tanned skin.  I worshiped his neck like it ought to be; I could feel his heartbeat beneath my lips and the sharp intake of breath as I dragged my teeth over the vein that was very prominent.  

I brushed my fingers along the other side of his neck and he jerked away from me and then sighed when he realized what he did. “Sorry.”

I kissed his lips, lingering longer than necessary, “let me take away your pain,” I whispered, and there was no denying the shiver that just shook his body.

I quickly disappeared to the bathroom to get some oil and when I came back into the room, I just stood there and shook my head. “You’re taking full advantage of this, aren’t you?”  Harry just shot me a smile with his dimples on full display, as well as the rest of his body because he was buck naked.

I motioned for Harry to flip over despite his better judgment so I had better access to his neck and shoulders.  He tensed up the moment I poured lotion all over his back, and he didn’t relax one bit when I straddled his hips.  “Hair up,” I ordered and watched as he took a hair tie from his wrist and put his hair up in a bun expertly.  I loved his curls when it framed his sharp jawline, and I loved it even more when I have them wrapped around my hand as I pound into him. But right now, I just need them out of the way because I can’t stand to see Harry in pain like this.

I start at the top of his back first, rubbing the musky scented oil into his skin, up and down his spine and to either side of his neck, over his shoulders and down his arms.  I follow this pattern until Harry relax into the mattress. “Has anyone ever told you your hands are heavenly?” I dug my thumb into the base of his neck and Harry lets out this awful groan. “I take that back, you have evil, evil hands.”

A few groans later, I have Harry even more tensed then I did before I started. “I need you to breathe, Hazza,” I used his pet name in hopes he’ll relax a bit, “you can’t drive with a stiff neck.”

“Then I quit.” He hissed when I pushed down on his lower back, circling this one spot where I felt a knot.  No matter how much safety equipment are in a car, the body still feels the effects of the accident, and this was one of his worse hits ever.

“Would it help if I did, this?” I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the center of his back and just like that, he melted.

I kissed him again at the same time I put pressure on his shoulders and the delicious groan that left his mouth had me biting back a curse.  Harry continued to moan with every kiss and touch.  If I didn’t know better, I would think he was doing this on purpose, but I could still see him wince every time I came close to his neck.

I was afraid more than a massage would be needed to fix that.

“Turn over,” I moved off the bed and watched as Harry eagerly flipped himself over and gave me a cheeky smile, but I couldn’t return one.  On the inside of his thighs, I could see two red lashes began to form, right where his seatbelt lay.  “Does this hurt?”  I touched the reddening skin and watched Harry’s reaction.

“Just a little,” he sighed, “I’ll be fine once you take care of this other problem I have now.” Harry’s hips moved against my touch, “which you created, by the way.”  I left out a hearty laugh and rolled my eyes.

“If I take care of this, promise me you’ll ice your neck and tell me immediately if you get a headache?”  I climbed back onto the bed, taking off my shirt, because at this point, Harry is right, I did create a problem and I intend on fixing it.

“Yes.”

“And that you’ll be a good boy and get the pole this afternoon?”

“You can spank me if I don’t.” I stopped mid motion, groaning at the thoughts of Harry completely submitting himself to me.

Harry quickly sat up, his smile huge with no ounce of pain hidden behind it. “That’s it, isn’t it?” I avoided eye contact with him, “that’s your kink.”  He said it matter of factly like my silence confirms it, and he was so fucking giddy about it.

In a blink of an eye, I was flat on my back, Harry’s naked body hovering over mine.  “You like the thoughts of me tied up, don’t you?” His lips were hot on my neck, brushing against my Adam’s apple where I swallowed thickly, still unable to answer him.  “You want complete control.” His nails raked down my sides, my body shivering. “You want me to  _ beg  _ for it.” Harry’s hands were at my waist, unbuttoning my pants and slowly pulling down the zipper.  I was still unable to move and my heart was ready to jump out of my chest. “Beg for your thick, fat cock.” A loud whimper left my mouth when Harry wrapped his hand around me.  “Is that what you want, Niall?” I shook my head yes, unable to talk, unable to breathe because Harry’s mouth was now where his hand was and fuck! My eyes rolled into the back of my head because of how good his mouth felt around me, so wet and warm. “Say it,” Harry demanded.  I opened my eyes and looked at him, his mouth was shiny with precome, every trace of playfullness gone.  

Something inside of me snapped and I attacked Harry’s lips vigorously; curling my tongue around his and pushing him back onto the bed.  I let out a long satisfying moan when he bit my bottom lip, his hands pushing down my pants so I could kick them off. “That’s exactly what I want,” I breathed into his neck, “I want you to completely give yourself to me; every moan, every gasp, every orgasm.”  His breath hitched in my ear as I grabbed both of his hands and brought them up above his head. “Think you can be a good boy and do that for me?”  Harry whimpered out a yes as I reached for my pants, taking the belt out from the loops and wrapping them around his wrists.

Harry’s eyes lit up as I fastened the belt against the bedpost, tugging on it to make sure he couldn’t move. And he couldn’t, no matter how much he pulled and tugged on the leather, his hands were bounded. “Fuck, this shouldn’t be such a turn on.”  Harry gasp, his back arching off the bed and his cock growing impossible thicker, the tip was reddening and glistening.

It was such a turn on seeing Harry completely tied up; his wrists turning a dark shade of red, his teeth started to leave an indent on his bottom lip and his hips kept lifting off the bed looking for any type of friction.  

I hovered over Harry completely naked now, wanting nothing more than to fuck him as hard as I could against the mattress, but I wanted to watch him shatter and fall completely apart with nothing more than my words and gentle touches. "I want to fuck you so hard," I rolled my hips against his, my cock brushing his just slightly.  A soft whimper fell from Harry's lips that sent a chill down my spine.  

It took all of my control just to stay  _ in _ control.

I placed an opened mouth kiss just below Harry's ear, dragging my teeth along his sharp jawline so I could suck on his bottom lip.  I pulled back when Harry's tongue when in search of mine. "Tease," he breathed.  I just smiled against his skin, placing more opened mouth kisses down his neck and onto his chest.

I worshiped Harry's body like it out to be, my lips leaving light pink marks next to his dark ink.  My fingernails brushing up his hips causing him to break out into goosebumps.  Every touch caused his lips to stutter, every breath was labored, his body slowly unraveling beneath me.  

I settled in between Harry's legs, lightly touching the soft skin on his inner thighs and up and down his calves.  He watched me intently, my eyes locking with his as I followed the thick vein on the underside of his cock with just a feather light touch. I bent over, the tip of my tongue ghosting over his crown, but never, ever giving him what he truly wants.

Harry let out a string of curses as I blew on him, my mouth never fully making contact with his skin. I couldn't help but smirk as sat on my hind legs, knowing that what I was about to do next, was going to kill him.

"Look at how hard I am, Harry." I took myself in my hand, giving myself a few strokes. "All because you're tied up." I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to last long while watching him strain against the restraints and moaning loudly. "You look so fucking good," I groaned, squeezing my tip and spreading my precome down my shaft.

“Fuck, Niall!” Harry’s back arched off the bed as he left out this loud throaty moan that had me gasping for breath as my balls tightened up.

Harry’s body turned a bright shade of pink, his muscles contracted and then his cock started to twitch against his lower stomach. “That’s it baby, come for me.” I whispered against his lips, biting down on the flesh and not letting go until a loud whine left his mouth.  

I looked down between our bodies, my cock grazing his slightly and that one touch was all it took for us to completely lose it. “Harry!” I groaned, my orgasm racing to every nerve end and sending me to an ultimate high.

When I came back to it, Harry was grinning at me like he just won the championship. “What?” I grinned sheepishly as I let his wrists go.  He looked at the marks on his wrists and I swear his eyes got brighter.

“We need to do this again.  I think I saw a hardware store coming into the track.” I rolled my eyes at him and got off the bed to clean up.

“Get a good qualifying position, and maybe I’ll let you tie me up.”  Harry blinked at me for a few times like he was imagining the scene before him and jumped off the bed in an effort to quickly get cleaned up and dressed so he can get back on the track.

The fast movements had him unsteady on his feet and fell backwards onto the bed, his hand automatically going to his neck.  I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach wondering if this was more than just sore neck, but then he smiled up at me and my worries went away “how about a good qualifying position and some rest.”

“That sounds great.”

******

 

  * **Harry**



“I can’t believe it.”  I had chills running up and down my spine as I climbed out of my racecar after the race.  With a few laps to go, my car came to life and I passed two cars that were vying for the last spot in the championship round.  

Which ultimately means I’m one of four drivers who will race next week at Homestead for the championship!

I took my helmet off in time for Zayn to pour a dark liquid all over me.  I tried to move from him, but Liam opened another bottle and poured it on both of us. “Jack Daniels!” Niall screamed before giving me a kiss and on his tongue, I could taste the alcohol flying in the air.  

“What!”  Everywhere I looked my team was celebrating with bottles of Jack Daniels on pit road while journalist and TV cameras watched.

“They want to sponsor you full time next year! Look!” Liam shoved a card in my face and it took all I had not to cry.

_ Harry - We’ve been watching you all season and would love to join your team.  Your passion for the sport excels above everyone else, your charisma is tangible and we would love to see the 28 Jack Daniel's Chevy chase after the championship in the 2016 racing season. _

_ Pace yourself.  Drink Responsibly. _

_Jack Daniel's Racing_

I looked around pit road where other teams were celebrating for making it to the championship race, but it was our team that celebrated with a little more excitement.  We didn’t just survive another round, we survived for another year.  

Just one more race to go.

******

 

  * **Homestead-Miami Speedway - Homestead, Florida USA**
      * **November, 22 2015**



This was it.  

The last race of the season.

The atmosphere was filled with an electric charge.  Everywhere I looked I saw banners with my name on it along with the 3 other drivers battling for the championship.  It was more than that though, this was my second chance at winning the championship, but more importantly, it was my second chance for my team to win.

They deserve this more than I do.

I sat in my car; helmet on, belts tight, and my heart pounding a million miles per hour. “Light it up on more time!” Louis’ excited voice came through my in-ears as I flipped the switch to start the car one last time this season.  

My Red Bull Chevy roared to life, like the bull on the hood of my car had a vendetta and would run over anyone who dared to get in its way.  “Pace car is rolling.” I put the car in gear and the second I touched the gas, the bull lurched forward with immense power.

“This is it guys!” I smiled while talking to my crew, “all of your hard work, staying late in the shop, extra hours of overtime.  Everything you’ve done for this racing team all comes down to tonight and I’m just so proud to be your driver.  No matter what happens at the end of this race, know that I appreciate every single one of you and thank you for giving me a second chance.  I wouldn’t be where I was without you guys.” My voice was raw with emotion and it took all I had to keep it together.

“This year has been one for the record books.  I’m proud to be on this team and no matter what happens, we’ve already won with the new sponsorship for next and with everyone resigning for 2016.  Harry, this race is yours.” Liam ended his mini speech with a yell with everyone else radioing in their own yells.

This team has been through thick and thin for me and I just had that feeling that tonight was going to be the best night yet.

******

In the sport of NASCAR - anything can happen during a race, and I’ve seen it all.  I was there in Daytona when Juan Pablo Montoya’s car had a freak malfunction and crashed into a jet dryer under caution, which ultimately exploded and set the track on fire.  In Charlotte one year, a cable carrying a camera over the track broke and fell onto the track during a race.

There’s been horrible accidents where drivers walk away from their cars untouched when you thought they’d be dead.  There’s been animals on the track, crazy fans climbing the catch fence.  Drivers have even won a race while wrecking crossing the finish line.

Think it, and most likely it has happened.

But this is the first time that 2 out of the 4 drivers contending for the Championship have wrecked each other going for the lead.  Which meant that there was only one other driver and myself left.

“How many laps to go?”

“Ten.”

“Tell me what we’re doing, Liam.” The caution flag flew ahead of me pausing the race as a wrecker collects the damaged cars and cleans up any debris.  I was riding nice and pretty in the top 10, but the other driver going for the championship? He was in the top 5.

“Do the opposite of the 78 team.”  

It was as simple as that.

If the 78 pits, I stay out in hopes my older tires can outlast everyone behind me, or if he stays out, I come in for fresh tires and hopefully have enough time to pass whoever is in my way.

“Louis, keep your eye on the 78 and tell us what he’s doing.”

“10-4, pit road is open next time by.”  As I drove slowly around the track, I drove my car quickly back and forth cleaning off any built up rubber on my tires just in case we don’t pit.  From my view, I couldn’t tell what the leaders were doing, until both Louis and Liam were in my ear screaming for me to come down pit road.

“Four tires and fuel.”  The moment my car stops I’m being jacked in the air, tires are coming off and being replaced with stickers. “Go, go, go!”  I turn the wheel to the right sharply and drive off the jack.

“Nice job, boys!” With our pit stop, we gained 2 positions.  I’m the first car with fresh tires and the leader is in my sight.

“How many laps on this restart?”

“It’s going to be a green, white, checker.” I grinned knowing there was no way the five cars in front of me could hold off a car with fresher tires, but I only had 2 laps in which to do it in and that 78 car currently held the lead.

“Louis, clear me as quickly as you can, that’s all I ask.”

“Move to the side boys, the 2015 NASCAR Champion is coming through.” Louis laughed into the headset, trying not to show how nervous he really was, because I was starting to freak out.

I took a deep breath, tightened my seatbelts and focused.

The cars around me bunched up, but I purposely laid back because I knew the cars in front of me would spin their tires once the green flag waved and I wasn’t wrong.

I dove down to the inside, passing four cars with ease. “Clear!” Louis yelled as I gunned it towards the black 78 car.  I was on his back bumper in less than a lap.

“You’re better than he is.  Don’t let him fool you, be smart about this, Harry.” Liam was right, I need to find his weak spot and go for the kill.

“White flag!”  

I had one lap left of the 2015 racing season, one lap left of running the Red Bull Chevy and one lap left to win this championship.

I hit the back of his car hoping for a bump and run, but all it did was slow me down.  His car went low in the corner of turn 3 and that’s where I saw his weak point, he can’t stay along the white line.

With one turn left, I lined my nose up to his back bumper and followed his line going into the corner.  His car wiggled, going up the racetrack towards the outside wall.  My car surged forward, hugging the white line through turn four. “Clear!” Louis yelled into my ear.

I moved up the racetrack, my foot pressing the gas pedal as far down as it would take me and blocked everyone behind me as the checkered flag waved above the start/finish line.

I won the race.

I couldn’t believe it.

I won the championship!

I broke out in goosebumps as my team yelled in celebration over the radio. “You did it, Champ!”

“I’m so proud of you, Harry! You are certainly championship material!”

“Get to Victory Lane, we got some champagne to pop!”

“And a trophy to hold up!”

I drove in a daze around the track one more time.  I stopped underneath the flag stand where a NASCAR official stood with the checkered flag waiting for me.  I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn’t.  Everything that I have ever wanted to achieve in this sport, has happened.  I won the Sprint Cup Championship and yet I had so much more I wanted to achieve.

This was just the beginning.

The cheers of the crowd brought me back to it and I quickly unbuckled my seat belts, took off my helmet and climbed out of my car. “Yes!” I screamed, standing on the ledge of my window and throwing both arms up in the air.  I jumped down and ran over to the official, grabbing the flag and waving it proudly in the air.

A chant of my name filled the air and I couldn’t help but climb the fence to get closer to the fans.

“Harry!” I turned around to see my team running towards me, Zayn waving a championship flag for all to see.  I jumped down into the arms of my crew, hugging and kissing each member.  Liam held onto me tightly, yelling praises and how proud he was of me in my ear.

Then I made eye contact with Niall.

I pushed the checkered flag into Liam’s arms and ran up to Niall, grabbing his face and kissing him in front of everyone.  His hands found their way into my hair and he broke the kiss, “you did it!” He cried, kissing me again and again as I tried my best to keep it together but ultimately ended up sobbing.

“I couldn’t do this without you, Niall!  I love you so, so much.  Thank you.” Niall shook his head, laughing and ultimately kissing me again.

That was then when I realized now was the time.

I broke the kiss and smiled at Niall as I got down on one knee, taking his hand in mine.  I didn’t care that we were in the middle of the racetrack with thousands of onlookers.  I didn’t care that media members started to surround us, or that my peers stood by on pit road watching on the big screen that I was about to ask my best friend, my lover, my  _ life _ for his hand in marriage.  

“I never thought that when I was on the brink of losing my job that I’d get a second chance.  I thought that once this year was up, I’d lose everything and would have to start all over.  But yet here I kneel in front of you.  My second chance.” I started to choke on my words, every emotion from these last few months all came rushing to me. “I never thought that I’d find love and that he’d be the reason for the championship flag waving in the air.  I may have been the first one across that finish line tonight, but you’re the one who waves that checkered flag that I’ll forever chase after.”  

At this point, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Zayn holding out a lugnut for me to take.  I laughed realizing that this was beyond perfect.

Looking back up at Niall, tears stained his face but he was giving me the biggest smile I’ve ever seen. I held up the yellow lugnut that looked like it went through hell and back.  It was a symbol of exactly what we went through this year. “Niall Horan,” I let out a deep breath to try and calm down my nerves, “I would be honored if you would be my husband.”

I looked up into his watery blue eyes as he shook his head, “yes!” I placed the lugnut on his finger and stood up and kissed him.

“I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” I sighed against his lips.

“Is that a promise?” I rested my forehead against his, the crowd surrounding us doubling in size, but it was just us two as far as I was concerned, slow dancing to music we can’t hear and not caring that we should be celebrating with the rest of the team.

I may have just won the championship, but this - this is so much more. “My heart is forever yours,” I kissed his temple, “for always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue will be posted 6/18/16 ♥


	12. Epilogue

* * *

 

  * **Harry**
    * **Charlotte, North Carolina**
      * **June 18, 2016  
  
**



“Nervous?”  I smiled into the mirror as Liam came into my bathroom.  His creamed colored suit matching nicely with a coral colored tie.

“Nervous about marrying my best friend?” A tint of blush reached my cheeks because I couldn’t believe that today was the big day.  We finally had an off weekend to the 2016 racing season and we decided that now would be the perfect time to get married.  Honestly, ever since that night I proposed, everything has been perfect.  We landed more sponsorships for the car and the whole team signed multi-year contracts.  We were dubbed “The Dream Team” by the end of Speedweeks because we came off from winning the championship only to win the Daytona 500.  It was our version of the Superbowl and no other racing team could touch our hot streak.

My worries from last year were a mere memory now but a testament to live by.  I can’t do anything in this sport without the help and support of my team.  

“Nah,” I finally said to Liam, giving myself one last look before walking out to the backyard where all of our family and friends sat waiting for the ceremony to begin.

I stood at the altar with Zayn by my side, him holding a proper wedding band instead of the lugnut from many moons ago.  Liam stood across from us, a similar box in his hands with Louis behind him.  We were few in numbers, but everyone who was important to us was here and that was all that mattered.

My heart started to beat a million miles per hour when the music started.  I stared down at my feet, trying my best to hold back these all of these emotions rising up in me. “Look up,” Zayn whispered into my ear and there, walking slowly down the aisle in a matching suit, was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

Niall took my hand in his, a spark lighting between us just like that first time when we brushed shoulder so many months ago.  “I love you,” he whispered under his breath so I could only hear.

“Forever and always.” I squeezed his hands and looked into the blue eyes that I get to wake up to for the rest of my life and I was the luckiest guy in the world.  

Oh, and by the way, he was wearing those damn glasses again.

**~fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for coming along on this journey of two boys falling in love as they live out their dreams. I appreciate each and every comment and kudo and most of all I thank you for reading.
> 
> *cries* I can't believe this is over!


End file.
